


Kuroko no One-Shots

by KaijosOrca



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Reader inserts, character x reader, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijosOrca/pseuds/KaijosOrca
Summary: Just a collection of Knb x reader one-shots. I do take requests :-) There will be lemons/sex scenes, however, I will NOT include them in this story-they'll be in a different one





	1. FNAF "Was That Golden Freddy!?" (Kise x Reader)

It was a peaceful night at your place. The dog was sleeping next to you and your family was out for the night (and by family, you mean your older brother). You were calmly sitting in the little nook on the windowsill watching Supernatural Bloopers. 

Sadly, all peaceful things come to an end-especially when you're dating the hyper active, blond model Kise Ryouta.

"(Y/N)-chii!" a familiar voice shouted excitedly.

You let out a startled yelp as you fell out of your seat, landing on your butt.

"Damn it, Kise! Was that really necessary?" you complained, as he helped you up from the floor.

"Sorry, (Y/N)-chii."

"Now, what did you want, you idiot?" you said, grabbing your laptop from the floor, thanking God that there were pillows on the floor that cushioned the fall of your laptop.

"(Y/N)-chii, you're so mean~suu!" he pouted. "But I want to play a game with you!"

"....what game?"

The blond's smile turned into a wide grin. "You have a steam account on your mac, right?"

You stared at the blond in front of you. "Yes I do, however, I play those games on my PC. Why?"

"Because one of my fangirls was talking about a game and since you love playing computer games, I figured you would have the game and I really want to play the game and-"

"What game?" you asked, cutting off the hyper blond. "If it's a modeling game or something along those lines, I swear I will-

"No its not that, (Y/N)-chii!" he exclaimed, putting his hands up in front of him. "It had something to do with a bear called Freddy-"

"You mean Five Nights at Freddy's?" you asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thats the one!" he said.

You let out a chuckle as you shook your head. "Ryouta. Trust me when I say that you don't want to play that game. You wouldn't last-"

"Kasamatsu-senpai said the same thing," he pouted, "and I want to prove him wrong."

"It's a horror game you know."

"So?"

"Idiot, you get frightened very easily."

You weren't wrong; he does jump at the slightest things when you learned the hard-way on Halloween Night (let's just say that Aomine wasn't able to walk for a week).

"Do not," he pouted, crossing his arms like a two year old. "Don't even mention the Aomine incident," he said, as he saw your mouth open.

You sighed as you rubbed your temple. "Fine. Which one do you want to play? Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2,3, or 4?"

"Theres more than one!?"

"Dumbass," you groaned as you started up your laptop. "Fine, we'll play the first one."

"Yay!"

"However," you started, "Don't say that I didn't warn you about it."

The blond just ruffled your hair. "How scary can it be, (Y/N)-chii?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So whats the game about, (Y/N)-chii?" Kise asked, as he watched you open your laptop, excitement in his eyes.

"In the first game, the main goal is for you to survive the night shifts at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for five nights, while avoiding getting caught and killed by the animatronic characters, while tracking their movements via the restaurant's security cameras(1)-"

"That sounds easy!" he exclaimed interrupting you.

"However, there is a catch," you said, as you clicked on the icon and booted up the game.

"What is it?!" he asked, curiosity bouncing in his eyes.

The only thing you did was smirk. "You'll find out my dear Ryouta," you chuckled, as you went to turn off the light. 

Before you even got back to where you and Kise were originally sitting, there was a loud shriek that came from said male.

The game hasn't even started and he was scared.

"(Y-Y/N)-chii! The bear!"

You walked over to where he was and saw that he was on the "main title page". You sighed. "Thats Freddy," you reply, sitting down next to him. "Are you sure you want to continue, Ryouta? The other-"

"I'll do this" he said, clicking on the new game button.

"Again. Don't say I didn't warn you," you warned him.

"What could possibly go wrong?!

Night 1  
6 am

You don't know how it happened, but the blond idiot that is your boyfriend managed to survive the first night without any of the animatronics moving. Granted, there was the occasional gasp and yelp when he peered over the security cameras and their faces appeared, but other than that, the creatures were well behaved. 

Night 2  
12 am

It was the third night and you could see the blond getting full of himself; after all, he hasn't died yet. Being the girlfriend that you were, you were going to make sure that he does. You couldn't help but smirk as you realized that Foxy has been out of the "fox hole" but hasn't fully appeared. 

...You secretly hoped that she appeared. That damn fox is scary-especially "Robo-Foxy" in the second one.

"This game is easy!" he said with a triumphant smirk. "You and Kasamatsu-senpai were wrong! I can totally do this!" He continued to check the lights on the right and left side, as well as the security cameras.

You couldn't help but notice that as he was gloating, the mouse kept skimming over "Pirate Cove"-also known as Foxy's den. From watching the youtuber, Markiplier play these games, you knew that if you constantly check the camera in "Pirate Cove", it would make Foxy appear faster.

By the time the blond closed out of the security camera tablet, his battery life was already down to 39%-and it was only 2 a.m. You opened your mouth to tell him that he should save battery life, but then you decided not to; after all, you need to have some fun too.

"(Y/N)-chii! I'm down to 39% battery!! How did it happen?!"

You were also curious yourself. Leaning over, you realized that he had kept the doors locked and the lights on. "You kept the doors locked you moron. That massively drains the battery life."

"But how am I supposed to be safe!?!"

"That I cannot tell you, dear Ryouta. It will ruin the fun of the game."

"MEAN~SU!" he exclaimed, clicking the buttons to unlock the doors. He also went to check on Foxy, and he flinched. "Is that a fox?"

Once again looking over, you realized that Foxy was completely out of the hole. "Yes it is."

Night 2  
5 am

Your eye was twitching. Foxy still hasn't appeared. That damn fox.

You felt Kise jump as Chika appeared by the door. You couldn't help but recall the little chant that Markiplier sang when he played the game.

"Ducky, ducky go away. Ducky, ducky, no one loves you." (2)

"What did you say, (F/N)-chii?"

"Oh, just a little chant I picked up from somewhere. I say it whenever Chika appears."

The blond nodded and turned his attention back to the game. Once again, the idiot forgot to stop checking the security cameras; especially since his mouse was on the camera that showed the hallway; the hallway that Foxy runs through.

You realized your prayers have been answered. 

Foxy has finally appeared, but sadly, your boyfriend managed to survive that attack as well.

"Ha! I told you that having the doors closed would work!"

"....Yea, but now you're down to 15%"

"It's 5 am anyway, (Y/N)-chii. I can make it if the battery dies."

Before you could reply, the face of a golden bear appeared, as it attacked the screen.

"You died Kise! You died!" You began laughing hysterically. You were too excited for the fact that he died, that not only did you not hear him let out a blood curling scream, but also that the blond wasn't there.

"Kise?" 

Picking up the laptop and placing it on the bed and turning on some lights, you noticed that the closet door was opened.

"Kise?" you said, peering inside. The moment you did, your eyes widened.

You saw Kise covering his eyes in the corner, with his knees brought to his chest. What made it worse, he was shaking.

"I'm sorry Kise," you said, as you sat right next to him.

"What the hell was that thing?" he exclaimed.

"That was Golden Freddy," you replied as you sat down next to him. "I did warn you, Ryouta." You wrapped your arm around his shoulder as you brought him towards you.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, (Y/N)-chii," he whimpered.

"I'll let you stay the night," you replied, kissing the top of his head and getting out of the closet.

"You're the best, (Y/N)-chii," he said, looking at you with a smile.

"Oh, by the way Kise?" you said, as you recalled something, a hint of mischief in your eyes (which he completely missed). "In the fourth game, Foxy hides in the closet. And I remembered that I have a fox plushie in there." And with that, you closed the door to your closet, leaving the blond model inside.

"WAAAH! (Y/N)-CHII!!"

~~~~~~~~~~

FOOTNOTES

(1) Info taken from the "Five Nights at Freddy's" Wiki Page (http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s)

(2) "Ducky Chant" was said by Markiplier


	2. FNAF 2 "Scariest Game Ever Made!" ~ (Akashi x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Five Nights at Freddy's game. This time, the victim is...Akashi! Reason why will be explained at the end.
> 
> Note: Title is owned by Markiplier (all titles in the FNAF saga will be titles from his videos).
> 
> See end notes for sources

It was one of those rare moments in Akashi Seijuro's life; for once, he doesn't have to do any work in regards to his father's business. He walked into his room and sprawled out onto his bed. This was also a rare opportunity in his life; he was actually able to take a nap. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh of relief as he started to slowly drift off into a slumber.

Yet, he couldn't help but get the feeling that this opportunity was to good to be true. Pushing that thought out of his mind, the red-head closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into a light slumber.

"Akashi!" You exclaimed, barging into your boyfriend's bedroom.

The red-head opened his eyes in shock, as he got up and sat normally on his bed.

....It was indeed to good to be true.

He looked up at you, his red eyes narrowing. "(Y/N). Was that really necessary?"

"I'm sorry Sei-chan. I just got excited and -"

"What if I had been changing?" he asked. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw your reaction; your face was bright red.

"N-not the point," you stuttered, turning your head away from him.

He chuckled. "What were you excited about, my empress?" he asked, motioning for you to come and sit next to him.

With a skip in your step, you plopped yourself down next to him. "Well, I want to play a game with you."

"You finally want to play Shogi?" he asked, excitement appearing in his voice.

"The day that happens, pigs will fly," you replied, rolling your eyes.

"Then does this game involve your laptop?" he asked, as you nodded excitedly. He sighed. "What is this game?"

At this point, you had hopped off the bed and were sitting on the floor, booting up your laptop. "A horror game," you said with a smile.

"....Which is?"

"Five Nights at Freddy's!"  you said with a huge grin on your face.

Akashi's eyes widened a bit in surprise (you didn't notice because you aren't observant on reading people's body language). "No," the emperor said, lying back down on his bed. "You interrupted my nap so I could play a silly game like that with you?"

"B-but Sei-chan," you whimpered, only to be silenced.

"I said no, (Y/N). If you want to play a game, it should be one that stimulates your brain, not rot it."

"It's a strategic game," you pouted, looking into his red eyes. "You need to have patience and-" You paused when you realized something; something that could be used to your advantage.

"It's okay, Sei-chan. We don't have to play," you started, closing your laptop. "I mean, I'll just call Lola to let her know that she won the bet."

"Bet?" he asked, sitting back up again. "What kind of mischief are you and your best friend up to now?"

"Nothing major....yet," you replied, with a sheepish grin on her face. "We made a bet to see whether or not you would play the game because you were scared."

"I'm not scared of anything, (Y/N)," he replied, getting on the floor with her and opening up her laptop once again.

"Everyone's scared of something."

"The only thing that I am scared of is losing you to someone else," he said, taking his eyes off the screen and looking into your (e/c) eyes.

You smiled and kissed his forehead as you headed towards the door to turn off the lights.

"....Why are we playing in the dark?"

"I want to see you get scared."

The red-head chuckled. "Silly (Y/N)," he said, wrapping his arms around you so you were sitting in front of him.

The start-up screen turned on, revealing Bonnie, Chica and Freddy in their creepy states.

"What in the world? (Y/N), what kind of game is this?"

"You'll see," you said as you got out of his lap and resumed your place next to him. "

"These things-is this the second game? Wouldn't it make sense for me to play the first?"

"The first is too easy for you, Seijuro. I wanted to give you a challenge." You paused for a brief moment as Akashi moved the mouse cursor over the new game button. "Would you like a brief summary before you start?"

"Enlighten me," he replied, looking at you.

"You are the new nighttime security guard at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Your job is to monitor cameras and make sure nothing goes wrong after-hours. The previous guard has complained about "conditions"; namely, the characters trying to get into The Office(he has since been moved to day-shift). So to make your job easier, you've been provided with your very own empty Freddy Fazbear head, which should fool the animatronic characters into leaving you alone if they should accidentally enter your office." (1)

"...This game sounds-"

"Regardless," you said, cutting off the emperor "You sure you want to play this game, Sei-chan?"

"(Y/N), I'm playing. I will show you that nothing, and I mean nothing scares me. After all, I'm-"

"I know, 'you're absolute'.

The red-head smiled and turned his attention to the computer. "I'm not afraid of any bear."

Sei-chan, you have no idea what's in store for you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Night 1  
12 AM

_"Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,"_ the guy on the voice recording said.

"Who is that?"

"No one knows," you chuckled.

_Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift."_

"Complaints? Why would I want to work somewhere that has complaints-"

You face-palmed, as the voice continued.

_"So hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office._

"Ok so the animatronics come to life?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

_"So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."_

"Wait, so that music box can only be used for one of the creatures?"

"Seijuro. Shush and listen to the man!" you exclaimed.

_"Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

The call ended and you knew that the game has begun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night 1  
3 AM

Akashi was currently looking through the cameras, eventually landing on the room where Bonnie, Chica and Freddy are.

"...(Y/N), did one of them move?" he asked.

"Yup. Now you have to go around and try to find him."

"How do you know it's a boy?" he asked, as he panned over to party room three, where Bonnie was currently "hiding"; being accompanied by a guitar.

"I have my ways," you said.

"Lola?

"Shut up and play," you exclaimed as he chuckled.

The red-head turned his attention back to the game and moved the mouse over Party Room 4, only to jump slightly.

"What the hell is that?"

You laughed as you looked to the screen; Bonnie had chosen to appear in the party room, very close to the camera.

"That's Bonnie!" you exclaimed. "Did she scare ya?"

"No," he said, turning his attention back towards the security cameras.

Night 1

5 a.m.

Akashi continued to search the different rooms, and that was when you noticed one of the other animatronics was now on the loose.

Should I tell him? you asked yourself. I feel like I should, since that's what a good girlfriend who has played this game before should do. BUUUUUT, I'm not like other girls, so I don't think I will.

Turning your attention back to the screen, you saw that Bonnie was currently hiding in the right air vent. However, Akashi kept looking back at the cameras, not noticing that one of the other animatronics was out.

"Okay, I think I'm safe from that bunny," he said, as he went to the Party Cave to wind up the music box.

The moment he took the mouse off of the security cameras....

"What the hell?!" Akashi yelled, as he shoved the laptop off of his legs and scrambled backwards. "What the hell was that?! What jumped out at me?!"

You on the other hand were too busy rolling on the floor, laughing.

"(Y/N)," he started. "What. Was. That?"

"That..that was Chica," you said in between laughs. "One of the other animatronics."

"I swear I checked all of the rooms-and they were all accounted for," he mumbled, watching the screen return to the main menu.

"I told you. You need to have patience with these games, not to mention a strategy-"

"How was I supposed to know there were all sorts of things I had to look out for?"

"...If you weren't so busy talking while the phone call was going on, you would've heard the suggestions," you deadpanned. You then noticed that he had clicked on the "Continue" button. "You're going to play again?"

"...I'm not letting some damn chicken beat me," he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Day

You woke up in the Akashi mansion; since your boyfriend had your laptop, and you value your laptop as if it were your child, you wouldn't leave without it. Yawning, you got out of the bed in the guest room and headed over to his room.

I hope he slept last night, you thought as you opened the door to his room.

The moment the door opened, you didn't see him; his bed was perfectly made. Thinking that he might've gone out already, you turned to leave, only to stop at the sound of a mouse clicking. Walking over to the side of the bed, you sighed.

"Sei-chan! Did you sleep?!"

"No time for sleep," he said, in a low voice as he gazed intensly at the screen in front of him. "Must. Defeat. Bon-Bon." (2)

Bon-Bon? You said to yourself. He's sounding a lot like Markiplier.

With a sigh, you sat next to him. The one thing about your boyfriend that irked you a bit was that he was stubborn; the moment he has a goal in mind or his mind set to something, he will not stop until he beats it.

"Sei-chan. You need to sleep-"

"When the game is over, (Y/N)," he said, in an almost robotic tone.

With a sigh, you left the room and made a phone call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Ring! Ring)

"What's up slut!" a voice said from the other line.

You couldn't help but chuckle. Eversince you introduced her to a parody of the anime "Free!" called "50% Off", Lola would greet you with Thuggisa's catch phrase. (3.)

"Morning."

"Did you play?" She asked, her voice getting excited.

"We did. However," your voice trailed off, recalling what you had just walked in on a few minutes ago. "Seijuro didn't sleep at all last night. He-"

"I knew it! I win the bet!" she exclaimed. "Pay me-"

"Listen," you said, your voice getting serious. "He didn't sleep because he was playing the game all night."

There was a pause on the other line. "....Seriously?"

"Yup. I walked in on him this morning and he was still playing."

"What night is he on?"

".....would you believe me if I said he was still on night one?"

There was laughter on the other line. "Night one?! Priceless! That should be the easiest-"

"Apparently not for him. He-" You were cut off by a loud yell and the sound of glass breaking. "Gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow!" you said, hanging up and running back into the room.

"Sei-chan, what happened?" you asked frantically. You turned on the lights and the worried look on your face went away. You saw the red-head lying face down on his bed. "Sei?"

"I've been defeated," you heard him mumble as you walked closer to him. "I lost to a stupid bear."

You sat next to him and began to rub his back. "It's okay Seijuro," you said. "The second game is hard."

"There were too many things that I had to do! How are you supposed to do it?!"

"Patience is whats needed in these games-"

"There are more?" he asked, raising his head off of the bed.

You nodded. "Yup. The final game just came out a few weeks ago."

Akashi groaned. "Promise me we'll never play that game again, (Y/N)."

"...Don't be moody because you, the absolute Akashi lost-"

"...Never speak of this," he said, both of his red eyes narrowing.

You chuckled. "I won't," you said with a smile, as you bent down and quickly kissed his lips.

He looked at you with a smile. "Good. Now come join me."

You chuckled and you joined the red-head on the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BONUS**

"Why are your scissors in my laptop screen?!" you exclaimed, looking at your boyfriend.

There, on your laptop, were your boyfriend's signature red scissors, sticking out of the screen.

".....Bon-Bon jumped at me and I threw it at him."

"You're buying me a new laptop," you said with a sigh. "Go to sleep."

As Akashi brought you into his embrace, you snuggled into his chest and closed your eyes.

I'm never bringing my laptop over here again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, you woke up once again and stretched. Looking over to your right, you expected to see your boyfriend sleeping next to you, only to find the bed empty. You then looked to the left. Akashi was sitting at his desk, doing work. A smile appeared on your lips as you went to lie down; however you paused and jolted back up. There was a screen in front of him and you heard the sound of clicking and rumbling.

"AKASHI SEIJURO! GET OFF OF THAT GAME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Info taken from the "Five Nights at Freddy's" Wiki Page
> 
> (2) "Bon-Bon" was said by Markiplier
> 
> (3) "50% Off/Thuggisa" ~ Octopimp


	3. FNAF 3 "Warning you WILL Die!" (Takao x Reader) feat. Midorima

Shutoku High's shooting guard, Midorima Shintarou and power forward Takao Kazunari were in the gym practicing after hours...much to the hawk eyed player's demise. After what happened in the Rakuzan game during the Winter Cup, he wanted to make sure that he and his co-ace perfected their new technique, where Takao would toss him the ball and he would already be in the air in the accepting position to shoot the three pointer.

With the last ball in his hand, Takao began to dribble down the court, as if he were passing his opponents. Using his hawk eye, he saw Midorima already in the air and passed the ball to him. However, just as Midorima went to accept the ball....

"Shin-shin! Kazu-chan!"a voice exclaimed, startling both men and causing Midorima to miss the basket.

"(Y/N)-chan/(Y/N)" both men said, as they recognized the owner of the voice.

With a laugh, you began running towards the two of them, instantly jumping on Midorima's back.

"What are you doing, nanodayo?!" he exclaimed, trying to get the figure off his back.

"Mou. You're no fun, Shin-shin," you pouted, as you got off his back. Your attention immedietly went towards the raven haired male and you gave him a huge hug.

"(Y/N), I'm all sweaty," Takao said, as he returned your hug.

"Don't care," you said, nuzzling your face into his chest. "I want a hug."

Takao couldn't help but smile as he kissed your forehead, only to look up into the annoyed green eyes. Before he could say anything, the carrot grabbed the back of your shirt and yanked you away.

"Mou! Stop being over protective, onii-chan," you whined.

That's right. You were Midorima (Y/N), the twin sister of Shutoku's Oha Sa obsessed, tsundere carrot. And yes, you were in a relationship with Takao Kazunari, also known as the thorn in Shintarou's side.

"What bring you here, (Y/N)-chan?" your boyfriend asked, yanking you away from your brother, leaning against you on your shoulder.

"Indeed. What is so important that you _had_ to interrupt our practice, nanodayo."

"Your practice ended an hour ago," you deadpanned. "Besides, it's Friday night! We should do something fun!"

"(Y/N) is right, Shin-chan!" Takao agreed as he got off your shoulder, only to walk over to the life-sized carrot and leaned against him by placing his bent arm on his shoulder. "Besides, we're going to get yelled at by the teachers since we're here so late. "

"No."

"Please Shin-chan,? You and I never get to do things together because of your tsundere-ness and I miss spending time with my brother," you said as your eyes started to water. "You're always busy with school and basketball its like there's no time for me."

Immediately, Takao scrambled off of Midorima's shoulder and brought you into a hug. "Come on, Midorima," he said. Whenever Takao uses his last name, he's being serious; especially since he only refers to him as _Shin-chan_. "I'm busy with school and practice as well, yet I still take time to hang out with my sister."

Midorima pushed his glasses up as a sigh escaped his lips. He really did care for you, you are his sister after all. "Fine." he said, caving in.

Both expressions on yours and Takao's faces immediately changed to ones of happiness. "Thanks Shin-chan!" you both exclaimed.

"However," Midorima said, causing the two celebrating teenagers to pause, "We will be hanging out at Takao's place."

"That's fine, onii-chan," you said with a smile. "What I wanted to do tonight involves being inside."

**_~~~ Time Skip brought to you by Kise being chased by his fangirls~~~_ **

"So what pointless event do you have in store, (Y/N)?"

Currently, all three of you were in the living room. Midorima was on the couch, while both you and Takao were on the floor (you sitting with you back against his chest) with your laptop in front of you. "We're playing Five Nights at Freddy's 3," you say as you booted up the game.

It was at that moment that the main screen popped up, startling all three of you. (Refer to image above).

"I will not play that game, (y/n)," Midorima said, with a warning tone.

"You scared, Shin-chan?" Takao asked in between laughs.

"I don't get scared, nanodayo."

"You won't be, Shin-Shin! Takao will be," you said, which caused the raven-haired male to stop laughing. 

"You say what now?" he asked, with a shocked and surprised look on his face. "That wasn't apart of the plan, (y/n)-chan. We were supposed to make Shin-chan scared."

"Oi! You planned this?!"

"Duh," you and Takao say in unison. "We wanted to see you get scared."

"I dont get scared, nanodayo."

"Regardless," Takao said, turning back to face you. "Why me?"

"Because I want you too. Besides, Shin promised to spend the night with me, and since I"ll be here, he'll stay as well."

Takao sighed. "Fine, but at least tell me what I have to do, (Y/N)."

"I will say that there's only one animatronic. In regards to what you have to do, you'll find out, nanodayo," you replied mocking your brother's 'catch phrase'.

"Oi!"

~~~~~~~  
 **Night 1**

**12 am**

_Hey hey! Glad you came back for another night!_

"Another night?" both Takao and Midorima asked in unison.

"Again, what part of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 didn't you two understand? Its the third installment of a saga. Now shush and Kazu, start familiarizing yourself while the guy is talking."

"[...] Uh, yeah you've officially become part of the attraction! You'll be starring as...the security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, you know, to make sure nobody steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show! It'll make it feel really authentic, I think."

"Don't say anything, Shintarou," you said from your position on the floor; you heard your brother take a breath to most likely make a snarky remark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Night 1  
3 am**

_[...] Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new set up, um, you can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams...uh, then over to your far left, you can flip up your maintenance panel! Uh, y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, heh heh. Some of this equipment is barely functional. I wasn't joking about the fire, that's- that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you'll want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seein' some crazy stuff, man! Keep that air flowin'! Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have somethin' new for you tomorrow night."_

"You'll help me, right, (Y/N)?" Takao asked, looking at your briefly by using his hawk eye.

"To an extent," you shrugged. "Was it really necessary for you to use your hawk eye when I'm right here?"

Takao continued to click between the different rooms, occasionally jumping when certain things randomly started to malfunction.

At that moment, the sound of chimes went off as the three of you saw the clock change from **5:59 am** to **6 am.**

"I survived the first night?" Takao questioned, in which you just nodded in response.

It was at that moment that a mini game thing appeared, where it looks like a video game. Takao picked up on what you had to do and started to roam the building.

"What do I do?"

"Follow the purple thing."

He did as he asked, only for him to jolt when he saw a purple guy appear and eat him (in this case, the character was Freddy).

"This game is going to be easy!" 

You snorted as the screen for the second night appeared.

"What, nanodayo?"

_"You'll see"_

~~~~~~~~

**Night 2; 2 am**

At this point, the security room started to flash red, which in all cases, isn't a good sign.

"What's happening?!"

"C-check the ventilation system, nanodayo."

"Did you just stutter, oni-chan?"

"Shut up, nanodayo."

Takao then panned back over to the map and started to look at the air vents. He clicked on a room and the eye of Springtrap appeared, which caught the three of you by surprise (since you were already familiar with this game, you weren't as scared or jumpy.

"Make sure you repair all systems," Midorima said, chiming in.

"Good idea, Shin-chan!" Takao said.

Unknown to them, the moment they got out of the camera settings, creepy Springtrap appeared as a jump scare.

Both boys jumped and screamed as expected and you laughed; however, the moment you heard a thud, you ran over and turned on the lights.

When your eyes adjusted, you saw your laptop thrown across the room. Once you inspected your laptop to make sure there wasn't any damage, you turned your attention to the other boys. Takao was holding the back of his head in pain (he must've hit his head against the glass coffee table).

"Kazu-chan, you okay?" you asked, as you went over to him and checked him over.

"Besides almost having a heart attack, I think I'm alright," he chuckled. "Ne, Shin-chan, you oka-" the male paused, noticing that his best friend wasn't on the couch. "Shin-chan?"

There was a moan from behind the sofa and both you and Takao scrambled getting on the couch cushions. You peered over the couch and saw the male, also holding the back of his head, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Shin-chan, are you okay?" you asked.

"W-what the hell w-was that, n-nanodayo?"

"That was Springtrap," you said, as you got off the sofa and went back to the laptop. "Do you boys still want to play?"

"Yes," Takao said, grabbing the laptop from your hands.

Before he could press _continue_ , you decided to move the glass table.

"(Y/N)-chan. You took away my backrest."

"Come here you big baby," you said, as you resumed your position on the floor. This time, you had Takao sit between your legs with his back against your chest, as your arms were wrapped around his waist.

You heard some rustling next to you and you saw your brother sitting next to you, holding some pillows. "Shin-chan, you're joining us?"

"I-it's not because I'm scared, nanodayo," he said, his tsundereness kicking in once again.

**~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Murasakibara's sweets~~~~~~~~**

**Night 5; 5 am**

 

"We're almost there, Shin-chan," Takao said, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

They were currently on the last hour on the last day; you had fallen asleep and had your chin resting on Takao's shoulder.

At that moment, Foxy decided to jump scare and both of the boys jumped.

The motion of Takao jumping, caused your neck to bounce up, as you yelped in pain. The minute you recovered, you looked at the scene in front of you. Once again, your laptop was across the room, but what was really strange was that Takao wasn't in front of you.

"What the-"

Confused, you turned your head and you couldn't help but laugh. Takao _somehow_ had his whole body wrapped around your brother's neck with his head buried on his shoulder - which reminded you so much of Scooby-Doo climbing on top of Shaggy-and your brother had his face buried in the pillow he was holding.

"It's not funny (Y/N)."

"Takao, _get off,_ " your brother yelled.

As your boyfriend got back on the floor, you had gone to retrieve your laptop. "I think we'll call it a night."

"G-good idea," Takao said, shaking as he stood up and checked his phone.

"Were you scared, onii-chan?" you asked, teasing your brother.

"O-of course not, nanodayo," he stuttered, pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Takao, Miyaji-san sent a mass text saying that we have practice in the morning. Would it be alright if I stayed here for the night? After all, your house is closer to school."

"Sure, Shin-chan. (Y/N)-chan can stay in my room-"

"TAKAO!"

"Not like that, Shin-chan!" he replied, putting his hands up defensively. "We would be sleeping in the living room while (Y/N) sleeps in my room."

"Like hell I'm letting you near her while she sleeps," he started, "N-not like I care, nanodayo."

A smirk then appeared on his face. "So (y/n), do you want me to tuck you into bed?" he asked, as his am snaked around your waist.

"Bakao!"

"Um. Why don't we all sleep in the living room? It will be like a giant slumber party."

The boys looked at each other and nodded. "Sound's fine to me."

**~~~~~Morning Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Shutoko Gym**

**8 am**

Midorima and Takao walked out of the locker rooms, only to find the rest of the team in a group huddle, laughing.

"What's going on guys?" Takao asked, as the two of them walked up to the group. Both boys stopped in their tracks when they heard the sound of screaming come from the group. Not just any scream, but their screams.

"What the hell? Nanodayo?!"

Laughing, Miyaji held out his phone and showed them what they were watching. "I thought you don't get scared, Midorima!"

They had been watching a video, and both boys recognized the background. They were at Takao's house; you were sitting next to Takao who had his laptop on his lap, while Midorima was on the couch. However, you were no where to be seen.

Both boys didn't have to watch the rest of the video to figure out why they had been laughing. It was their reactions to the first jump scare, and they knew who was behind it all.

"(Y/N)/(Y/N)-CHAN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it sucked-its late as I'm writing this and I wanted to get this out there. So here's the third game of FNAF. I haven't played this game so I was going off of Markiplier's videos.
> 
> This was a challenge.....I didn't know if Midorima was in character, or if he could've been more in character. Let me know.


	4. FNAF 4 "They're Right Behind You" ~ ( Aomine x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was requested by a reader on my wattpad version of this story.

It was a gorgeous Saturday evening at the Aomine residence. The stars were shining bright and the moon was full-

Heh, had you going didn't I.......Nope. Not the case.

It was a stormy Saturday evening at the Aomine residence. Both Chou and her boyfriend were stuck inside, which really irritated the power forward.

"This sucks," he muttered. "I wanted to play basketball."

"You sound like Kagami," Chou chuckled as she walked into the room.

"Oi! Don't compare me to him!" he said glaring at her, watching as she sat next to him on the couch. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Chou stopped and began to think, which didn't last long, because she instantly thought of an idea. Leaning over the sofa, she unzipped her backpack and took out her laptop.

"You're seriously going to work on fanfiction right  _now?"_

"No," she replied, sitting on the floor using the couch as a back rest as the computer booted up. "We're going to play a game," she said, mischief evident in her eyes.

Sighing, the blue haired male joined her on the floor. "What do you have in mind, babe?"

Chou chuckled, as she clicked on the games icon. Instantly, the screen turned red, with faint black silhouettes of a house and trees, with the words,  _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ etched  in the upper right corner.

"We're playing that wimpy game?"

She turned and glared at him. "Its not  _wimpy_. This is said to be the hardest and the scariest of the Freddy games EVER!" She turned her attention back to the screen and had her curser hovering over the  _new game_ button. "Besides, this is the only one I haven't played,  _and_  I know you'll get scared."

"Oi! I don't get scared," he said. "I'm a man, and men don't get scared. The only one who can scare me, is me." However at that moment, the sound of thunder occurred, which caused the man to stiffen.

"...and apparently thunder"

"Before we play, tell me about the game?" he said, a scowl on his face.

She sighed and turned to face him. "Just like the other three games, we must once again defend ourselves against Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and even worse things that lurk in the shadows. However, this time it takes place at 'our house'," she started. "Playing as a child whose role is yet unknown, we must safeguard yourself until 6am by watching the doors, as well as warding off unwanted creatures that may venture into your closet or onto the bed behind you. The only thing we have is a flashlight to protect ourselves.It will scare away things that may be creeping at the far end of the hallways, but be careful, and listen. If something has crept too close, then shining lights in its eyes will be your end." (1)

"Doesn't sound bad-"

" _HOWEVER_ ," she said, interrupting him, "this game relies on hearing so silence is important." She gave him a knowing look.

"Oi.....I can be quiet."

* * *

 

**_Night 1_ **

**_12 AM_ **

The computer screen in front of Chou and Aomine showed the image of a bedroom.

"That fan is back," Chou chuckled, as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, without taking her eyes off the screen.

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Fan?" he questioned

She nodded as she continued to experiment with the controls. "Mhmm. In  _FNAF 1, 2,_  and  _3,_ there is always a fan-I don't know why, but its kinda funny."

The blue haired male shrugged and continued what he was doing; resting his head on her shoulder.

* * *

 

**_Night 1_ **   
**_1 am_ **

"This is weird," she said, confusion on her face.

"What?"

"There's a phone," she muttered, her voice trailing off.

"Again, what?"

"The phone no do phone guy," she said. "The phone no do phone guy stuff!" (2)

"...Why the hell are you sounding like a kid?"

Chou clicked on the little bear on the bed and it let out a squeak. "Hehe, he still squeaks," she giggled, her face scrunching up resembling the expression a young boy makes when something 'stupid' is said (She recalls this expression appearing on Aomine once Momoi hit puberty.) "I found the squeaker!" (3)

The blue haired male chuckled as he kissed her temple, before resting his head on her shoulder once again. "Seriously though, what are you talking about?"

"In the first few games, there was always a guy who spoke to you with  _hints_.  Thats why I'm sad that he's not there to comfort me."

"Oi! What am I?" he growled.

"Still, his voice was comforting during the other three games-" she paused when she heard sounds coming from outside the far left door. "AWww! Why is my fan not going!?" she whined. "That purple fan up there, it no go Aho." (4)

"....okay stop talking like that."

"Sorry!!"

* * *

 

**_Night 1_ **   
**_5 am_ **

Chou and Aomine continued playing the game-mostly her this time). A smile appeared on her face as 5 am rolled around.

"This is too easy!" Aomine said, taking the laptop off of her lap and placed it on his. "After all, you said that nothing really happens on night one-"

"Give it!" she growled, taking back her precious laptop and resuming.

There was utter silence between the two of them. The only sound that could be heard was from one of the creatures in the hallway.

"Chou! Someone's coming! Close the door!" Aomine said, his voice shaking a bit.

"I know that baka," she said as she headed towards the door.

However, she wasn't fast enough.

"WHAT THE F***!!" both of them screamed, as a jump scare of Chica appeared. However, this version of Chica had three rows of razor sharp teeth and red eyes.

Chou started to laugh; sure she was startled, but she expected that. "Time to start from the beginning, right Aho-" Her voice trailed off as she realized her boyfriend was no longer next to her. "Aomine?"

She heard some faint whimpering from behind the couch and peered over it; it was there that she found him, crouching down muttering something that she couldn't decipher.

"Told you it would scare you," you chuckled.

"Shut up," he grumbled as he lept over the couch and sat on the floor.

"Do you want to try it?" she asked, "Unless you're scared."

Aomine's demenor changed at that moment. "Give me that," he said, sitting on the ground once again and grabbed the laptop.

"Lets make this  _interesting_ ," she said with a sly smile on her face. We will take turns. So since I went, you're going to go. However, if you die, it goes to the other person; in this case, it would be me. If you beat the night, then you continue until you die."

"Deal."

* * *

As time went on, they both made it to the bonus night; the one with the unknown animatronic. It was Chou's turn when the game started. Before she could even do anything, another jump scare appeared; this one being ten times scarier than the others.

She jumped in the air (almost throwing her laptop) with a startled yelp. "....maybe we should call it a draw?" she said, looking towards her boyfriend-

....only to find that he was no where to be found.

"Daiki?" she asked, as the thunder got louder and the lighting got brighter. As soon as she turned on the lights, she noticed the couch shaking. She peered behind it, only to find it empty, which puzzled her. As Chou turned to leave, only to notice that one of the couches was slightly elevated than the other; more specifically, there was a pair of legs sticking out from under the couch.

_How the hell did he-_  the female was very puzzled. Walking over to the couch, she kicked the pair of legs. "How the hell did you fit under there?"

"I'm not sure," he said with a shaky voice.

An idea popped into her head. She took out her cellphone and began recording this situation. (After all, this is a once in a life time thing).

"More importantly,  _why_  are you under there?" she asked, trying so hard to keep the camera still since she was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Whatever that damn thing was that popped out of no where! That scared the living shit out of me, Chou!"

"I thought you said earlier that you didn't get scared."

"That was  _before_  we played the game. I actually wet myself a little bit."

.....That was all it took. Chou bursted out laughing.

"Oi! It's not funny!" he growled, which was muffled by the couch.

"I'll go get us some ice cream," she said, still recording.

"Chou," he said, causing the female to turn back around. "....I'm stuck."

Chou decided to stop recording at that moment, only to realize that she had turned on the sound half-way through recording. In result, a  _ping_  echoed throughout the living room.

"Chou. You better not have been recording me," he said, as his legs started to flail. "More importantly, you better  _not_  be planning on sending  _anything_  to the team."

"You know, I wasn't planning on sending it to anyone. I was going to use it as blackmail, but you just gave me a great idea! Thanks babe!" she said, sending the video in a mass text to the entire basketball team.

"TEME!!!" he exclaimed as he squirmed. "AND I'M STILL STUCK CHOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Info from Wiki
> 
> 2-4. Direct quotes from Markiplier in his first video for FNAF 4
> 
> All puns in this story are from the tumblr blog, "incorrectknb and I have their permission to use the quotes! Go follow them for more funny stuff. Every chapter will have a random quote from them at the end.
> 
> I know this was somewhat rushed //sweat drops// but I wanted to get it out. I'm only familiar with the first game, so the other games are really choppy in these past three chapters...I"M SORRY!


	5. [Songfic] "S&M" (Hanamiya x Reader) ~ Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (b/F/N) = Best Friend Name
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual themes as well as sexual kinks. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
> Song Lyrics used: "S&M" by Rhianna (feat Britney Spears)

You love him. You really do. Sure, other people see him as a sinister, disingenuous person, but there is a side of him that he only shows you. When its just the two of you, he's gentle, sincere (to an extent); when in public, he keeps up his "bad boy" appearance and picks on you a bit, but you know that all the stuff he says to you isn't true.

However, as much as you love this bad boy, you do get annoyed with him, and this happens to be one of those days; reason why? He's always embarrassing you; especially in front of his friends, which included your brother. You really wanted to get back at him and tonight was the night you were going to do it.

You were at a Karaoke bar with your friends, waiting for your boyfriend to show up-and by your friends, you mean your brother and boyfriend's friends.

"You told Hanamiya to come at the right time, right (Y/N)?" Yamazaki exclaimed.

Yes, thats right. The group of people you're hanging out with is no other than the Kirisaki Daichi basketball team. People often question why you hang out with them, despite the way they play. Main reason? Your brother is on the team.

"Calm your tits, Yamazaki," you say, taking a sip of the beverage you ordered. "Kazu and I told him to come at 9. He'll be here-" you flinch when you heard the sound of gum popping. "Onii-chan, stop it. That's disgusting."

"Your sister is right, Hara," Furuhashi said, glaring at his senpai. "Besides, don't you think he'll get pissed at you for wearing his jersey, (F/N)?"

You shrugged. "It's not like I've altered it....yet," you replied with a chuckle. Taking a hair tie off your wrist, you began to bunch up the jersey and tied it, revealing a bit of your stomach.

Hara laughed as he checked his phone. "You better get ready, (F/N). He's walking in now."

With a nod, you got up,

"What are you planning, Hara?" Seto asked, as they watched you head up to the stage, standing in a very dark corner.

Blowing a bubble, the male shrugged.

It was a few minutes later that the door to the private karaoke room opened and closed, revealing their former captain.

"'Bout time you got here, man," Hara said, getting up and giving the black haired male a fist bump.

"Yea, Yea. I couldn't find my f***ing jersey, and I know your sister took it-" his voice trailed off looking around the room. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

Yamazaki took a breath and opened his mouth, only for Furuhashi to clamp his hand over it; Yamazaki can't keep his mouth shut so Hara was grateful for his kouhai's quick thinking.

"Bathroom," Furuhashi said,

Shrugging,  Hanamiya sat down. "Tch. So which of you idiots is first," Hanamiya said, leaning back in his chair. Knowing that you would be singing, he made sure that he sat facing the stage. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that there was a pole in the middle of it.

Suddenly, the lights in the room went dark, and the sound of speakers turning on was heard, followed by upbeat music.

> _I like it, Like it_  
>  _I like it, like it_  
>  _I like it, like it_  
>  _I I like it like it-_  
>  _Na na na_  
>  _Come on_  
>  _Na na na_  
>  _Come on_  
>  _Na na na na na_  
>  _Come on_  
>  _Na na na_  
>  _Come on_  
>  _Come on_  
>  _Come on_  
>  _Na na na na_

The lights focusing on the stage turned on, revealing you in all your sexy glory. Yes, your plan was to turn him on in front of his teammates.

With your back against the pole and mic in your hand, you began to slide down, and crouched down in a very seductive way as you sang the  first verse.

> _Feels so good being bad_  
>  _There's no way I'm turning back_  
>  _Now the pain is my pleasure_  
>  _Cause nothing could measure_
> 
> _Love is great, love is fine_  
>  _Out the box, out of line_  
>  _The affliction of the feeling_  
>  _Leaves me wanting more_

The moment the chorus came on, you once again, seductively crouched down, running your right hand down your front-traveling over your breast, your stomach and by the time you were fully crouched down, your hand had brushed over the front of your intimate area. As the chorus repeated, you slowly and seductively stood up again

> _[Chorus x2]_  
>  _Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_  
>  _Sex in the air_  
>  _I don't care_  
>  _I love the smell of it_  
>  _Sticks and stones_  
>  _May break my bones_  
>  _But chains and whips_  
>  _Excite me_

As the interlude came on, you couldn't help but look at Hanamiya, who's face hasn't changed a bit; still with a scowl on his face.

_.....Does he really not like me wearing his jersey?_ You thought.

It was time to turn it up a notch. With the mic still in your hand you took off the jersey and the sweats you were wearing, revealing your true outfit. You were actually wearing a teal crop top, while the skirt you were wearing barely covered  your butt. As you began to sing the second verse, a smirk came on your lips.

> _Just one night full of sin_  
>  _Feel the pain on your skin_  
>  _Tough, I don't scream mercy_  
>  _It's your time to hurt me_  
>  _Yeah_

Just like you did earlier, you shimmied your body as you swayed your hips.

> _If I'm bad tie me down_  
>  _Shut me up, gag and bound me_  
>  _Cos the pain is my pleasure_  
>  _Nothing comes better_  
>  _Yeah_

The chorus came on again and you decided to walk back to the pole, swaying your hips.

> _[Chorus:]_  
>  _Cause I may be bad_  
>  _But I'm perfectly good at it_  
>  _Sex in the air_  
>  _I don't care_  
>  _I love the smell of it_  
>  _Sticks and stones_  
>  _May break my bones_  
>  _But chains and whips_  
>  _Excite me_

While Makotos eyes were slightly expressive, he still didn't show any emotion. It wasn't until you got to the mini bridge that he finally understood the meaning of the song. You notice his facial expression shift, his lips in a straight line, but you knew it wouldn't last long-that he would soon break.

> _S...S...S_  
>  _And_  
>  _M...M...M_  
>  _S...S...S_  
>  _And_  
>  _M...M...M_

You took your hair out of the messy bun you were wearing to allow your (H/C) locks to cascade down your back.  Your eyes connected with Hanamiyas, and this time, you could see his facial expression fully change; his face was red and with your awesome sight, you could see a bulge in his pants. You decided , you would seductively (very seductively) walk towards him.

> _Oh_  
>  _I love the feeling_  
>  _You bring to me_  
>  _Oh, you turn me on_  
>  _It's exactly what_  
>  _I've been yearning for_  
>  _Give it to me strong_

Before you got to the ending of the bridge, you jumped off the stage walked over to him; you straddled his lap and continued.

_And meet me in my boudoir_  
_Make my body say ah, ah, ah_  
_I like it_  
_Like it_

The chorus was on again and you decided to walk your fingers up his chest as you sang it-while you ground your hips against his crotch.

> _[Chorus]_  
>  _Cause I may be bad_  
>  _But I'm perfectly good at it_  
>  _Sex in the air_  
>  _I don't care_  
>  _I love the smell of it_  
>  _Sticks and stones_  
>  _May break my bones_  
>  _But chains and whips_  
>  _Excite me_

As you repeated the chorus, you walked back towards the stage, while you still swayed your hips.

> _Na na na na_  
>  [x 4]  
>  _Come on_  
>  _Come on_  
>  _Come on_  
>  _I like it_  
>  _Like it_
> 
> _S...S...S_  
>  _And_  
>  _M...M...M_  
>  _S...S...S_  
>  _And_  
>  _M...M...M_  
>  _S...S...S_  
>  _And_  
>  _M...M...M_

As the song came to an end, your body was leaning against the pole, as a very husky and loud moan escaped your lips.

You stood up straight and grabbing your sweatpants which you discarded earlier, you quickly slipped them on as well as Makotos jersey.

The boys were too awestruck to move; they were literally in shock. There was no indication of movement-including from your boyfriend (which was a first).

The only one who wasn't affected by the performance was your brother. "I think it worked," you said, as you walked passed them and grabbed your bag.

"Maybe a bit too well," Hara chuckled, which caused you to look confused. Motioning his head towards Makoto, you looked and your eyes widened; he'll definitely have to deal with that later on.

"I thought he would've noticed-"

"Eh, leave him be. He'll have to deal with it."

"I can't believe one of your plans worked," you say as you turned around to give Hara a one sided goodbye hug. "But I'm off to the mall with (B/F/N). "

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't," you say as you walk away, chuckling at your boyfriends reaction.

The sound of the door slamming shut brought the others back into reality.

"What the hell was that?!" Yamasaki exclaimed.

The normally expressionless Furuhashi nodded-his cheeks tinted a shade of red. "Indeed."

"What the f*ck happened Hara?!" Makoto exclaimed, getting up and grabbing the gum chewer by the front of his shirt.

"I would think it would be obvious no? She wanted to get payback -"

"For what?!"

"All the times you humiliated and embarrassed her," he replied, only for his lips to move into a smile. "And I think it worked."

"What the hell do you mean, idiot!"

It was then that the other guys in the room started laughing.

"Again, I think it would have been obvious. You have an uninvited guest that got  _too_  excited."

Catching on to what the male meant, he released him and looked down. Not only was he massively turned on, it turned out that he subconsciously soiled himself. For the first time in his life, he was embarrassed.

"(F/N)!!!" He yelled, storming out of the bar.

"There is one flaw to your plan dude," Seto said, grabbing the lavender haired makes attention.

"Which is?"

"We all know how Hanamiya is. Your plan pretty much gave him full permission to screw your sister."

The only sound heard in the room was the sound of gum popping.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not very good with song fics involving the character actually singing and dancing. - =͟͟͞͞ =͟͟͞͞ ﾍ( 'Д')ﾉ
> 
> I know it isn't exactly a lemon....but....it's hard trying to embarrass Hanamiya.
> 
> I'll most likely be editing this some more to make it flow better so I apologize if it's choppy. （／_＼) and I also wanted to update this story so...yea.... (-_-);


	6. [Songfic] "I Wont Let Go" (Aomine x Reader) Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Key:  
> Italic - Song Lyrics  
> Bold Italic - lyrics used in your conversation.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB or the Song; the song is "I Won't Let Go" by Rascal Flats

You ignored the cries from your friends as you ran out of the stadium, chasing after your boyfriend.

You attend Touou Academy and were in a relationship with the ace of their basketball team Aomine Daiki.

The first match of the Winter Cup had your school playing against Seirin High. You knew that to Aomine, this was another chance to beat their own aces, while for them, it was a revenge match.

In the end, Seirin had won, meaning that your school was out of the competition.

Your team played extremely well-especially Sakurai, the apologetic mushroom; however, their teamwork and plays were no match for Seirin's Light and Shadow duo.

The moment the final buzzer rang, you saw your boyfriend storm out of the stadium-not bothering to stay for the line-up.

"Dai-chan!" You heard their manager exclaim, failing to grab his attention.

Ignoring your friends you stood up and headed out of the stadium.

Aomine  _hated_ to lose-after all, no one can beat him, but him.

You hoped that this loss would be a wake up call for him; that everyone suffers with things like this.

_"_ Daiki" you say as you knocked on his door only to get no response.   
With a sigh, you grabbed the spare key from under the mat and unlocked the door to his apartment. "Daiki, I'm coming in."

Onceyou took your shoes off you padded into the living room and saw your boyfriend sitting on the couch. He was looking at the floor, as his arms were resting in his knees.

"Daiki," you say as you sat next to him.

♪♬  _It's like a storm_  
 _That cuts a path_  
 _It breaks your will_  
 _It feels like that_ _....._ ♪♬

"Leave me alone, (F/N)" he said shrugging your hand off his shoulder.

♪♬  _You think you're lost_  
 _But you're not lost on your own_  
 _you're not alone_ _...._ ♪♬

Youplaced your hands back in your lap as you silently sat next to him. "You played well. You all did."

_"_ Shut up, (F/N).  I don't want to hear anything about that game." He growled, his hands clenching into fists.

♪♬  _I will stand by you_  
 _I will help you through_  
 _When you've done all you can do_  
 _If you can't cope_  
 _I will dry your eyes_  
 _I will fight your fight...._ ♪♬

Your eyes widened, but they softened. You could see it; he was hurting...badly. The man that you loved was crushed-as if a car drove him over. It was a reality check for him.

"There's always next year-"

"Shut up!" He yelled as he stood up, startling you. "Shut the hell up!

Your eyes widened at what you saw. The lazy, cunning, somewhat emotionless face that you knew was replaced with one of sadness; the sapphire eyes that you fell in love with-that held such fire and determination, were dilated and misty-eyed.

Grabbing his arm and mustering all your strength, you yanked yourself up and wrapped your arms tightly around his waist, bringing him into a hug.

♪♬  _I will hold you tight_  
 _And I won't let go_ _..._ ♪♬

_"_ Daiki," you started, as you tightened your hold on the back of his jersey,  _"_ ** _It hurts my heart to see you cry. I know it's dark now, but that's apart of life, and it finds us all_** _"_

The taller male stiffened and pushed you away before you could finish what you were saying. "I'm not crying, (F/N)."

♪♬ _And we're too small_  
 _To stop the rain_  
 _Oh but when it rains_

_I will stand by you_  
 _I will help you through_  
 _When you've done all you can do_  
 _And you can't cope_ ♪♬

You looked at the male again, as he looked away from you and what you saw surprised you; you could see faint tear tracks that were on his face. Gingerly, you placed your hand on his face and wiped the stain away. 

♪♬ _I will dry your eyes_  
 _I will fight your fight_  
 _I will hold you tight_ ♪♬

_"_ You know it's alright to cry," you murmured. "I won't think any less of you for it."

There was a long pause after you spoke, and then his arms were around me and he had buried his face in your hair; his shoulders were shaking and you honestly had  no desire to detangle yourself from his hug.

_"_ It hurts," he whispered. "Even in the zone I couldn't defeat him."

♪♬ _And I won't let you fall_  
 _Don't be afraid to fall_  
 _I'm right here to catch you_ _...._ ♪♬

"I feel like I let you down. Not only did I play with the intent to beat Tetsu and Bakagami, I played for you."

_"_ Daiki," you said as you got out of his hug and sat down on the couch again, patting the seat next to you. 

♪♬ _I won't let you down_  
 _It won't get you down_  
 _you're gonna make it_  
 _Yeah_ _...._ ♪♬

_"_ You could never let me down. I love you and I know you can be the best in Japan _._ ** _I know you can make it_** _! "_

"(F/N)-"

"And you're not alone! You have Momoi, Sakurai-you even have me, Aho." You said as you kissed him briefly. "I'll always be there for you."

He kissed you back, molding his lips into yours. You broke apart after a few minutes and he rested his forehead against yours;his eyes looking deep into your own.

Once again you gingerly placed your hand on his cheek, and brushed away a tear.

"I love you, (F/N)," he whispered as he backed away-only for him to lie down and use your lap as a pillow.

"Love you too, Daiki," you said, as you ran your fingers through his hair.

There was a few moments of silence before he broke it. "(F/N)?"

"Hmm?"

"...Could you sing something," he whispered.

You chuckled, knowing that his face is probably pink right now.

"Sure," you said, as you resumed what you were doing.   
 _"_ ♪♬  ** _Cause I will stand by you_**  
 ** _I will help you through_**  
 ** _When you've done all you can do_**  
 ** _And you can't cope_**  
 ** _And I will dry your eyes_**  
 ** _I will fight your fight_**  
 ** _I will hold you tight_**  
 ** _And I won't let go_** ** _"_** ♪♬

You felt his breathing change, indicating that he fell asleep. Taking your hand off of his hair, you allowed your arm to rest over his waist, as you nestled into the couch, allowing sleep to take over. 

♪♬  _Oh I'm gonna hold you_  
 _And I won't let go_  
 _Won't let you go_  
 _No I won't_ ♪♬


	7. "Emperor Strikes Back"~ (Husband! Akashi x Wife! Reader) ~ Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:   
> (D/N) = Daughter's Name  
> (S/N) = Son's Name  
> (P/N) = Pet Name

It was a peaceful evening for you and your husband; your 15 year old daughter was out with a friend and you and your husband were watching  your son playing with the puppy that you gave him (your husband was  _really_ not happy about that, but he caved eventually-but that is a story for a different time).

It was amazing how your son looked like you; he had your (H/C) hair and nose; the only thing that indicated that he was indeed an Akashi were his eyes-both of which were ruby red (you were  _grateful_  that he didn't inherit the heterochromatic eyes) .

You couldn't help but smile as your 5 year old attempted to teach the puppy to "sit" on command, which worked due to the turkey pieces that the dog was rewarded with. Your husband on the other hand had somewhat of a scowl on his face.

"Mom, (P/N) won't listen anymore," he whined, "The only thing he wants is the turkey."

"This is why I don't like dogs," you heard Akashi mutter under his breath.

Rolling your eyes, you discretely jabbed him in the ribs with your elbow. "Why not try standing up and doing it, (S/N)? Afterall, a dog needs a master and with you being at his height, he sees you as his equal."

"Shouldn't dad be the master since he's the emperor?"

Akashi beamed at that statement and just as he was about to respond, you clamped your hand over his mouth. The puppy just looked between you and your son, head to the side with a confused look on his face.

"No, (S/N). (P/N) is your dog, so you get to be the master."

"Yay!" he exclaimed, jumping up in the air, startling the puppy. "Come (P/N), we're going upstairs and you will obey me because I'm absolute."

Glaring at your husband, you watched him bound out of the room in excitement. The moment he was out of sight, you uncovered Akashi's mouth and hardened your glare as you noticed he had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"What have you been teaching our son, Seijuro?"

"I honestly don't know where he learned that from, (F/N)," he said in his defense. "And besides you shouldn't have done that, (F/N)," he growled.

"Done what?!" You exclaimed. "I don't want our son to be like Bokushi."

"Now bow before me, I'm absolute (P/N)!" You heard your son exclaim from upstairs.

You sighed while Akashi chuckled. "I'm going to kill Ryouta," you grumbled.

"Why do you think it's Ryouta?" He asked, looking at you with a raised eyebrow.

"He's the only one of you miracles that blabs about everything and anything."

"True," he said chuckling. Akashi wrapped his arm around you and brought you closer to him, so that you were resting your head against his shoulder-and he kissed the top of your head.

You sighed and snuggled into him while he turned on the tv. The channel that your son had been watching was an anime channel and the moment the theme song was heard, you beamed.

"KEEP IT ON!" You exclaimed, nearly elbowing your husband in the crotch.

"Damn it, (F/N)," he said, wrapping his arm around your waist to drag you back into his side. "You nearly hit my groin."

"I'm sorry Sei-chan, but it's  _Haikyu!_  You know how I feel about it."

"I know my empress," he whispered.

He wasn't really fond of you and this anime-mostly because you would always fangirl over cute characters.

_~*~*~*~Time set: 3rd Year of High School*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_It was a normal afternoon for you as you were currently relaxing at your boyfriend's house; like usual, you were in his room, lying on his bed, while he was at his desk working on paperwork (whether it was for his father or for school, you didn't know). With him attending Rakuzan and you attending Iwatobi, spending time with him was rare. With you and him having a four day holiday, you decided to take advantage of it by visiting him._

_...You should've known that he would be doing some kind of work._

_"Sei-chan! I'm bored," you whined, sprawling yourself further onto the bed so that the upper half of your body was hanging over the edge._

_"Then do your homework," he said, not tearing his eyes away from his work._

_"But it's a four day weekend, plus I have to go home later on tonight. What are you even doing anyway?"_

_"Unlike you, I'm doing my homework."_

_"You're no fun, Seijuro. You're ignoring me."_

_"Give me an hour and then we can do something," he added, still not turning around._

_"But.." you didn't bother to continue that statement. While Bokushi was indeed gone (for now), you_ **_knew_ ** _Oreshi was just as serious about school work. With a sigh, you took out your laptop and went to kissanime.to, deciding to catch up on the second season of_ _ Haikyu _ _._

_Suddenly, you perked your head up, an idea forming in your mind. With a smirk, you pulled up the episode where Kuroo and Bokuto peer pressure Tsukishima to join in their practice. Akashi_ **_knew_ ** _how much you adored the troublesome, best friend duo and_ **_absolutely_ ** **_hates_ ** _it when you fangirl over them._

_"Kuroo gets hotter in every episode-especially in his red uniform," you squealed, as you saw the black haired male teach Tsukishima some blocking techniques. You squealed even louder once Bokuto joined in and caused Kuroo to start taunting him. "I SHIP THEM SO HARD!! I'd give anything to actually hang out with them-"_

_Suddenly, the sound of a book slamming shut echoed through the room and before you knew it, the laptop was slammed shut. Looking up, you were staring into red eyes._

_"What did you want to do?"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Akashi couldn't help but shudder at that memory. With a sigh, he pulled you close to him and rested his head ontop of yours.

Half-way through the show, the sound of a car door slamming shut caught the red heads attention.

"(Y/N). Were you expecting company?"

You shook your head. "It must be (D/N)."

"She doesn't drive-"

"Sei-chan. It's fine, she went out with a friend for the day."

The red-head scowled and got up. "I'm going to see who this friend is."

The moment he stepped foot out of the living room, you bolted after him. "Sei-chan! Wait-"

Before you could finish your sentence, Akashi opened the door, revealing your daughter with her friend. Instantly the red-head stiffened.

_Shit...._

"(D/N), what are you doing?" Akashi asked, in a calm manner-however after being married to him for so long, you  _knew_  it wasn't calm at all. "And who is  _this_?"

Once again you face palmed; you knew damn well that he knew  _exactly_  who this person was; after all, her friend  _did_  resemble their father from the hair to the eyes.

Your daughter took a step back from her friend. "Um...dad, this is -"

"Aomine Junichi," he replied, preventing (D/N) from finishing her sentence. The tone of voice he had caused the younger male to stiffen. "Why did it look like you were going to kiss him?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm...I'm dating your daughter, sir" the younger Aomine stuttered.

That's right, your daughter was dating the son of the former ace of Teiko and Too Academy Aomine Daiki.

"I see," Akashi replied, his tone darkening a bit. You noticed both your daughter and her boyfriend stiffen and you  _knew_  that something changed in your husband's demeanor.

"(D/N). Go inside; your mother and I need to talk to your....boyfriend here."

"T-that's alright sir, I was just getting ready to leave. I just wanted to get her home s-safe," he said, backing away from the door. "See you at school, (D/N). Nice to meet you Akashi-san." And with that statement, the teenager got in his car and drove off.

You watched your daughter wave to him, only for your husband to start sarcastically waving as well, causing the male to speed out of the driveway faster.

Pinching the brim of your nose, you placed a hand on your hip. "(D/N). Why don't you go inside and get ready for dinner," you said, watching your daughter nod in agreement as she went inside.

Once both you and your husband were inside, he closed the door and let out a sigh.

"Akashi Seijuro. You scared that poor boy half to death," you scolded. "Did you turn into Bokushi for a while!?"

"You do realize that our daughter is dating  _Aomine's_  son, right?" He asked, completely ignoring the question; but he knew it was obvious that Bokushi had made an appearance-even if it was for a brief moment.

"Of course I knew," you replied. "I'm the one who told her to accept his request for a date."

Your husband's eyes widened as he heard the news. "Daiki was-no... _still_  is the biggest pervert of the Generation of Miracles. I was his captain-"

"I know," you replied, resting your hands on his shoulders, gently squeezing them. "But remember, this is Aomine  _Junichi_ not Aomine  _Daiki."_ You stretched up a bit and nuzzled the top of your head against the underside of  Akashi's chin.

With a sigh, your husband gently pushed you away, only to tip your chin up and kiss you; you were grateful that he was supporting you or you would've fallen.

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against yours, and whispered, "Good to see that I still have that effect on you."

You giggled. "Of course. You're  _my_  emperor after all and I really love you."

Moments like this were rare in your household especially with your son beginning to get nosey.

"(D/N)! Mom and dad are making out in the hallway!" Your son yelled, causing the two of you to jump apart. You couldn't help but laugh as Akashi's face turned red.

Regaining his composure, he took his cellphone out of his pocket and began to dial a number.

"Who are you calling, Sei?"

"I'm calling Ahomine to tell him to keep his son away from our daughter," he growled, finishing dialing the number.

"Sei, don't. He's a good kid.  _Don't_ go Bokushi on him."

"We are never having another kid," he said placing the phone against his ear and walking towards the kitchen.

You paused for a moment waiting for him to enter the kitchen.

"....So I guess this would be a bad time to say that I'm pregnant, right?"

"WHAT!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's son is named after his voice actor, Suwabe Junichi. Couldn't really think of a name that would work with Aomine XD)


	8. [Song-Fic] "Try" ~ GoM + Kagami x Insecure Reader) ~ Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Try"
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EATING DISORDERS THAT MAY BE TRIGGERING TO SOME READERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

_"Freak"_

_"Goth"_

_"Ugly fat bitch"_

You sighed as you looked at yourself closely in the mirror as those comments from your classmates back in middle school echoed in your head.

Every day you looked at the same thing. Your eyes. You really didn't like them. You hated the color; they were a medium shade of orange. And what made matters worse, they clashed with your black hair. You were often called "Halloween" or "Jack-o-Lantern" because of the combination of the two colors and you really didn't like it.

Sure you got used your eye color, but all your life, you've noticed that your left eye was always slightly turned inward and that made you feel really self-conscious(1). And on top of that, your body wasn't like the other girls-you were a bit on the chubby side.

...You really hated it

Even though your friends, whom you have dubbed the 'Generation of Skittles' constantly tell you that you're perfect and amazing, it still was no match for the nasty comments from your peers (although one complement from a Tsundere is iffy).

None of them ever understood why you would never believe them; believe any of the words that came out of their mouths.

_"It's what's underneath your skin that matters."_

_"It's the beauty that shines within, (Y/N)-chi!"_

_"Stop this foolishness at once, (F/N). You're fine the way you are, nanodayo"_

_"Eh? (F/N)-chin is pretty no matter what she wears."_

" _You're a perfect original, (F/N)-chan."_

_"You have great boobs!"_

You couldn't help but sigh. It was a miracle that they put up with your stubbornness because you refused to believe them. You were grateful for all they would do and say to make you feel better, but every compliment they gave, you replied with the same thing.

_"You're just saying that because you're my friends."_

To make all matters worse, one by one they all began changing. Their usual personalities slowly disappeared until you were left with friends whom you didn't know.

Turning away from the mirror, you walked over to your bed and once on your bed, you turned off the lights.

Tomorrow is the start of a new academic year; the start at a new school where no one knew you. It will be fine.

* * *

Being a first year at Seirin was going well for you so far-mostly because you had a familiar teal phantom around to make sure you kept your sanity; you were grateful that he didn't change like the others. It was going well that you even became the manager of the basketball team-and managed to befriend a certain ombre power forward by the name Kagami Taiga. You even helped the team win the winter cup; and with the help of Seirin's shadow and light duo, your friends from Teiko returned to their normal selves (or as normal as they could be).

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Due to all of the late training during the winter cup, most of your meals were from Maji Burger. Usually you would prepare your dinner ahead of time, but coming up with training regimens, focusing on each player so they can be their best takes up so much time that you weren't able to make food. And the result of all the fast food-you gained even more weight, and with that weight, the bullying that you thought was over at Teiko, resurfaced.

_"Look at how fat she's gotten."_

_"She looks more like a jack-o-lantern now. She's round just like a pumpkin."_

The insults were getting worse and worse and the confidence that you once had disappeared. You found yourself crying every night and even stopped yourself from inflicting self-harm.

One night, you finally had enough. You were going to do something about this.

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko," Kagami asked, walking up to the shorter male once they were done with practice.

"Yes, Kagami-kun."

"Have you noticed how (F/N) has been acting lately?"

The shadow was silent, as he shot a basket with his 'phantom shot'. A sigh escaped his lips. "So you've noticed too."

"Was she ever like this back at Teiko?"

He nodded and faced his light. "She was bullied a lot because of her appearance, often times being called words relating to halloween. No matter what I or the other miracles did or said, she wouldn't believe a single thing."

Kagami was silent and was about to break the silence until a loud voice echoed throughout the gym.

"Bakagami! Kuroko! Was (F/N) in class today?!" Riko yelled, storming into the gym.

"Now that you mention it," Kagami started, "she hasn't been in class for a week."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Hyuuga exclaimed, throwing a basketball at his head. "If she's not in class, then she wouldn't be here, aho."

"Not to mention, she's adding more pressure on me. So Kuroko and Bagami,  _do something_."

The two first years looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Its been weeks and you slowly gained more confidence that you decided to go back to school; your body was slimming down. People at school were noticing the change in your appearance, and the rumors stopped; you had never felt more relieved to go through a whole day without hearing anything-you were even getting complements from the girls who bullied you.

However, there was one person who was suspicious of your actions and that was your best friend, Kagami. He noticed that you wouldn't eat as much as you used too-you would usually eat anything that was in front of you, but lately, he's noticed you just picked at certain food that you ordered. Not only this, but you wouldn't walk home with him and Kuroko anymore-you were always at the gym after his practice. Adding onto this, you were always drinking water-you couldn't part from your water bottle and usually had to refill it every thirty minutes.

It has been a month since he noticed all these changes you were doing, and he never said anything about it.

The next day, he waited for you by your locker and when you appeared, he  _definitely_ knew something was up. Your black hair was now a light brown and your eyes were no longer orange-they were brown. What really changed was the fact you were wearing makeup, which you rarely do.

"Morning!" you said as you looked up at the red head.

"Good morning," he replied, looking at you with an emotionless expression. "You look....different."

"Thanks!" you replied, with a smile on your face. "We need to get to class, yea?"

"Yea....we should."

* * *

"Something bothering you, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, as he took a sip from his milkshake.

"It's (F/N)-"

"You should be happy she's back."

"I am happy, idiot," he replied, as he took a bite out of his burger. "Didn't you see her today?"

"Kagami-kun, we've established that she was at school today," Kuroko said with no emotion.

"Shut the hell up and listen," he growled. "She doesn't walk home with us anymore, she's always at the gym, and carries that damn water bottle around as if it was her life-support." He paused as he saw the bluenett open his mouth to comment. "Let me finish. She's looking paler and she's wearing make-up now."

"So you don't like makeup then?"

The taller male facepalmed. "That's not the point, Kuroko. She's covering something up and not to mention, her clothes have been getting baggier and baggier."

"What are you implying then?"

"...I think she's starving herself," he replied, causing Kuroko's eyes to widen in shock.

"...She never did that at Teiko. Why would she-" the quiet male couldn't finish his sentence; he was so surprised. "What do you think we should do, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"You and the rest of the miracles were friends with her right?"

"Yes. She was really close with all of us. I've mentioned that before, Kagami-kun."

"Shut-up," he growled. "Anyway, since tomorrow is the weekend, I thought that if we could get the rest of the Generation of Miracles together, we could have an intervention."

"...For an idiot, you sure came up with a good plan."

"Teme!"

* * *

It was the next morning as Kagami opened his eyes. Getting out of bed, he stretched his arms and looked at the clock, finding that it was already 11:30 in the morning. With a yawn, he opened his bedroom door and walked into the kitchen, completely unaware of what was going on in the living room.

"Ohayo Kagami-kun," a voice said.

"Morning Kuroko," he replied as he continued to make his food, only to freeze in realization. Letting out a scream, he turned around to face the guy. "What the hell, Kuroko! How did you get in!?"

"The front door, Kagami-kun. You left it unlocked."

Mentally facepalming, he sighed and turned around again, going back to making his breakfast. "Would you like something to eat, Kuroko?"

"Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"Oi, Bakagami! Where's the grub?!" another voice said from the living room.

With a shocked face, the male scrambled out of the kitchen only to let out another scream. "What the hell! Where's the damn leprechaun that let you guys in!?"

"He's right next to you, Kagami-chii."

"Kuroko!"

"You said to get them all together and I did."

"I didn't mean here!" he complained.

"Does it really matter though?" Akashi said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Kuroko said it was an important matter that involved all of us and that we would be doing a favor for someone."

"Neh, Aka-chin. Do you think we can get food before we start?"

"Oh, thats right. (F/N)-chan is going to arrive at 12:30 for lunch."

"STOP INVITING PEOPLE OVER TO MY HOUSE WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE!"

"I suggest getting a move on and start making lunch," Aomine said, with a yawn. "Also, are you sure you're a high school guy? You don't own a single porn magazine-"

"AOMINE(kun)!"

* * *

 

~~ **Time: 12:30** ~~

"Are...are you sure that she's starving herself?" Akashi asked, taking a sip of the drink he was given.

"I'm pretty sure. She's gotten a lot thinner."

"Well, we'll find out when she gets here."

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Kagami got up to answer it, leaving the miracles to talk amongst themselves (and keep Murasakibara from eating before you and Kagami returned)

"Neh, Kise-chin, why do you look so nervous?"

"Its just," the expression on the blond's face shifted. "the last time I saw (F/N)-chii, she was happy and to hear this...I just..."

"It's alright Kise-kun," Kuroko said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "She doesn't look much different I promise."

"What is going on?" you said, as you finally enter the living room, only to see the Teiko Rainbow team sitting there. "What are you guys all doing here?"

"We heard that (F/N)-chii was having lunch here and since its been awhile since we have seen you, we wanted to come say hi."

You looked at each of the members there and just smiled. "Alright. It has been a while afterall."

* * *

"Murasakibara, hold your chopsticks correctly and chew with your mouth closed, nanodayo."

"Hah? Mido-chin, you're not my mom!"

"Kise-kun, stop trying to take my food."

"But Kuroko-chii! Yours look so good!"

"...Kise, we're all eating the same thing."

You couldn't help the smile that appeared on your face as you watch your friends interact with each other. It brought back all the memories from Teiko, before everyone changed.

Yet, something was confusing you; why would they  _all_ be here, especially Akashi and Murasakibara, since they live in  _Kyoto_ and  _Akita._

"What's wrong, (F/N)?" Kagami asked, grabbing your attention. "You've been poking at your food this whole time."

"Hm? I'm fine Kagami-kun," you smiled.

Shaking it off, he went back to having an eating contest with Aomine.

* * *

Lunch came to an end and everyone found themselves watching a movie; everyone was surrounded by popcorn, soda and different kinds of candy (the only exception was Murasakibara who had two bags of his own candy).

You didn't know that Kagami and the others had purposely set it up to see if you would take the bait-Murasakibara just wanted the food. However, you finally realized that something was  _indeed_  going on.

"Enough," you said, finally getting fed up with everything, and grabbing the attention of the others. "What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean, (F/N)?"

"Don't play dumb, Bakagami. While it was delicious, the food you made for lunch was my favorite-and now I'm surrounded by my favorite junk food. As much as I love seeing all of you idiots again, why are you all here?! Enough is enough"

"(F/N), this is an intervention." Akashi said, gripping your shoulder after a moment of silence.

"An intervention? For what?!"

"You've been different. Not to mention that you look different," Kise said, extending his hand to allow strands of your hair to go through it. "You dyed your hair and you're wearing contacts now."

"I just wanted a change in my appearance, Kise," you replied. "I don't need an intervention for that."

You let out a gasp when you found Midorima's hands on your side, holding them in a gentle grip. "What are you doing!?"

"I can feel your ribs, (F/N). I shouldn't be able to feel them  _that_  easily, nanodayo."

You backed away from him, only to have your back collide into a wall-which happened to belong to a titan.

"Neh, (F/N)-chin, you've gotten lighter. That barely hurt."

"Nothing can hurt you, you titan!" you exclaimed as your eyes widened slightly in worry.

"Plus your boobs have -."

"Aomine(kun/chii)!"

Luckily for him, he dodged Akashi's scissors.

"(F/N)", Akashi said, approaching you.

That was it. The tears that you had been holding back escaped and trickled down your face. Your shoulders shook as you silently cried.

Gingerly, Akashi carried you bridal style and sat you down on the couch and everyone followed suit. Akashi was seated on your right while Kagami was on your left. Murasakibara and Kuroko were leaning forward against the back of the couch while Midorima was seated on the arm of the couch. Kise and Aomine were sitting on the floor.

"What's going on (F/N)? Why are you hurting yourself?" Kagami said in a soft voice.

"Teiko is happening all over again," you sobbed, as you leaned forward and covered your eyes with your hands, resting your elbows on your knees. "Nasty comments are being said about my looks. The same exact ones that I heard all throughout middle school. None of those students even went to Teiko."

"We've told you to not listen to them-"

"And while I'm grateful for those comments, you guys are my friends and you're obligated to say those things-"

"No one's obligated to say anything!" Kagami exclaimed, startling you and everyone in the room. "I've had close friends who would be blunt and honest with me and after playing with these guys, I  _know_  they would never lie."

"Kagami-kun is right, (F/N)-chan," Kuroko said. "None of us would ever lie to you-never. You know us....better than anyone else."

"But all of you guys are attractive and you hang out with an unattractive gir-"

"(F/N)," Kuroko started again. " _You don't have to try so hard. You don't have to change a single thing about yourself-you don't have to try."_

"I'm pretty sure I can say on behalf of everyone in this room, that  _when we see your face, when you smile, there's not a thing anyone of us would change...because you're amazing just the way you are."_  Akashi said, rubbing his hand on your back.

" _You're always lighting up my world,_ (F/N)-chii! And I can't believe you  _don't know you're beautiful!"_

"None of us want you to feel  _like you're less than perfect,_  nanodayo," Midorima chimmed in. "You're perfect to all of us."

"Wow, the tsundere was being sincere," Aomine joked, only to be hit in the face with a pillow.

"URASAI!"

" _You're original_  (F/N)-chin," Murasakibara said lazily as you turned to look at him.  _"No one can replace you. You have to show people what you're worth."_

"I guess its my turn now," Aomine said, grabbing everyone's attention. "I"m being honest when I say this, (F/N).  _All that matters is what's underneath your skin. There's beauty within you and it shines within._  Don't ever forget that."

"Aomine," you whispered.

"Also you still have great boobs-"

"(F/N)," Kagami said, as you turned to face him-and luckily missed Akashi stabbing him with his scissors. "You just met me this year. You say that the comments everyone here said was "forced" because they're your friends?" You only nodded in response. "Listen up then." He took a pause and resumed. "I've observed you in class. You were always looking through those stupid magazines and your mood instantly switched; you come in happy, only to feel sad afterwards. Who cares what other people think about you. You're you, be proud of who you are." Placing his hands on your shoulders, he guided you to a mirror, followed by the other males. "Look at yourself."

Lifting your head up, you stared at your reflection, and it shocked you. Your eyes didn't have that excited glow anymore and you had dark circles under your eyes. Your skin was paler, and the makeup did nothing to help.

"This isn't you, (F/N)," Kagami said, as he wrapped his arms around your upper chest. "I know that I can speak for everyone here that we don't like you because of the way you look. We like you for  _who you are_. And you know I don't say things likely."

"You guys.." you started, your voice cracking as you got out of Kagami's embrace and turned to face the colorful rainbow players that you grew up with. "I-I'm-"

"You dont have to say a single thing, (F/N)-chan," Kuroko said, placing a hand on your shoulder. " _You don't have to try_."

"I love you guys," you whisper, as you wiped a tear away from your eye as you smiled.

**♪♬ _Take your make up off_**   
**_Let your hair down_ **   
**_Take a breath_ **   
**_Look into the mirror, at yourself_ **   
**_Don't you like you?_ **   
**_Cause I like you_ ♪♬**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The complements the GoM were giving at the beginning were from song lyrics*


	9. [Song-Fic] "Cover Girl"(Model!Kise x Photographer! Reader) ~ Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> (F/n): First Name  
> (L/N): Last Name  
> Bold/Italic: song lyrics used in the story (i.e. letter, a character saying the lyrics, etc); Will have "♪♬" to indicate its part of the song lyrics.
> 
> SONG: "COVER GIRL" by Big Time Rush

"[F/N]-CHII!" you heard a voice say, causing your eye to twitch. You knew exactly whom that voice belonged to.

"What is it Kise?" you asked, looking at yourself in your locker mirror.

 _♪_ ♬ _I don't know why you always get so insecure_  
 _I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror♪_ ♬

"My manager said that we have a gig today," he said, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

You couldn't help but shudder at the stares you were receiving from the other females.

"I know we do, idiot," you replied, pinching the skin on his elbow, causing him to flinch. "I have you marked down for the rest of the month."

During your free time you loved photography, and took lots of gorgeous pictures. However, thanks to this idiot, you were now a photographer for his modeling company; More specifically, you were Kise Ryouta's photographer.

"So mean (F/N)-chii!" he whined.

"Then stop being an idiot," you replied as you slammed your locker shut. "Let's go and get this over with."

"Wait up, (F/N)-chii!" he exclaimed as he ran after you. The moment he caught up to you, he grabbed your arm. "How did you get to be so fast?"

"When your model has a shit ton of fan girls, you have to learn how to out-run them."

"By the way," he started as he stood up straight and walked along side you, "You looked great today."

Grabbing your bag, you whacked him over his head. "Don't say shit like that," you growled.

"But it's true!!"

 _♪_ ♬ _And why won't you believe me when I say_  
 _That to me you get more beautiful, everyday♪_ ♬

* * *

Sitting down at your desk, you let a yawn slip out of your lips. The photo shoot went longer than you had expected and you didn't time to finish reading your magazine-rather, you were looking at a magazine that the modeling company that you work for sends out to the photographers so they can view their works. You were required to study the different ways that the other photographers took their photos.

 _♪_ ♬ _When you're looking at the magazines_  
 _And thinking that you'll never measure up_  
 _You're wrong♪_ ♬

"(F/N)-chii!" Kise exclaimed, walking into the classroom. "What are you reading?"

"Last months magazine," you replied, not looking up at him. "Your manager is making me read it to observe other techniques that the other photographers used to improve mine."

 _♪_ ♬ _Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
 _I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_  
 _Why don't you know ♪_ ♬

"Well I like your techniques!" Kise exclaimed, taking his seat next to you.

Before you could emit a response, the teacher walked in and began the lesson. Instead of paying attention, you kept reading the magazine, hiding it behind a textbook.

You couldn't help but sigh. You hated the fact that you had to lie to Kise-you really did. His manager thought your skills were great-otherwise, you wouldn't be working with him.

The main reason you were looking at the magazine, was to look at the different models. Their bodies and how thin they are. Sure, companies edit the pictures, but you still couldn't help but feel self-conscious about the way you looked.

What you didn't know was that Kise knew you were lying to him, and knew the true reason. He felt his heart clench in pain. He didn't like seeing you like this; it really hurts him.

 _♪_ ♬ _Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_  
 _It's what's underneath your skin_  
 _The beauty that shines within ♪_ ♬

He wishes you would see what he saw, how great you are and that looks aren't everything.

 _♪_ ♬ _You're the only one that rocks my world_  
 _My cover girl_  
 _Oh, my cover girl♪_ ♬

Surprisingly to him, the gears in his head started to turn.

* * *

 _♪_ ♬ _You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_

 _Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay♪_ ♬

It was after school and you and Kise were on your way to the studio to work on yet another photo shoot. When you finally reached the studio, you took off your raincoat and shook your head, trying to get the extra water droplets out of your hair.

Kise couldn't help but look at your outfit. You were wearing an oversized t-shirt with baggy sweatpants.

"Stop looking at my outfit, baka," you said, putting your hair up in a messy bun. "I take the photos, I'm not a model, so it really doesn't matter what I wear."

 _♪_ ♬ _And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape_  
 _Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made♪_ ♬

"Let's go," you said, dragging him by his ear towards his dressing room.

"(F/N)-chii! That's my ear!! Manager-chii! Help!"

"No can do Ryouta," his manager said, taking a bite out of her apple. "Nothing can stop a woman on a mission."

Once you threw the blond into his dressing room, you walked back onto the set and sat in a chair. Once again, you pulled out that magazine you were reading, wondering why you don't look like those models.

 _♪_ ♬ _When you're looking at the magazines_  
 _And thinking that you're just not good enough♪_ ♬

"You do realize how wrong you are," Kise's manager said as she walked up to you. "You're pretty (F/N)-chan."

"Thanks," you replied, not looking away from the magazine, "but both you and Kise are just saying that,"

 _♪_ ♬ _You're so wrong, baby♪_ ♬

"I'm ready, (F/N)-chii!" he exclaimed, walking onto the set, as you scrambled to hide the magazine.

Before you could reply, you heard some other female models complement the blond.

"Looking good as always, Kise-kun!"

"Rock those photos!"

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, waving at them.

You couldn't help the raging emotions that coursed through your body. You were jealous; extremely jealous. "Baka!" you exclaim, kicking him in the back. "Focus on your shoot so I can go home and do my homework!"

 _♪_ ♬ _Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
 _I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_  
 _Why don't you know♪_ ♬

"You're just like Kasamatsu-senpai," he whined.

"He is my brother after all," you replied. "Get your ass up and model for me!"

He couldn't help but notice how your facial expression fell the moment you told him to start. The gears that were turning in his head turned faster until an idea struck him.

 _♪_ ♬ _Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_  
 _It's what's underneath your skin_  
 _The beauty that shines within_  
 _You're the only one that rocks my world_  
 _My cover girl♪_ ♬

He looked over towards his manager and as their eyes connected, they knew what had to be done.

* * *

On your way to school the next morning, you got a text from Kise's manager saying that a special magazine would be released later on in the week.

You couldn't help but question the managers motives. The magazine wasn't supposed to be released until the end of the month and you weren't aware of a special issue. Your thoughts immediately went to the hyperactive blond model.

You couldn't help but wonder what the idiot blond was planning.

As you entered your classroom, you found a note on your desk, written in a very elegant writing.

**_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_ **   
**_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while_ **

You couldn't help but question what was going through his mind. Looking over, you saw him just sitting at his desk with his nose in a textbook.

* * *

The school day ended and you find yourself at your shoe locker. However, the moment you opened the door, another note came out. Picking it up you read it and your eye twitched.

 _♪_ ♬ _And when I see that face_  
 _I'd try a thousand ways♪_ ♬

Growling, you threw the letter back in your locker and slammed it shut.

(F/N)-chii!" you heard the all familiar voice exclaim coming from behind you.

"Let's just go Kise," you quickly replied, not wanting to deal with the male.

"Wait for me!!"

* * *

It was lunch time and you went back into your classroom to eat in peace; Kise is always bugging you while you ate so finding time to actually eat in peace was rare.

The moment you went to your desk, you found yet another note, this one telling you that you were pretty and had the perfect figure.

"Argh!" _y_ ou screamed crumpling the note. "Whoever is leaving these notes, knock it off!" you exclaimed. "I know you're in the room so come on out!"

"(F/N)-chii," a voice said from behind you. He approached you, emerging from the door.

"Were you the one leaving me these?" you asked, and immedietly, the male nodded. "Why?"

"Because I could," he replied, his wide smile appearing on his face.

"Stop it," you replied, clenching your fists. "Stop with these lies!"

"What lies?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything that was written on those notes. None of them are true! Why leave them?!"

With a sigh, Kise walked up to you and held something out towards you. "Just look at this."

Hesitantly, you took the magazine and your mouth widened at the cover. On the cover was a picture of you. However it wasn't just any picture. It was one that was taken at the studio. You had been wearing extrememley baggy sweats and a t-shirt. Your hair was up in a messy bun and you weren't wearing any make-up. To add onto that, there were other pictures of you all over the cover, varying from pictures of you at school to when you and the blond were studying for midterms.

"What the hell Kise!?" you exclaimed, opening the magazine and skimming through it. The entire magazine features pictures of you- _only_ pictures of you. "Are you stalking me?"

Kise chuckled and shook his head. "Not at all, (F/N)-cchi," he said, walking towards you and wrapped both of his hands around your shoulders, lightly resting his arms on theme, making sure to leave space between you two. "Listen to me say this." He took a breath and instead of talking, he sang.

**_"♪_ ** **♬** **_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_ **   
**_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_ **   
**_Why don't you know_ **   
**_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_ **   
**_It's what's underneath your skin_ **   
**_The beauty that shines within_ **   
**_You're the only one that rocks my world_ **   
**_My cover girl♪_ ** **♬** **"**

You could only stare at the blond; your mind trying to wrap around what he sang. "W-what?"

"(F/N)-cchi, don't think I havent noticed that you have been looking at other models at the studio as well as all of the magazine's I've been featured in. I know you've been comparing yourself to them and I don't like it."

 _♪_ ♬ _Oh whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl♪_ ♬

"But-Kise," you said as you try to walk away from him, only for him to actually keep you in place.

 _♪_ ♬ _Oh whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl_ ♬

"Just listen," he said, looking at you, your eyes connecting. "You're beautiful. You have a heart of gold and you're original. I honestly wish you would stop treating yourself; looking at yourself like you are."

"Kise, I-"

 _♪_ ♬  _Whoa oh, my cover girl ♪_ ♬

"Look, I really like you, (F/N)-cchi. And I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Kise," you said, tears forming at the brim of your eyes.

"What do you say? Will you be my cover girl?"

You could only nod as he closed the gap between you two, his lips molding against yours. His hand cupped your cheek, wiping away the stray tear.

 _♪_ ♬  _Whoa oh, my cover girl♪_ ♬


	10. [Song-fic] "Just the Girl" (Haizaki x Reader) ~ Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> (F/n): First Name  
> (L/N): Last Name  
> Italic: Flashback  
> Italic: Thoughts  
> Bold/Italic: song lyrics, and lyrics used in the story (i.e. letter, a character saying the lyrics, etc); Will have "♪♬" to indicate its part of the song lyrics.
> 
> SONG USED: "Cover Girl" by Click 5

He didn't know why he was here. He shouldn't be here; yet here he was. Haizaki Shogo, the toughest, "bad boy" of Teiko middle school was sitting beside the bed in the nurse's office. He didn't even like you, yet here he was.

 _Why did you do this you idiot?_  he thought, looking at your sleeping face which was covered in bruises and gashes. One of your pranks ended horribly wrong and the victims decided to take it out on you. He thought he would be out of the woods with dealing with people since school was out, but I guess Lady Luck wasn't on his side.

....Hey, at least he didn't run into Nijimura.

_ More importantly, why did I even bring you here? _

He couldn't help but ponder as to what was going on in this situation. 

"Fuck, here comes the flashback...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"What the hell did you say?" you growled, as you held a second year up against a locker. "Say what you said, again."_

_♪_ ♬ ** _She's cold and she's cruel_**  
 ** _But she knows what she's doin'_** _♪_ ♬

_"(L/N)," you heard a voice say from behind you._

_TUrning around you saw no one other than Haizaki, standing there._

_"Hey," you replied, your grip getting tighter on the boy's shirt, as a faint blush appeared on your face. The look faded as one of annoyance took over._

_♪_ ♬ ** _She pushed me in the pool_**  
 ** _At our last school reunion_** _♪_ ♬

_"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her with a confused look._

_"None of your business," she growled, as she let the poor guy go. "What do you want?"_

_He shrugged. "I just saw you about to beat up someone. You know girls, shouldn't fight like that," he said leaning against the wall._

_"Says you," she laughed, shoving him out of the way._

_♪_ ♬ ** _She laughs at my dreams_**  
 ** _But I dream about her laughter_**

_"But I suggest high-tailing your ass out of here before the teachers come."_

_"Since when did you care about getting into trouble?!" she asked._

_"I'm heading to the arcade; wanna ditch practice?"_

_"Last one there has to buy the tokens," she chuckled, dashing out of the school._

_"OI!"_

_♪_ ♬ ** _Strange as it seems_**  
 ** _She's the one I'm after_** _♪_ ♬

**_ ~~~~~Time Skip~~~~ _ **

_♪_ ♬ ** _'Cause she's bittersweet_**  
 ** _She knocks me off of my feet_**  
 ** _And I can't help myself_**  
 ** _I don't want anyone else_** _♪_ ♬

_He wasn't an idiot. Despite his personality, he was most definitely not an idiot. He could tell how you felt about him. You liked him-no, maybe loved him even. He couldn't help but mentally gag at that thought. There was nothing about you that interested him in that way._

_♪_ ♬ ** _She's a mystery_**  
 ** _She's too much for me_**  
 ** _But I keep comin' back for more_**  
 ** _She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_** _♪_ ♬

_You weren't a mysterious woman afterall. Hell, you weren't even an erotic one, which is the type of women he prefers. There were so many things about you that he couldn't help but list them in his mind. For starters, you_ **_couldn't keep a secret for more than an hour and you ran on 100 proof attitude power_ ** _._

_The last one wasn't technically a bad thing, but there were times where your attitude did get in the way of some of his plans. The most evident one being pranks. You were pretty much a female version of him and lets face it, no one wants to date an exact replica of themselves. So he was going to nip this crush thing in the butt._

_The day came to an end and the two of you walked towards your house; he may be a dick, but even he knew that if you walked home alone something could happen._

_"Did you have fun. Haizaki?" you asked, looking at the taller male with excitement in your eyes._

_A simple "mhmm" escaped from his lips, as he kept his gaze forward._

_After a few minutes you were finally in front of your house - you didn't exactly live that far from the arcade, so it wasn't a hassle to get back._

_"Anyway, thanks for walking me home, Haizaki," you said as you stepped a bit closer to him. Mentally, you were thinking that he would hold your hand-since you guys had a great time (even if you did lose some games.)_

_"What are doing, idiot?!" he exclaimed, as he noticed you leaning closer towards him"...I just wanted to hold your hand-"_

_"Just stop." he said, looking at you. "Stop all this shit."_

_"H-haizaki," you whispered, as you took a step back. "What has gotten into you?"_

_"I know you like me, (L/N)," he said and he couldn't help but notice your face turn a light shade of pink. "But I don't like you. I never will. You're not even attractive!"_

_Your heart sank. You really did like him; sure you were hard-headed and you liked to backtalk people but you were still human; you have feelings._

_There was silence between you two. The once angry look in his eyes vanished as he saw your eyes widened. He then realized what he had just said._

_"Fuck you, Haizaki," you exclaimed breaking the silence, as you walked further ahead of him. "I hate you!"_

_"Oi, (L/N)!" he exclaimed._

_♪_ ♬ ** _And the more she ignores me_**  
 ** _The more I adore her_**  
 ** _What can I do?_**  
 ** _I'd do anything for her_** _♪_ ♬

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

"Oh yea. I said that. Damn I hate flashbacks," he muttered as he got up from the chair that was next to your bed. Walking towards the door, he stopped and looked back over his shoulder briefly before exiting the room.

* * *

It was the next day as the silver haired male walked into his classroom. The moment he did, he saw you sitting at your desk, most likely doing homework. He noticed that you had a black eye, but slightly smiled as he saw the cuts healing.

He knew you were most likely still mad at him for what he said two nights ago, but he still decided to check to see if that was the case. You were a different person around him; while your tough girl demeanor didn't vanish, you still opened up a bit to him.

Did he feel bad for what he said? Yea, he will admit that he did feel bad.

He decided to send you a text and he waited until you received it. He saw you look at your phone briefly before turning it off and putting it in your bag.

....Okay, maybe you were still mad.

 _♪_ ♬ ** _And when she sees it's me_**  
 ** _On her caller ID_**  
 ** _She won't pick up the phone_**  
 ** _She'd rather be alone_** _♪_ ♬

* * *

As the school day went on, he continued to send you text messages, and like always you were ignoring them. This of course pissed him off.

 _♪_ ♬ ** _But I can't give up just yet_**  
 ** _Cause every word she's ever said_**  
 ** _Is still ringin' in my head_**  
 ** _Still ringin' in my head_** _♪_ ♬

However, what really pissed him off, were the words you said to him.

_"I hate you!"_

_"Did you have fun?"_

_"Let's ditch."_

_"Fuck you!"_

**_♪_ ** **♬** **_She's cold and she's cruel_ **   
**_But she knows what she's doin'♪_ ** **♬**

This angered him even more.  _Why am I such an idiot?_ The thought then came to him.

_...Do I really like her? _

He recalled some of their so called "adventures" together. Pulling pranks on other students-especially that blond idiot Kise Ryouta-, ditching classes, annoying the hell out of Nijimura.

He couldn't recall a time where he had that much fun with someone, especially with a girl. The answer was now clear to him.

He liked you.

He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "I guess you do  ** _know_**   ** _just what to say, so my whole day is ruined._** _"_

* * *

It was one of those rare days where he actually decided to show up to practice, only to be met with a surprise as he opened the gym doors.

He was seeing you kicking the blond idiot.

"You're a fucking idiot!"

"WAAH! (L/N)-CHII! I DIDN"T MEAN TO!" he exclaimed, "AOMINE-CHII -"

"You almost made me shoot one of my club members," you growled, stomping on his back.

 _♪_ ♬ ** _Cause she's bittersweet_**  
 ** _She knocks me off of my feet_** _♪_ ♬

"(L/N), leave him alone," a voice said, causing the female to stop harassing the male.

"Akashi-chii! Nijimura-chii!" he exclaimed, scrambling over towards the captain and vice captain. 

"Control your idiot, Nijimura," you said. "He almost injured one of my teammates."

Haizaki could feel his heart pounding.  _Damn it. I want her_ _._

"What did he do?"

Before you were about to reply, he decided to walk in. "Yo."

"Oi, Haizaki decided to show up," Nijimura said, turning his attention away from the crying blond and switching it to him.

You on the other hand stiffened the moment you both made eye contact. Immedietly, you grabbed your bow and headed out of the gym. "Nijimura-senpai. Please control your monkeys." And with that statement, you vanished. 

"(L/N)!" he shouted, running out of the gym, completely ignoring the screaming captain.

You just kept on walking faster.

The moment he caught up to you, he grabbed your arm and spun you around.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

**_♪_ ** **♬** **_She's a mystery_ **   
**_She's too much for me♪_ ** **♬**

He was silent, only being able to look into your eyes. His throat tightened, as he tried to find the words he wanted to say.

"Let go Haiz-" Your sentence was cut off as his lips were placed on yours.

**_♪_ ** **♬** **_But I keep comin' back for more♪_ ** **♬**

"Stop!" you exclaimed, as you pushed him back. "What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said," he started as he backed you into the wall, his hands on either side of your face. "I realize that my kind of women are erotic ones, but I now realize that they're not."

"Then what is your type?" you spat at him. "And let go, I have to get back to my club."

**_♪_ ** **♬** **_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_ **   
**_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for♪_ ** **♬**

"Someone who likes to pull pranks. Someone who picks fights. Someone who is a lot like me." He paused as he brought his face close to yours again. Before he closed the gap between you, he muttered seven words.

"You're  ** _just the girl I'm lookin' for_** _._ "


	11. [Song-Fic] "Keep Holding On" ~ (Mibuchi x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key  
> (F/N) = First Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (N/N)-chan = Nickname-chan  
> ♪♬: The music in the background  
> Bold/Italic: Lyrics used in conversation
> 
> Disclaimer  
> Song Used: "Keep Holding On" ~ Avril Lavigne

The buzzer rang, indicating that the game had ended. Everyone was in shock.

The final score...106-105 in Seirin's favor.

For once, the "absolute" Rakuzan High School lost the Winter Cup.

The last shot, that was made by Seirin's ace, Kagami Taiga, not only left the entire stadium in shock, but you as well.

You couldn't help but watch as your school's team stared at the scoreboard with utter sadness on their faces. Hayama was on the floor, using his hands to prop himself up, while Mayuzumi was clearly angered. Nebuya, for once, had a look of utter shock on his face and while you could tell that he was struggling not to cry or show any emotion, Akashi approached Seirin with his hand out, congratulating them. 

The one player whose attention you were honed in on, was the shooting guard and vice captain, Mibuchi Reo. His facial expression broke your heart.

He was trying to hold back his tears, no, he was struggling to hold them back. You really wanted to know how he was feeling. Was he feeling scared? Alone? All these thoughts swarmed through your head.

After the top three teams were presented their medals and left the gym, you instantly bolted from the stands and headed towards the Rakuzan locker room. When you arrived, you saw the team leaving and your eyes immedietly fell on a head of long black hair.

"Mibuchi," you said, grabbing his attention.

The male turned around and slightly smiled as he saw your face. "(F/N). You came to the game?"

You nodded in response, which only caused the male's smile to grow. "Oh, I didn't realize you guys were heading out so soon," you said, as you saw Akashi and the rest of the team stop to look at you two.

"Sei-chan, I'll catch up with you later," he replied, getting a nod from the red-head.

The moment the team left, you noticed a change in the male's personality. "(F/N)-chan, come with me," he said, as he grabbed your wrist and dragged you into the locker room.

The moment the door shut, the male sat down on the bench and let out a sigh.

 _♪_ ♬  _You're not alone  
Together we stand_ _♪_ ♬

"R-Reo, are you alright?" you asked, mentally kicking yourself once you did. Of course he wasn't alright-they just lost the championship to a brand new team.

The male shook his head, not lifting it up.

You walked over to the bench and sat down next to him, lightly placing your hand over his own

 _♪_ ♬ _I'll be by your side,  
_ _you know I'll take your hand_  


_When it gets cold  
_

_And it feels like the end_ _♪_ ♬

The two of you sat there in silence, the sound of both of you breathing was the only thing that echoed in the quiet room.

 _♪_ ♬ _There's no place to go  
_

 _You know I won't give in_ _♪_ ♬

"You played great," you replied. "You all did."

"Thanks-"

"Even though I hated the way you treated Mayuzumi-senpai," you growled, taking your hand off of his. "Uncrowned Kings or not, he's still your senpai and he  _is_  to be treated with respect."

"Oi, (L/N), you're not really helping," he growled, finally looking up at you.

You froze. Mibuchi never called you by your last name-the only time he did was when he was pissed. You knew this first hand, since you two have known each other for a very long time.

"Sorry, Reo-chan," you said, looking away. "Regardless, you played amazingly, like always."

"So this is what it feels like to lose?" he said, looking at his hands. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Reo," you whispered, as you saw his hands clench into fists. "Listen to me," you said, as you knelt in front of him and clasped his hands. 

 _♪_ ♬ _Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_ _♪_ ♬

"I know this sucks, but shit like this happens all the time. It's nothing to beat yourself up over. Things happen for a reason. Moping about it won't change the fact that Seirin won. 

 _♪_ ♬ _Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah♪_ ♬

"Again, you're not really helping," he said, looking up at you finally. 

"Oi! I'm trying here, baka," you replied, flicking him on his forehead. "You know I hate all this sappy crap." YOu got up and headed towards the door, only for him to immedietly get up and grab your arm. 

"Don't leave," he whispered. "I'm sorry for snapping. It just hurts. Our motto is ' _Accomplishment in both letters and arms'._ How can we call ourself Rakuzan's basketball team if we can't accomplish half of that?!"

"Mibuchi Reo," you stated in a dangerous tone, grabbing his attention. "I want you to listen to what I have to say closely. THe harsh glare that you had in your eyes vanished when you saw his vulnerable ones. "You know I don't like seeing you like this, and you know I'm not good at comforting people, but I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen." 

 _♪_ ♬ _Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_ _♪_ ♬

You paused as you waited for the male to nod. "I'm going to quote one of my favorite songs and you better listen."

The moment he nodded ,and sat down you began. 

 _"_ I hate to say it, but  ** _th_** **ere's nothing you could say,** **nothing you could do.** **There's no other way when it comes to the truth** when it comes to things like this.  **So keep holding on**  
 **'Cause you know we'll make it through.** " 

Kneeling in front of him, you cupped his cheeks.  "Just  ** _keep holding on_** , Reo. I'll always be here for you, and I know  **we'll make it through** ," you said, as a smile appeared on your lips. 

 _♪_ ♬  _There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth_ _♪_ ♬ 

Instantly, the male got up and engulfed you in a hug. "Thank you, (F/N)-chan." 

 _♪_ ♬ _So keep holding on_ _♪_ ♬

You couldn't help but smile as you hugged the male back. "Anytime, Reo," you whispered into his chest

 _♪_ ♬ _Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_ _♪_ ♬

* * *

"Oi! Reo-nee! (N/N)-chan!" Hayama exclaimed running up to you. "It's about time you two showed up!" 

"What kept ya?" Nebuya asked, following the hyper teen.

"We were just talking," you replied, looking away. 

"(N/N)-chan was comforting me," Mibuchi started. "Oh you should've heard the sweet and cute things she said to me."

That last part grabbed your attention. "Teme!" you exclaimed, kicking the male. "Thats the last time I ever try to do something nice for you." 

"Wait, (N/N)-chan was being nice?! What about being nice to me!? I'm sad too," Hayama whinned, only for you to kick him too. 

"I'm done with you idiots," you growled, storming out of the gym. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to find your captain so he can  _triple_  your training," you exclaimed, slamming the gym doors shut. 


	12. "Writing and Starbucks" ~ Kasamatsu x Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song lyrics used are from Kasamatsu Yukio's version of "Seishun Tip!~Off!]

It was a warm day in Kanagawa and two of Kaijo's students were sitting in the park under a tree, collaborating and exchanging ideas on music and lyrics.

The third years have a senior project where they have to reflect on their years at Kaijo. Since his hobby is music, Kasamatsu Yukio decided to write and perform a song and he sought out the help of a fellow classmate. "So what do you think of this, then?" Kasamatsu asked, putting the pen down as he looked at the girl sitting next to him.

The girl looked up from her own notebook, her blue eyes connecting with his own blue eyes.  "Oh! Gimme!" she exclaimed excitedly, her eyes shining like a child's on Christmas day as she saw the male holding up his notebook.

"C-calm down, idiot," he said, whacking her lightly on the head with the book, before handing it to her.

"So mean," she whinned, as her eyes went towards the lyrics on the page.

 _♪_ ♬ _Tip-Off! Kyou mo pawaa zenkai de / kachi ni ikou ka (Tip-off!!We're at full power today, as always / Let's go win this)_  
 _Atsuku nan na tte hou ga muri (It's impossible to not get fired up)_  
 _Enjoy playing!! Dare hitori yuzuru ki wa nai (Enjoy playing!!_  
 _Not a one of us intends to back down)_  
 _Mezase NO. 1 / YES!! / seishun no MVP (Aim for No. 1 / Yes!! / To be youth's MVP)♪_ ♬

After skimming the page, she looked up at him, an amused smile on her face. 

"What is it?"

"I like it," she smiled.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yea. It seems.....It feels like you really put thought into it. However," her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"Your english translation is off."

The project was for his English class and since the girl he was with studied in America for 5 years, there was no better person to ask (plus, he might-have a small thing for her, but he wouldn't admit it).

"Hah!?" He exclaimed. "What do you mean, Jupie?"

"Did you use google translate to translate this?" she asked, looking at the male knowingly. In response, the male looked away, giving her the answer that she needed. "Uh-huh. Thought so."

"What gave it away?"

"There are missing adjectives and the flow of the phrase is choppy."

The male raised an eyebrow.

"Look," she started, a smile on her face as she pulled a clean sheet of paper out from her notebook and laid it next to the lyrics he wrote.

"What about it?" he asked, looking at her with a confused look.

"If we want to make the words flow better, try this," she replied, while writing down what she thought would work.

 _♪_ ♬ _"Tip Off! Like always we're at full power, let's go win this today._  
 _How can we all not get fired up_  
 _Enjoy playing, no one on this team plans on backing down_  
 _We'll aim to be number 1 Yes Wait and see as we become MVP's!"♪_ ♬

She finished singing her translation and looked at the male with a smile. "Don't you think that flows a bit better?"

"T-that's good," he stuttered as she smiled up at him. "Did you write down the melody?"

Jupie's smile faded into an embarrassed one. "...No,"

"Baka!" he exclaimed, whacking her over the head again. "That was good!"

"Senpai! I'm not Kise!" she whinned, rubbing the top of her head. "And I just came up with the tune randomly. It wasn't planned."

"You act like him sometimes. Do you at least remember some of it?"

"I did but now that you hit me, I might've forgotten what it was."

"Jupie!"

Before the female could reply, a loud growl interrupted them, causing them to look at each other.

"Did your stomach growl?" he laughed, only to pause when his own stomach growled.

""Did  _yours_  just growl, Kasamatsu-senpai?" she sneered, giving him a mischievous look.

"S-shut up," he growled, as he gathered all of his stuff and placing it neatly in his bag, getting up.

As she was straightening up her own things, she looked up and saw Kasamatasu's hand extended out towards her.

"Thank you, Kasamatsu-senpai," she said, as she accepted his hand and pulled her up. The moment she was on her feet, he let her hand go and threw his uniform jacket over his shoulder while placing the strap of his bag over his other  shoulder.

"Let's go," he said, looking at her over his shoulder, motioning for her to follow him. And lay off the "senpai". Just my last name is fine."

"Go where?" she asked, looking at him confused.

"Idiot," he said, flicking her forehead. "We're going to get food."

"Where?" she asked, only for an irritated look to appear on the older male's head.

"A coffee shop. Let's go."

"Ooh! Is it starbucks!?" she asked, excitement in her voice.

"Don't be like Kise!!"

* * *

They arrived at the coffee place and like a gentleman, Kasamatsu held the door open for her.

"Thanks!" she replied looking at him with a smile.

"J-just get inside, baka," he replied, shoving her in. "You go look for a table, I'll get your drink."

A blush appeared on her face. "Th-Thank you," she replied as the male walked away.

Taking out her laptop, she went to her favorite fanfiction site, "wattpad.com", and checked her profile.

 _Maybe I got more followers!_  She thought as the page was pulled up. Looking at the number, her heart sank.  _W-what?_   _Maybe its a glitch?_  She double checked and much to her disappointment, the site wasn't lying.

 _Is there something wrong with my writing?_ she thought as she looked at the amount of views her stories had.  _They're well over 600 yet barely any comments or likes._

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a drink being placed next to her. Looking up, she saw Kasamatsu looking at her.

"Oh, thank you," she said, as she smiled at him, taking a sip of her drink.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, as he sat down in front of her. Before she could say anything, he cut her off. "Don't lie and say everything's alright. I know something is up."

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. "Can't get anything past you now, can I?"

"Trust me, you're just as bad at lying than Kise; actually, you're the second worse, he's number one." He smiled as he heard her laugh a little. "So what's on your mind?"

She sighed and took another sip of her drink. "It's just-in my free time I like to write stories. And I use a site called "wattpad". She paused and the male raised an eyebrow indicating for her to continue. "And on the previous site I was on, I had over 200 reviews on one story that barely has any on this site. In addition, it seems that I have ghost readers-"

"Ghost readers? What the hell are those?"

"Those are readers who just read the chapter and don't favorite the story or chapter or leave a comment."

He nodded in understanding. "There's more isn't there?"

Jupie nodded. "Yes. I thought it was the site glitching at first since it happens a lot, but in addition to all that other stuff, I keep losing followers."

"So what's the big deal?"

"I have friends who have just started and they already have over 500 followers, whereas I only have 50. We all have similar writing styles and yet," she paused as she sighed. "It makes it seem like I'm a shitty author. Then there's also the fact that authors are leaving the site because of some comments-demanding that they update as soon as possible. It honestly isn't fair. One of the authors who is considering leaving is one of my good friends, and honestly, it isn't fair to her how she's being treated." She looked up at him. "What would you do, senpai?"

The whole time, the stoic male has his eyes on her, not showing a single impression. "Honestly, I wouldn't let it get to you, especially the ghost readers. Who knows, maybe they're using a device and they don't want to type a comment on their phone or iPad but want to wait to use a computer."

"So you're saying they're lazy?" she questioned.

"Not at all. I"m saying that they could be busy and don't have the time to comment."

"But it messes up the views."

"Honestly Jupie. Think of it this way. Would you rather have a lot of views or comments?"

"Comments."

"Jupie!" he exclaimed, facepalming. "While comments are great and they let you know how you're doing as a writer, isn't the fact that the number of views you get help boost your story's popularity by making it a top result when your category is searched for?"

"....I guess so," she said, "but it still doesn't help with comments-"

"Then mention in your stories that you are willing to accept comments on how to improve your writing or asking what the readers liked best about the chapter."

"And the followers?"

"It's their loss," he said, as she looked at him. "Your stories are awesome and the followers that you have see it the same way. I personally think its best to have followers who actually comment, enjoy and critique your stories rather than ones who don't."

"What about my friends though? This could happen to me you know."

"If it does, message the person telling them  _NICELY_  that you're happy they like your story, but if they could be patient and wait. YOu could have school, homework-which by the way, you should be focusing more on rather than this," he stated, only for Jupie to playfully chuck a piece of her muffin at him, " or any other events in your life that will limit the amount of time you have to work on your story. If they can't understand that, then tough. Ignore it or post an "authors notice" chapter saying why your updates have been slow. Thats what you did in your last chapter, no?"

The male leaned forward and propped his head on his hands, while taking a sip of his drink, watching as she nodded her head. "So don't let this get to ya. You're still a great girl who writes awesome stories."

"So you're saying that you're apart of team #TakeaStand?"

"Sure, why not," he sighed.

"Thanks, Kasamatsu," she replied, smiling as the male took a sip of his drink, a pink blush appearing on his face.

"So you read my stories, eh?" she asked teasingly, causing the male to choke on his drink.

"Haa?" he coughed. "What the hell man."

"I mean, you seem to know a lot about wattpad.  _And_  you mentioned that I write good stories."

"I-I was just saying that! Doesn't mean I read them," he stuttered.

Jupie laughed, which caused the male to toss the piece of muffin she threw at him earlier back at her, a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Jupie here!
> 
> So this is apart of a project that I joined with Yumieyukii to help spread the word about the emotions we authors feel.
> 
> Note, I am NOT attacking anyone on here or calling people out. That's not my intention at all; this is just me expressing my emotions.
> 
> Point 1 Updates
> 
> Wattpad is a place where writers should be free to write whatever they want whenever they want. They shouldn't have to be rushed into updating-even if their stories are awesome. This is cliche, but authors have lives too-some of us go to school, have a job, have a family to raise. We can't always be on the computer 24/7. We update when we can.
> 
> Several of my friends whom I've met on here have considered quitting writing on this site as well as quitting in general-and that's not fair to them. They all love writing and they shouldn't be feeling stressed or pressured to do something they enjoy. We all work as fast as we can to make our readers happy.
> 
> This might sound rude, but shouldn't you be happy that you're getting an update (soon or late) rather than none at all?
> 
> Point 2. Ghost Readers
> 
> Ghost readers are common on here, and I will admit that I am one of them. My main reason is that I read all my stories on my phone and I don't like reviewing or commenting via my phone because...I type faster on a computer. So I usually wait until I have access to my laptop to comment. I do comment via my phone every now and then, but if its a long comment, I wait until I have access to my computer.
> 
> I personally don't mind ghost readers-but it would be nice to have a comment every once in a while from non-followers.
> 
> Point 3. Followers
> 
> So followers....some people have a lot (maybe...OVER 9,000!!) [don't actually know if thats possible on here haha] and some people may not. I only had....50-ish followers before a friend of mine made a shout out chapter to help me gain followers. So I went from 46 followers to 116. I'm honestly blessed and honored to have that many followers. I even have an authors note in my Kuroko no Basuke One Shot book expressing how thankful I am (https://www.wattpad.com/238946468-kuroko-no-one-shots-100-followers).
> 
> I guess what I'm trying to say is that.
> 
> 1\. Be mindful about authors and our feelings-we're only human and can only do so many things
> 
> 2\. Leave a comment-even if its just an "lol"; I find that it personally shows me that you enjoy my stories.
> 
> 3\. Followers aren't everything. If you're an author who doesn't have a lot of followers, cheer up! You'll get there-Keep writing; keep updating. Keep being you.
> 
> As an author, I can say that we love our followers.


	13. Tumblr Request ~ Kise, Akashi and Hanamiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario: Let's say Kise, Akashi and Hanamiya only dated a girl because of a bet. But they fell in love anyway. Girl finds out - and you think shit's about to go down but nope: apparently girl also started dating them because of a bet! (requesting for angst and, well, you decide if they get a good end~ thank you~)

It was a bet-just a bet, yet they feel conflicted; they hurt her and now, they were going to get it. After all, what goes around, comes back around.   
 ****

* * *

**Akashi (Part 1 of 2)**

  
"Oi Akashi!" Hayama exclaimed, grabbing his captain's attention.

"What?" he replied, as he turned around and saw his team standing behind him. "Why aren't you practicing?"

"Sei-chan, haven't you noticed that there is one girl who is always at our games?"

"You mean (F/N)?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea! Her!" Hayama exclaimed excitedly. "You should ask her out!!"

"I have no time to date," the red head replied, turning his attention back to the training regimens in his hands.

"I told you guys he'd say no," Mayuzumi started. "I said he'd make up a bullshit excuse when in reality, he is too scared to date."

Akashi stiffened and turned around slowly, facing his senior. "Care to run that by me again?"

"I don't like repeating myself," he replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"The only reason is because she's not my type of girl. I prefer someone who is elegant."

A smirk appeared on Mayuzumi's face, "Let's have a bet," he said.

"I'm listening," he replied, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"You have to date (F/N) until after the winter cup-,"

"Mayuzumi," Reo said, with a warning tone in his voice.

"You have to do it  ** _without_**  falling in love with her."

"I accept," Akashi replied, a smug look on his face. "I'm Akashi Seijuro after all; I always win."  
 ****

* * *

**Hanamiya (Part 1 of 2)**

"She is a cute one," Hara said, as he and Hanamiya were sitting at a lunch table.

"Who?"

"(F/N)," he replied, popping a new piece of gum into his mouth.

"Tch. What's so special about her?" Hanamiya asked, turning his head around and looking at her.

"Don't you think she's perfect for you boss?" Hara asked with a smirk.

"You should know by now that I prefer stupid girls," he laughed, taking a bite out of his bento.

"I think you're in denial-"

"Who's in denial?" Furuhashi said, walking up to his upperclassmen, joining them, along with Yamazaki.

"Our captain here," Hara said triumphantly. "I think he should ask (F/N) out."

"I won't," he said. "Now drop it."

"Are my ears deceiving me, or did Hanamiya Makoto just deny an opportunity to hurt someone emotionally?" Furuhashi said, chiming in.

"You're right, Furu," Hara said with a smirk.

"Knock it off, or I'll triple your practice-"

"Let's make a bet then," Hara said, blowing a bubble. "You are to ask (F/N) out and then dump her."

"Heh," he chuckled. "That's easy-"

"I wasn't finished. You have to dump her without falling in love with her."

"Accepted," Hanamiya accepted confidently, "And when I do win, you are no longer allowed to chew gum during practice."

"Eh?"

"...Did anyone notice that Yamazaki has been quiet the entire time?  
 ****

* * *

 **Kise (Part 1 of 2)**  

"Are you capable of love?" Moriyama asked randomly.

"Ha?" Kasamatsu exclaimed. "Explain yourself."

"I mean, isn't there some gorgeous lady that you want to date and eventually fall in love with?"

"Focus on practice, idiot!" Kasamatsu exclaimed, throwing a ball at Moriyama's face.

"Is senpai falling in love!?" Kise exclaimed, running over to his captain. "Kasamatsu-senpai don't leave me-"

"Shut up or I'll hit you!"

"That hurt senpai," Kise whined, rubbing the spot on his back where he was kicked. "What did I miss?"

"Kise, is there someone that you love?" Moriyama asked.

"Drop the subject you bastard," Kasamatsu growled, "Focus on the winter cup-"

"I know Kasamatsu has a crush on Jupie," Kobori said, finally chiming in.

"Kobori, you asshole!" he exclaimed as he watched his teammate walk away towards his water bottle.

"Ask her out, senpai!" Kise exclaimed excitedly, which resulted in him getting kicked again.

"Now that I think about it, Kise, have you ever loved someone romantically?" Moriyama asked with a serious tone.

"Nope!" the blond replied cheerfully. "I have found that girls only date me because of my modeling, and the other half want a serious relationship. Those aren't my kind of girls."

"Then what is your type?"

"I prefer girls who don't tie me down," he replied with a shrug.

"Enough," Kasamatsu said, interupting their conversation. "Where are you going with this conversation, Moriyama?"

"I think we should get Kise out of his routine."

"What do you mean?"

"Kise, I dare you to go out with a girl until the winter cup without falling in love with her. Senpai's orders,"

"Don't make a girl suffer by dating him, asshole!" Kasamatsu said, throwing yet another basketball at moriyama's face; this time, the impact caused the male to fall backwards and was currently unconscious.

"Moriyama-senpai!" Hayakawa exclaimed.

"Was that necessary?" Kobori asked.

"He'll be fine," Kasamatsu replied, "Kise, don't listen to that idiot. It's not right to play with a girls heart. Even if you're a model, it gives you no right to hurt them emotionally."

A smirk appeared on Kise's face. "Then lets make a bet, senpai," he started, his eyes narrowing, "If i succeed with Moriyama-senapi's challenge and not fall in love with whoever I end up dating, you have to ask Jupie out."

The point guard froze, hesitant to accept the blond's offer. "Fine, but I will choose the girl you're going out with."

"Fine by me-"

"Hayakawa, choose a girl."  
"Senpai~!"

"(F/N)," Nakamura replied. "She'll be a challenge for you to get."

"I like challenges," he replied.   
 ****

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Akashi (Part 2 of 2)**

*Massive Time Skip*

"Why did you call me up here, (F/N)? he asked, walking onto the roof. "I told you that we're over."

_~~Flashback~~_   
_"(F/N), we need to talk," Akashi said, walking up to you._

_"'Sup Akashi?" you reply, walking up to the male with a smile on your face._

_"It's not going to work. You're not my kind of girl. Don't bother me ever again."_

_"What did I do Akashi!?" you exclaimed, tears beginning to form in your eyes._

_"The only reason I dated you was due to a bet with my team which I won. All those things I said to you, I lied."_

_"You mean-"_

_"I never loved you," and with that, the red-head left, leaving you with an emotionless expression on your face._

_~~End Flashback~~_

"I've been thinking about you breaking up with me," you started, leaning against the roof top fence.

"What about it?"

"You said that you won the bet...that you never loved me."

"That I did, what is your point?"

She started to laugh. "You didn't win, Akashi."

"You dare oppose me?" he growled.

"I'm stating facts," you smiled. "The truth is, I never loved you either."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Just like I said. I never loved you either. Here's more of the truth," you started, standing up straight and walking towards the male, ending up right in front of his face, "I dated you because of a bet I made with my friends."

The male stared at you, with no emotion on his face.

"Well, I better be off," you said, walking past him and towards the door, only to stop when you felt a hand grasp your arm.

"So you never loved me?"

You scoffed. "Why would I? I don't date arrogant assholes who make stupid bets with your teammates."

"You knew?"

"Next time you try to place or make a bet, make sure that the girls swim team is completely out of the building-Hayama was really loud."

Once again, the male was silent. "Maybe you are my type of girl after all," he said with sincerity in his voice, bringing you closer to him. "Truth is, I actually did fall in love with you."

"You chuckled. "Good, because I ended up falling in love with you, too"  
 ****

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Hanamiya (Part 2 of 2)**

"So how did it go, boss?" Hara said, blowing a bubble as Hanamiya walked into the gym, with a proud smirk on his face.

"I completely broke her," he replied triumphantly.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_"W-what did you say?" you stuttered, as you looked the taller male in the eyes. "Y-you're lying."_

_"That is what I do, (F/N)," he replied, "After all, I am the bad boy."_

_"But you said you loved me-"_

_"Why would I love you?" he laughed. "Its true I prefer stupid girls, but you're too stupid for me. Besides, I even cheated on you with someone else"_

_You started to cry. "H-hanamin-"_

_"Don't call me that; we're over."_

_~~~~End Flashback~~~~~_

"You really cheated on her?" Yamazaki asked.

"Of course not," he replied, walking over to Hara. Immedietly, his hand with into the shaggy haired male's shorts pocket. "And like I said, since I didn't fall in love with her, no more gum during practice."

"Eh?" he pouted. "Damn it."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Hanamiya," Furuhashi said, walking over to his captain. "It's true that you do lie, but honestly, you suck at lying to yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Our captain here did fall in love-"

"WHat do you know?" Hanamiya sneered.

"I saw the way you looked at her, the way you face lit up as she sent you a text-it was subtle but it was there. Not only did you lose, Hanamiya, but it turns out she never loved you either."

"she was all over him; of course she did!" Hara exclaimed. She would always be giddy and smiling when she saw him or even spoke to him."

"...You maybe smart, Hanamiya," Furuhashi continued, ignoring Hara, "but you were so oblivious with this bet."

"What was I oblivious about, then?"

"Did you even bother to get her last name?"

"It wouldn't have mattered, because I was just using her anyway."

"(F/N)'s is my cousin," he replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"But her eyes aren't dead looking like yours," Yamazaki exclaimed, which caused Furuhashi to glare at him.

"Our eyes aside, you were also oblivious to another thing."

"Which was what?" Hanamiya said, completely agitated.

"You got played. She never loved you to begin with. Turned out, she was dating you because she lost a bet."  
The entire team was silent, and the male continued.   
"Since she's attending here, she's living with me and my family. It's kinda hard to not hear her conversations with her friends."

Hanamiya was frozen, as he took in the statements that his teammate had said. Instantly, he started to walk out of the gym.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business." And with that, he walked through the gym doors, the only thoughts going through his mind was how Furuhashi was right....he did fall in love with you.

"Oi! What about my gum?"  
 ****

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Kise (Part 2 of 2)**

"Kise!" Kobori exclaimed, walking into the gym, slamming the door open and startling the team. 

"What's wrong Kobori-senpai?" Kise said, slight fear appearing in his eyes, as he saw his senior approaching him, angrily.   
Before the center could lash out at the blond teen, Hayakawa and Nakamura held him back (or at least attempted to).

"What's wrong, Kobori?" Kasamatsu asked, looking at his friend. "What did this idiot do this time?"

"You broke (F/N)'s heart," he growled, causing the male to hide behind Kasamatsu.

"Don't use me as a shield you idiot!" Kasamatsu exclaimed angrily, moving out of the way so the blond could confront their center.

"I-I didn't mean too, senpai- I didn't know you were dating, (F/N)-chii!"

"Dating? Why would I date my sister?!"

The entire gym was silent.

"EEEHHHHH?!"

"You broke the heart of our center's little sister?!" Kasamatsu exclaimed, kicking the blond.

"Waaah! I'm sorry senpai!! I didn't know!"

"Koji-kun," a voice said, interrupting the arguing team.

"(F/N)," Kobori said, walking over to you.

"Why is Kise on the floor?" you asked, looking at the blond in concern.

"Because he broke your heart."

"He didn't break my heart," you giggled, confusing everyone.

"But (F/N)-chii, I embarrassed you in front of the entire class-" the blond didn't finish because of the combined glares from Kobori and Kasamatsu.

"True, you did," you started, walking over to the blond, "but it didn't matter. Me crying in class? That was an act. I'm glad you broke up with me. I don't date assholes who only care about their jobs and flaunt their good looks everywhere. I only agreed because I made a bet with Jupie."

"What was the bet?" Kobori asked.

"Before that," Kise said, interrupting his senpai, "You hate me?"

You nodded. "You're too egotistical, Kise. Girls don't like that."

Once again, there was silence amongst the gym; your brother and Kise stared at your with shock on their faces.

"Did you do it yet, (F/N)?" another voice said entering the gym.

"I did Jupie," you replied with a grin. "He knows of the bet I made-"

"Not all of it!"

"The bet was she wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, Kise," Jupie started, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"And since I won the bet," you said with an evil grin on your face, "You have to uphold your end of the bet, Jupie."

"I regret this," Jupie started, walking towards Kasamatsu, "If it goes horribly wrong, I will hurt you."

Kasamatsu straightened his posture, his whole body beginning to get stiff. "What's wrong J-Jupie?" he stuttered.

"Kasamatsu-senpai," Jupie started, her voice softening, "W-would you like to go out with me?" Her eyes shifted away from his, the feeling of embarrassment taking over.

"S-sure," he replied, causing Jupie to perk up-a smile on her face.

"It worked," you said, high-fiving Kise.

"What are you talking about?" Kasamatsu asked, looking at both of them.

"(F/N)-chii and I both lost the bets," Kise replied, walking over to you and wrapping his arm around your waist. "We ended up falling for each other."

"You made me worry for nothing then, (F/N)?" Kobori asked, looking at her with confusion.

"Sorry Koji," you replied with a sheepish grin. "I wanted to make my best friend happy-"

"And I wanted to help senpai get over his fear of girls," Kise said, finishing up your sentence.

For the third time that day, there was silence, which was suddenly broken by Kasamatsu.

"You idiot!" he exclaimed, kicking Kise with the intent to hurt him.

"Waaah!! But you're happy now, right, senpai?"

That comment just caused the captain to kick him repeatedly.

"Don't think you're out of the dog house yet, (F/N)," Jupie growled, causing you to back up.

"Koji-kun, help me-"

"You're on your own, (F/N)," her brother replied.

"DON'T KILL ME, JUPIE!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu is my bae and I had to do something with me and him so TA-DA! I made an entrance


	14. Tumblr Request ~ Midorima x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THERE FRIEND!!! YOU KNOW I LOVE MIDORIMA SO MUCHHH!!! SO IM ASKING SOMETHING OF HIM, YOU DECIDE THE PLOT REALLY, BUT PLEASE MAKE IT FLUFFFFFF!!! KYAAA OMG THANK YOU ANNIE IN ADVANCE, TAKE YOUR TIME!! <3 ~ writingknb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used - "If You Were Gay" from Avenue Q.

"How could this get much better?" Midorima sighed, as he sat on the couch. His captain was nice enough and decided to give them the day off from practice, so he was currently waiting for you to finish your club activities in your shared apartment. "An afternoon alone with my favorite book. No one to bother me and thank god no Takao, nanodayo," he said, almost happily, as he reached over to the side table to grab his book,  _The Black Goats Egg_ " (you were a fan of Tokyo Ghoul so he decided to give the book a try...not that he would ever admit that he's reading it because of you).

"Hey, Tsun-tsun!" Takao exclaimed, entering the house as if on cue.

He groaned. There went his peaceful Takao free afternoon. "What do you want, Bakao?" he said grudgingly, glaring at the teenager before opening his book. "I thought you were with Jupie."

"I was, but not the point. You'll never guess what happened to me today on the bus. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me—"

"That's very interesting," Midorima said sarcastically, not tearing his eyes away from his book. "It's not every day that a human being chooses to talk to you. Truly you are a blessed individual, nanodayo."

"Yep. He was being real friendly. I think he might've thought I was gay."

At this, Midorima's gaze shifted to the teen. "Lovely thought and I'm not surprised, nanodayo."

"Shin-chan," he pouting, flopping onto the sofa (and on top of Midorima's lap, much to his annoyance). "don't be mean to your shadow."

"...Get  _off_  me, Takao." The green-haired male said, shoving Takao off of him, making certain his book had not been damaged. "And why are you telling me this? I don't care., nanodayo"

"Well, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Shin-chan."

"What makes you think I'm being defensive?" he demanded, getting up from his chair to get a drink of water. "I just don't really care about what you did today. I'm trying to read."

"I'm not saying that' you're gay,-"

"I'm dating (F/N), you idiot. So I'm not gay."

"Again, I'm not saying your gay-"

"Change of subject, Takao. Now," he growled.

"But—"

"Now."

"Well, okay, but on another note..." Takao paused, taking a deep breath, and for a moment the tsundere thought the hawk-eyed idiot might just drop it. And then...

> _If you were gay, that'd be okay..._

Midorima stiffened.

> _I mean 'cause hey, I like you anyway..._

"Takao, what part of 'change the subject' didn't you understand? And stop singing. You're tone deaf," Midorima growled, shoving his nose back into the book.

> _Because, you see, if it were me I would feel free to say that I was gay!_

He paused, before adding, "I'm not, though, just so you know."

"Go away," Midorima huffed irritably and continued reading—at least until Takao began singing again.

> _If you were queer, I'd still be here..._

"Takao."

> Y _ear after year_ _—_

"TAKAO!"

> _Because you're dear to me_   _—_

"I will murder you if you don't shut up!"

At that, Takao finally stopped singing. Midorima sighed in relief, beginning to read once again in the blissful silence.

Takao tilted his head thoughtfully as he disappeared into the kitchen; singing had irritated his throat since he was not used to it. After taking a huge gulp of water, though, he felt refreshed—and a grin split his features.

> _So what would it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?_

Midorima roared in frustration and threw his book down. "That's just nasty, Takao! I mean it, shut up!"

When Takao continued to sing, Midorima plugged his ears and began singing at the top of his voice, "I'm not listening, I'm not listening, la la la la la la!"

When this did nothing to deter Takao, the green-haired male started yanking on his hair out of frustration. "Takao, for the final time shut up!" he yelled.

The ravenette grinned and opened his mouth to continue singing, but then Midorima was tackling him to the ground with a frustrated roar.

  
\------------

"Shintaro, I'm home," you said, as you walked into the apartment. Once you took off your shoes, you turned the corner and couldn't believe the sight before your eyes.

"Damn! What the hell happened in here?" you asked in disbelief, looking at the living room. The furniture was upended, the TV was cracked and the window was broken.

A blur erupted from the kitchen and Takao ran straight for Claire. " (F/N)! for the love of God save me!" he exclaimed, ducking behind her just as a furious Midorima began storming towards them.

"What is this about, Shintaro?"

"He wouldn't stop singing, nanodayo," he enunciated through clenched teeth."And not only can he not sing he keeps assuming I'm gay."

You were silent as you looked between the two of them, only to start laughing a few seconds later.

"...why is she laughing?"

"Don't ask me. She's your girlfriend, Shin-chan."

You stopped laughing-or rather attempted to. "Was the song he sang " _If You Were Gay"_  from the musical Avenue Q?"

"Yes!" Takao exclaimed, as he told you the story of why he started to sing. This only caused you to laugh even more, completely embarrassing your boyfriend.

"Shut up," he grumbled, as he looked away. He couldn't help but attempt to hide the blush that appeared on his face (the way that you laugh, he found completely adorable.)

"Anyway. I want this room cleaned up now, so get to it!" You ordered firmly, your personality completely changing, as you pointed to the closet where you stored the cleaning supplies.

With a groan, Takao went to grab the supplies, while Midorima headed towards the couch again-

"You too, Shintarou," you said, yanking the male towards the supply closet.

"Why me? He started it."

"...Is my tsundere boyfriend whining about something?" you teased.

In response the male stormed away and grabbed the broom.

* * *

"Whatcha reading?" You asked, as you walked into your shared bedroom and saw Midorima relaxing on their bed. Before he could reply, you jumped and landed on the bed next to him, and snuggled under the covers (Its not your fault...Midorima likes the house to be at a cool temperature...).

"The Goat's Egg," he replied, not tearing his gaze away.

"Are you reading that book because I like Tokyo Ghoul?" You asked in disbelief, as you poked his cheek.

He swatted your finger away before looking at you. "I just wanted to read a new book and it seemed interesting; its not like I was reading it for you, nanodayo."

With a smile on your face, you snuggled into Midorima's side, your head resting on his chest. "You're such a Tsun-Tsun."

"Am not!" he replied, lightly flicking her in the forehead as you giggled. Placing the book on his nightstand, he reached over and turned off the lights. The moment he was settled into his former position, he found you already asleep.

" ... Guess her coach worked their team hard today," he said softly, a sincere smile appearing on his face.

Gently, he slid his arm under you, bringing you closer to him, and kissed your forehead.

"I love you, nanodayo."

* * *

"What are you two idiots doing?" Midorima asked, as he walked over to you and Takao.

Currently, the two of you were off in the corner of the gym listening to something on your phone. 

"Listening to something," Claire replied with a smile on her face.

"Share it with the rest of us," Miyaji said, as the two of them walked over to the rest of the team.

"P-p-press play, Claire-chan," Takao said in between laughs.

"No need to tell me twice," she laughed, as she pressed the play button. As she pressed the play button, laughter filled the gym.

"So our Tsundere does have a soft side," Otsubo chuckled.

"Who would've thought."

"(F/N) !"  
\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I had to include the team. It wouldn't be Shutoku without an appearance by everyone's favorite captain and pineapple obsessed Miyaji XD, 
> 
> Song used - "If You Were Gay" from Avenue Q.


	15. Hanamiya x Reader ~ Tumblr Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario request: Hanamiya harshly rejecting a girl, only to somehow fall in love with her a year or two later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTION OF POSITIVE AND NEGATIVE BODY IMAGE AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!

(One year ago)

"Hanamiya-kun!" you exclaimed, causing the male to stop and turn around. 

"Eh?" 

"Ano...would you consider going out with me, Hanamiya-kun?" you ask, looking at the taller male in front of you, holding dark chocolate in your hands. "I even brought you the chocolate that you like." 

That's right. You have a huge crush on Kirisaki Daiichi's bad boy, Hanamiya Makoto. (When your best friend asked you why you liked him, you simply replied with "he might be a bad boy, but I know deep down he's really a sweet guy.")

"So please, consider my confession," you say, the last words escaping your lips as a whisper. 

Reaching out, he took the chocolate from you and looked at it, as if he's taking your words into consideration.

"I-I know you like dark chocolate. I made them myself, so I hope they're to your liking." 

"Thank you," he says, looking you in the eyes. "This means a lot. But why me? You know about my reputation."

"I don't care. I know that deep down inside you're a nice person who cares for people!"

"I'm flattered, _____". Of course I'll go out with you," he smiled.

You smiled, your face lighting up with complete joy.  _He actually accepted my confession?_  you thought.

Suddenly, a chuckle brought you out of your thoughts. Looking at him, you found the male laughing.

"Like I would ever say that to you,  _idiot_ ," he sneered, his sinister smirk plastered on his face. 

Your face fell. "W-what?"

"I don't date girls who approach me; if I'm going to date someone, I will ask them. And besides," he said, walking up to you and taking a few pieces of your hair in his hands, "I'm not a nice guy. What you see, what rumors you hear about me, those are all true. And besides, I don't date girls who look like you."

You took a step back, as your hair slipped through his fingers. You could feel your eyes starting to water and your heart breaking. What really made matters worse, was that he threw away the chocolates.

You stood there in silence, as you watched him walk away. 

* * *

Time flew fast and it was your graduation day at Kirisaki Daiichi. All of the third years, including yourself had just finished receiving your diplomas and were currently outside the school, trying to find your family and friends and taking pictures.

"You're in charge, Furuhashi," he said, as he spoke to the new captain of the team. "Make sure those worms listen to you."

Furuhashi nodded, "Rest assured, Hanamiya. Nothing will change."

"You're gonna miss us, aren't ya, Furu?" Hara said, leaning against the male and popping the bubble that he just blew. 

"You are the last person I'd miss," he said, shrugging the shaggy haired male off of him. "Besides I'm surprised you even graduated."

Before Hara could utter a reply, he stopped and was staring at something in the distance. "Oi, boss," he said, grabbing Hanamiya's attention.

"What?" he asked. Observing the direction Hara was facing (or was it looking-he can't tell with that damn hair of his), he faced the same way, only to slightly stiffen. 

Now is when he kinda wished he didn't turn around to look; the image in front of him was one he wasn't expecting at all. There you stood, with your graduation gown unzipped, revealing a(n) ________, which fit your curves, and your diploma held in your hands.

_And besides, I don't date girls who look like you._

Those words he said last year came back to him, and he instantly regrets them. You looked stunning.  _I guess uniforms cover all sorts of things_ , he thought, as he looked at you.

You were currently looking around for who he guess was family and after a few seconds a smile graced your lips.

He couldn't help but keep looking at you; at the way your facial expression changed to one of excitement.  _Has she always had that smile?_

The male shook his head.  _What the hell am I thinking?! Since when do I care about shit like this?_

This time, he was brought out of his own thoughts when he saw you run up to someone and embrace them, as they spun you around; his eyes widened at the person you were hugging.

_What the hell is he doing here?!_

"You didn't know she was dating him?" Seto asked, appearing next to his former captain. 

"Who cares if she is," he said, as he started to walk over to you two. 

 _What's going on?_  he thought, as he felt pain in his heart.

You felt an eerie presence slowly come towards you and you stiffened, causing the male in front of you to look at you in worry.

"___-chan, are you alright?" he asked. Looking up, he saw Hanamiya approaching the two of you. 

"Hello, Hanamiya," he said, greeting the male. 

"What are you doing here, idiot?" he asked, glaring at the male. 

Instantly, you slowly inched yourself closer to your guest, trying to distance yourself from Hanamiya. "What do you want, Hanamiya?" you asked.

Looking at you with soft eyes, he said, "I just wanted to say congratulation."

A small smile graced your lips. Before you could thank him, he started chuckling.

"Like I would ever say that, you idiot."

_Yet...I actually want to say it-to actually mean it. Why?!_

You scowled and glared at the male; however, your glared softened when you felt a strong and warm hand embrace your own.

"Don't get me wrong, ___. I  _am_  happy-happy to not have to see your face ever again."

 _But...but I do want to see it; I want to see her smile and how her eyes light up in excitement_.

"Now now, let's not get hasty, Hanamiya," your boyfriend said, finally speaking up. "It's a small world after all, you never know who you're going to run into." 

"Shut-up," Hanamiya growled, as he faced you. " You chose a great girl as your girlfriend," he started, "I"m glad to not have to deal with her stupidity anymore."

_Yet...she's far from stupid._

A gasp escaped your lips as your eyes started to water.

"You're wrong, Hanamiya," your boyfriend started, "she's far from that _._ ____ has one of the most important traits that I look for in a girl; she's  **strong**   **hearted**. And that's why I love her." His usually happy face changed into a scowl. "I'm glad you turned her down actually. You made her heart fragile and feel threatened. I became her support and shield." Once again, he paused. "I'm grateful that you gave up on her-because I find her amazing and quite frankly, I can protect her better, now that she no longer has to deal with you."

You couldn't help but stare up at your boyfriend in shock, you never knew he felt that way about you-now you couldn't help but fall in love with him even more.

Despite the loving feeling, you felt that there was something going on between the two males. "B/F/N texted me, she wants to go take selfies by the fountain. I'll meet you by the gate!" you said as you quickly made your way away from them. "

"You say all these things about ____, yet it seems to me that you actually like her."

Hanamiya scoffed, "Like hell I would. She's too stupid for me."

_Why can't I stop saying this shit? I don't mean any of it!_

"Oi, Hanamiya! We're heading out. You coming?" Seto yelled, grabbing the attention of both males. 

"I'm coming you asshole," Hanamiya growled. "I hope you don't regret the choice you made," he said, as he walked away. 

"Hanamiya," your boyfriend said, causing the male to stop and look over his shoulder, his eyes connecting to those sinister grey ones. "Congradtulation," he said, as he himself walked away.

Before the black haired male could walk away, the next six words that came out of your boyfriend's mouth caused him to freeze.

"It looks like I win  ** _again_**."

As he heard the retreating footsteps, Hanamiya's hands were clenched into fists.

He wasn't wrong though....he did lose; he lost you to the one person who he never wants to lose to-especially to that person outside of basketball.

 _I guess the saying is true, you never know what you have until its gone. I lost the one person who actually cared about me....and I lost her to_ ** _him_**.

"You really do deserve the nickname, Iron Heart," he chuckled.

It was then he realized what those feelings were; why he was regretting those nasty things he said about you. He felt his heart break even further as four words echoed in his mind.

_I love you...______


	16. GoM x Reader ~ Tumblr Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario: GoM beingtotally whipped by their female s/o

**Akashi**

He couldn't believe it; he honestly couldn't. He knew that his girlfriend would do better if he tutored her, but her score...he couldn't believe it.

_~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~_

_After a day of club activities, Akashi walked into your house, hoping to spend some time with you since it was Friday and they had no school the next day. "F/N?" he asked, as he took off his shoes. With no answer, he started to search for you, only to find you in the kitchen; your head was resting on the table and from the looks of it, you were upset."What's wrong, F/N?" Akashi asked, as he walked over to you and placed his hand on your head._

_"I'm failing (worst subject) and I need to get a 90 or higher on the test on monday or else I fail."_

_"Well if you didn't spend all your time on tumblr and minecraft, you wouldn't have this problem," he said, as he went towards the sink to get some water._

_"You can help me Sei!" you exclaimed, perking up._

_"No," the male said, turning to look at you with an annoyed look on his face. "I have to study for that exam and I do better myself. You won't learn if you always rely on me for help."_

_"But Sei-chan-"_

_"No."_

_With that response, you pouted and crossed your arms, resembling that of a child who didn't get their way._

_~~~~End Flashback~~~_

In the end, he caved and ended up tutoring you. What he wasn't expecting was for you to actually do so well. The moment you got your test, he took it and examined it.

He, Akashi Seijuro, for the first time ever, got a 99%...(L/N) (F/N) got 100%

"Thank you Sei!" you exclaimed with a smile on your face as you skipped out of the classroom-but not without quickly kissing his cheek. 

The male just dropped his head on his desk

* * *

**Aomine**

"Daiki," you said as you walked into the male's bedroom. "Could you-" you paused when you saw your boyfriend reading one of those magazines that you despised; what really made you mad, was that he was reading it in  _your_  bed.

"Hmm? Oh hey (F/N)," he yawned. "What's up?"

"Don't "what's up' me, Daiki," you growled. "Why are you reading  _those_ magazines on my bed?"

"Because I know you want my scent on your stuff, (F/N)," he chuckled.

"Not your scent which was caused by Mai-chan!" you yelled. "I need your help with something in the kitchen!"

"Give me a minute alone, (F/N)," he said, giving you a 'knowing look'.

With a huff, you turned around and left the house.

*****A few hours later*******

"Oi, (F/N)," Aomine said, as he walked into his room, only for him to stop in his tracks. He was used to you lying on his bed, but he wasn't expecting you to read one of  _those_  magazines.

"Oh. Hey Aomine," you said, looking up briefly from the magazine you were reading. 

"W-What are you doing?" 

"I'm reading one of my new magazines," you replied, looking back to the magazine. 

The male couldn't move-he wasn't sure what to do.

"Oh my gosh!" You exclaimed, startling him. Before he could reply, you continued your statement. "I can't believe Kise is the main model of this magazine-HOLY SHIT HE'S RIPPED! AND ThOSE BRIEFS DON"T REALLY HIDE-"

Aomine jumped ontop of you, throwing the magazine away before you could ogle at the blond again; ESPECIALLY at the blond's junk.

"What the hell?!" you exclaimed. 

"What was it that you wanted me to do?" he panicked, looking at you with concern in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you to that blond idiot." 

"Well...you could start by taking out the trash and getting that mouse trap off from the top of the cabinets that has a dead rat in it-" 

"Say no more! Just throw out that magazine!"

You made a mental note-ask Kise for more magazine's like these

* * *

**Kise (NOTE: Low Self-esteem alert; Read at own risk...not bad I promise)**

**You**  weren't sure why the blond model chose you to be his partner in his recent photoshoot-hell you couldn't figure out why the model wanted to date you in the first place. You weren't popular, you weren't a size 2, you weren't like the typical models. You were a size 12 and had maybe one or two people who you call friends (since dating the model, you've been "befriending people" who just wanted to be your friend because you're dating the model, and had more to love (which apparently the blond loves about you.)

Yet here you are, standing with him, doing a romantic photoshoot which was taking place at the beach. While Kise was wearing swim trunks and an unbuttoned white shirt, you were wearing a high waisted bikini bottom with a bikini top, which was covered by an opened cardigan. They made you do several romantic poses, from kissing, to him giving you a piggyback ride, and finally after two hours, you both were finished.

"Thanks for helping (F/N)-chii!" the blond exclaimed, a huge smile on his face as he looked at you.

"Y-you're welcome," you said, your hands instinctively wrapped around your waist.

"Stop thinking that, (F/N)," he said, looking at you. "You looked stunning. That swim-suit suited you perfectly." He kissed your head  and wrapped his own arm around your waist.

You knew the blond was serious because he didn't add "chii" to the end of your name...which means alot.

***A Few Weeks Later***

The magazine that featured you and Kise was released and ever since, things have been weird. People have been a bit nicer to you, and guys were starting to notice you (one even asked you out, but Kise was right there to tell him to back off).

However, on this one morning, which was peaceful for once, Kise barged into your classroom with tears in his eyes.

"Ryouta, what happened?" you asked, walking over to him (Luckily for you two, classes havent started yet.

"Look at the magazine," he whinned, holding out the magazine in front of you. 

"Isn't this the same one from -" 

"Just go to page 57″ he said in between sobs. 

Confused, you looked at the blond and then flipped to the page and you started to read.

_Top 10 Models from ??/??/2016-??/??/2016_

"Congrats, you made it to number one," you said, handing it back to him. "So what?" 

Kise started crying. "Look again!"

You took one last look at the article and you gasped; your boyfriend, Kise Ryouta, was no longer number one-he was ranked third. You immedietly looked at who was first and you nearly dropped the magazine.

"Whaa-"

"How could you betray me, (F/N)-chii!?!"

You couldn't believe it. The one who ranked first from last week's magazine, was none other than you.

You giggled in excitement. "Thank Ryouta!" you exclaimed, kissing his cheek. "I feel more comfortable about myself now." With that, you skipped away, leaving a crying Kise.

"(F-F/N)-ch-"

"GET BACK TO PRACTICE, BAKA!"

* * *

**Kuroko**

.....Let's face it, Kuroko would literally do anything and everything for you-he loves you that much.

* * *

**Midorima**

_(LIke mentioned earlier, its going to be the same as Akashi's, but this is set in Teiko.)_

_**************_

He couldn't believe it; he honestly couldn't. He knew that his girlfriend would do better if he tutored her, but her score...he couldn't believe it.

_~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~_

_After a day of club activities, Midorima walked into your house, hoping to spend some time with you since it was Friday and they had no school the next day. "F/N?" he asked, as he took off his shoes. With no answer, he started to search for you, only to find you in the kitchen; your head was resting on the table and from the looks of it, you were upset."What's wrong, nanodayo" he asked, as he walked over to you and placed his hand on your head._

_"I'm failing (worst subject) and I need to get a 90 or higher on the test on monday or else I fail."_

_"Well if you didn't spend all your time on tumblr and minecraft, you wouldn't have this problem, nanodayo," he said, as he went towards the sink to get some water._

_"You can help me Shin-chan!!" you exclaimed, perking up._

_"No," the male said, turning to look at you with an annoyed look on his face. "I have to study for that exam and I do better myself. You won't learn if you always rely on me for help."_

_"But Shin-chan-"_

_"No."_

_With that response, you pouted and crossed your arms, resembling that of a child who didn't get their way._

_~~~~End Flashback~~~_

In the end, he caved and ended up tutoring you. What he wasn't expecting was for you to actually do so well. The moment you got your test, he took it and examined it.

He, Midorima Shintaro, for the first time ever, ranked third. He had gotten a 98%. He's used to losing to Akashi since Akashi is absolute, but he never would have thought he'd lose to you.

You beat him by one point.

"I did it, Shin-chan!" you exclaimed, hugging him. 

All the male could do was stay still.

"Shin-chan?" 

"I think you broke him, (F/N)-chan," Kuroko said, appearing next to you.


	17. Aomine x Reader (Tumblr Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi can I request Aomine scenario; is wife stressed and got hospitalized after she finds Momoi's text in his phone, Momoi tells she loves him. Aomine's wife in her 2 months pregnancy. She always get jealous over their relationship. She hates people keep mentioning about the two of them being together. Aomine doesn't know about her pregnancy yet. What would he do to make her realized that he just in love with her not Momoi and tells about this misunderstanding? Thanks!

You sighed as you stared out the window, the thoughts from the past few hours re-playing in your head. You rubbed the barely visible bump on your stomach as the images appearing clearer than before.

_Flashback_

_It had been a normal night as you waited for your husband to return home, dinner on the table. You had been waiting for an hour. You gave him time because of his job as a police officer._

_Suddenly, the front door opened, the sound of keys being placed on the side table_

_"(F/N) I'm home," he announced, causing a smile to appear on your face._

_"I'm in here, Daiki," you said excitedly, a smile appearing on your face. Getting up, you headed over to him and kissed him. "Dinner is ready."_

_"Alright, let me go change," he said, as he headed upstairs._

_Smiling, you walked back to the table; however that smile faded when you heard his phone vibrate._

_You don't like going through his things, but you saw that the person who texted him was none other than Momoi Satsuki, Aomine's childhood friend._

_You liked Momoi, but you also didn't like her-you were always jealous of how close she and your husband were. You trust Aomine with your whole heart, yet something was telling you to check his phone._

_Going against your belief, you grabbed his phone, all while looking at the stairs, to make sure he wasn't coming down. Opening the text, you dropped his phone, as you felt tears starting to form in your eyes._

_Getting up, you stormed out of the kitchen and left the house._

_End Flashback_

How did you end up in the hospital? Easy, you fainted in the middle of the sidewalk, far away from your house. Luckily for you, you were found by none other than Kagami Taiga.

"Oi, you doing okay?" the ombre haired male asked, coming into the room. 

You looked at him and smiled. "Yea, I'm doing a bit better. Thanks to you."

With a smile, he sat down on a chair next to your bed. "How's the baby?"

"They're doing fine," 

"Twins?" 

You chuckled. "No, no. Since we don't know the gender, I'm referring to the child with gender neutral pronouns." Looking at the male, you saw that his eyes quickly looked away from you. "What's wrong Kagami?"

He sighed and looked back at you. "I called Aomine-"

"Why?!" you exclaimed. "I want nothing to do with that asshole!" You started to cry. 

"He deserves to know." 

"You didn't tell him I was pregnant did you?"

Before he could reply, the door to your room slammed open, revealing your husband panting.

"(F/N). Thank god you're alright," he said, walking over to you and bringing you into a hug. 

"Get off!" you exclaimed, shoving him away. 

"(F/N)," both Kagami and Aomine said at once. 

"Don't stress, (F/N)," Kagami started, stroking your head, "It's not good for the baby."

"What?" Aomine exclaimed. "Baby?"

You looked away from him, and Kagami sighed.

"You're on your own man," he replied, walking out of the room.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, sitting in the chair where his former enemy just sat.

"So what if I am?"

"we're going to have a kid?" 

"Wrong," you snapped. "I"m having the kid. I'm raising it myself." 

"What are you talking about? We're married."

"Not for long," you growled. "You're cheating on me with Momoi," 

"Haaa?" he asked confused. "What does Satsuki have to do with this?" 

"She said she loves you," you whisper as you look away. "Plus, you spend more time with her than with me. When the baby comes, will you be doing the same thing to them too?!"

Aomine was silent, your words sinking into his head. "You're stupid," he mumbled, lightly flicking you in the forehead. "I talked to Satsuki already about that text. She's in love with Tetsu. She's nothing but a sibling to me. I love you. I wouldn't have had sex with you; wouldn't have made a child with you, if I didn't love you."

Your eyes started to water. "Daiki," you whispered.

Sitting next to you, he brought you into a hug. "I love you so damn much, (F/N). You have no fucking idea." His voice finally broke as he too, had tears silently streaming down his face.

"I love you too, Daiki."


	18. (Song-Fic) "How Could this Happen to Me" ~ Akashi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Update: I wasn't aware that only half of the chapter had been uploaded; I apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very angsty and tragic, so beware. HAVE YOUR TISSUES READY!!
> 
> This one shot discusses a very important topic
> 
>  
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING: THIS ONE-SHOT MENTIONS A DISTURBING SITUATION! BEWARE!!**
> 
>  
> 
> Key
> 
> (F/N) = First Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (H/c) = Hair color  
> (e/c) = eye color  
> ☆ = flashback dividers  
> 

_How could this have happen?_  Akashi thought as he was speeding on the road, ignoring the police car that was following him; he knew who it was so he had nothing to worry about in regards to getting a ticket.  _It was just a stupid fight._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A loud sound echoed through the house, which woke up the red headed male from his sleep. As it went on, he realized it was not thunder, but someone banging on his door._

_"Who the hell is pounding on my door at this hour," Akashi growled as he looked at the clock. "It's one in the fucking morning." He looked over on the other side of his bed and saw that it was neatly made-indicating that you weren't home._

_The pounding on his door got louder and this angered the male even more. "I'm coming!" he exclaimed walking towards the door, briefly forgetting the fact that you weren't there sleeping next to him. "I swear to god, if it's you Kise, I'm going to kill you-" He paused when he opened the door-it definitely wasn't the hyper blond._

_"Good morning to you too, Akashi," the person at the door said. "Be glad it was me that answered the door, Akashi. If it was another cop, you'd be arrested."_

_"What do you want, Aomine," he asked, pinching the brim of his nose. The male took in his former teammates appearance; nothing much, just him wearing his police uniform. "Do you have any idea what time it is? This can wait for the morning and turn off the police lights would you?!"_

_"No it can't Akashi," Aomine replied, as he walked into the house a sullen look on his face._

_With a sigh, Akashi closed the door and tossed that taller male a towel. "Dry off."_

_"...Thanks."_

_The male noticed how Aomine's tone of voice got softer. "Seriously, what is so important?"_

_".,,,What happened between you and (F/N), AKashi," Aomine asked looking at the red-head as he took out a small memo pad._

_"We got into a small fight and she drove off-most likely to her parents house for the evening._

_"What is it abou-"_

_"Irrelevant, Aomine."_

_"....Fine. When did this fight happen?" he continued, writing down what he was saying._

_" Around 8, so 5 hours ago. Why are you writing that down, Aomine?!"_

_Before Aomine could reply, a voice came through on his radio_

_-This is Officer McNab reporting from the scene on ______ Street by _____Bridge. Two cars collided. Both cars totaled- a sedan and a TransAm-_

_Akashi perked up at the mention of one of the cars. (F/N) drove a trans am and he didn't know of very many people who owned that model. Not only that, but that street was one you drove past when you came back from your parents._

_'Victims turn out to be a female and male; the female having (h/c) hair and -'_

_"Fuck" Aomine quickly tried to shut off his radio before anything else could be said, but it was too late._

_"Daiki," AKashi said, in a low voice, causing the bluenett to swallow the lump in his throat. "What aren't you telling me?" He noticed how the male was looking away from him. "Stop hiding it and tell me."_

_"There was a car crash and....there's a possibility that (F/N) was involve-Akashi get back here!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING
> 
> Did you know that traffic crashes are the no. 1 killer of teens and nearly one-third of these teen deaths are alcohol related? Drinking and driving is no joke. Please don't be stupid and drive while intoxicated. If you're out and are planning on drinking, please have someone as a DD (designated driver), call an uber, or if you're at a friends house, stay the night until you're 100% sober; if you're under the legal age to consume alcohol, for the love of God, DON'T; however if you do, definitely don't drive. Whether you're an adult or a young adult, be responsible.
> 
> If you have a glass of wine, or one beer at a restaurant, that's fine, just make sure to drink water and to have some food with it (not really the point, but I don't want to make it seem like I'm saying drinking is bad overall...)
> 
> Don't risk the lives of others. Not only would you have ruined another families lives, but yours would be ruined as well.
> 
> Again, I'm not saying that you shouldn't drink-just be responsible and if you're under the legal drinking age, don't be stupid and drink. Please be responsible.


	19. GoMxReader (Tumblr Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do the GoM (including Kuroko) do when they discover their s/o has sneaked a kitten onto campus that she found in the morning so she could take it to a shelter after school?

**Akashi (Rakuzan)**

"Good Morning, (F/N)" Akashi said as he approached you by your locker.

Startled by the sudden voice in your ear, you jumped and turned to look at him. "H-hey Sei-chan," you replied with a sheepish grin on your face. "I have to get going to class-"

"Where's my morning kiss?" He pouted, raising his eyebrow.

You really couldn't resist it when he pouts; it was actually a very rare sight to see the emperor of Rakuzan pout. You quickly kissed him and when you broke the kiss, you quickly grabbed your bag and started to walk away. Sadly, he was quickly able to hold you back by grabbing your upper arm.

"(F/N), why do you have fur on your blazer?"

You shuddered, you didn't like the way his tone of voice sounded-very demanding. Usually, when he uses that tone of voice, it was never a good sign.

"I stopped by a friends place to feed her cats. She's visiting her grandparents and they live out of town," you replied-unaware that your bag was moving.

"....What's in your bag?" he questioned.

"Nothing!" You quickly replied. Before you could grab it and pull it closer to your body, Akashi had a hold of it and swung it over his shoulder.

"Sei-chan," you whined, as he led you down the hall, "Be careful with that." Before you could ask where he was taking you, you found yourself suddenly inside the student council office; specifically Akashi's.

He released your arm, but made sure he had your bag. He placed it on the coffee table and unzipped it.

The bag started moving again and he raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in here, F/N?"

Before you could reply, he quickly had his question answered; a white head popped out of your bag and stared at him.

"Mew?"

"Why do you have a cat in your bag...More importantly, why in school?" He questioned, looking at you. "You know pets aren't allowed."

"I know," you replied, picking the kitten up and placing it on your lap, gently stroking the top of his head; the kitten itself was no bigger than both of your hands put together. "It's just-she's a baby and was abandoned; kittens don't survive long on their own when they're strays."

Akashi just continued to stare at you with his arms crossed, waiting for for you to continue. "I was going to bring her to a shelter during lunch. I would keep her but our dog doesn't get along with cats."

"That's why I don't like dogs," he mumbled, "They don't get along with things." He looked at the cat as it looked back at him. What Akashi noticed was that the cat had one blue and one green eye.

"While her eyes are different colors, she reminded me of you and your eyes."

Akashi pinched the brim of his nose. "Leave the cat here and get to class," he said, holding his hand out for you to hand him the tiny kitten.

Giving the kitten one last hug, you handed the small animal reluctantly, finding it quite cute that the kitten was only being held in one hand. "Please don't set him loose, Sei" you whimpered as you walked out of the room.

The moment he heard the door shut, he held the cat out in front of him and examined it.

"Mrrow?"

Sighing, Akashi put the kitten down, and it went immediately for his shoe laces. "Oi, cut it out."

The kitten looked up at him and with wide eyes, let out another soft 'mew' and rubbed against his leg.

"Troublesome."

* * *

**Kise**

"F/N-chii!"

Letting out a yelp, you jumped in surprise at the loud voice from behind you.

"Kise you idiot," you growled, slapping him over his head. "You could have given me and Kuroo a heartattack."

"Waaa! Don't hit me, (F/n)-chii!" he whined, only to pause his crocodile tears as he realized something. "Who's Kuroo?"

Realizing that you let a secret slip, you sighed and, after looking around at your surroundings, you unzipped the bag in your hands, and out popped the head of a black thing, which startled the blond.

"Meet Kuroo," you said, as the kitten in your bag let out a meow of content. "I found him on my way to school and I'm planning on taking him to the shelter after school-"

"Waaah!! Kitty!" Kise took Kuroo out of the bag and spinning around in a circle with him. "So cute!!!" he said, rubbing his cheek against Kuroo's; in response, Kuroo hissed and scratched his face. "Waaa! (F/N)-chii! Kuroo scratched me!"

"Good kitty," you cooed, as you quickly shushed the blond and took the cat back. "Shut up. Pets aren't allowed on school grounds, and I can get in trouble-"

"Don't worry, (F/N)-chii! I'll help you hide Kuroo-chii until after practice!"

You smiled at your boyfriend and placed Kuroo back in the bag. "Be good to Kise, Kuroo," you whispered into the bag as you handed it to him. "Where are you going to hide him?"

"Somewhere no one will find him," Kise beamed.

* * *

**Kuroko**

"Kagami! Kuroko-kun! Morning!" you exclaimed with a smile on your face as you approached your school's light and shadow duo.

"'Mornin (F/N)/-chan," they said in unison. 

You walked up to the duo and gave your boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll-I'll see you in class," Kagami said uncomfortably, walking off while waving to you over his shoulder. 

"What's in your bag?" Kuroko asked, wrapping an arm around your waist.

"Ha? Just books-"

"Then why is there a cat sticking it's head out of your bag if its just books?"

Widening your eyes, you looked down at your bag and saw it was opened, the content missing. "How did that ope-"

"It's not nice to hide secrets from your boyfriend, (F/N)-chan. I'm hurt."

Looking behind you, you saw that Kuroko was holding the tiny kitten that used to be in your bag.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu," you whispered, as you took the orange kitten out of his hands. "I am planning on taking him to a shelter after school-"

"You were planning on keeping the cat in your bag all day?"

"...Don't you do that with Nigou for most games?" you questioned back. 

Without uttering a word, he took the kitten back and smiled; the kitten reminded him of a tiger-its fur being orange with black stripes.

"I know where to keep him for the day," he replied, as he grabbed your bag and gently placed the cat in there. "I'm going to be a few minutes late to class though."

"Where are you going-Tetsuya!"

* * *

**Aomine**

"Oi, (F/N)," Aomine said as he opened the door to the roof and approached you, as you were eating your lunch.

"What's up-" you paused when you found your boyfriend holding your sports bag in his hands. "Where did you find that? That's my bag-"

"Okay, first off, it was in my sports locker. And second, why is there a cat in it?"

With your gaze shifted away from him, you replied,"I found it on my way to school and I plan on taking it to a shelter after class-"

"You're not keeping it?"

"I want to, but my brother is allergic to them. Unless..."

Aomine's eyes widened as your voice trailed off, immedietly knowing where you were going. "No. I will not-"

"Please, Dai," you begged.

"No."

"I'll have Satsuki help me burn your porn collection."

"She already did-"

"Your backup collection," you smirked as you folded your arms over your chest, making sure they were under your breasts, making them seem bigger.

"....That's playing dirty, (F/N)," he mumbled, as he looked at the yellow cat, who was currently looking up at him with big eyes. He sighed. "Fine. As long as he doesn't interrupt any of our alone time, I"ll take him-"

"Thank you!" you exclaimed, as you tightly hugged him.

* * *

**Midorima**

Shutoku's carrot was in the gym once again, working on his formless shot.

"Shin chan!" you exclaimed excitedly, causing the male to miss his shot.

Frowning, he looked over to the source of the voice and saw you walking towards him, with Takao following behind.

"You're here early, Shin-chan," Takao said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted to get some practice in before classes, nanodayo." He pushed his glasses up him nose, and raised an eyebrow. It's true that there are days where you two walk together, so he was not surprised that you two arrived at the same time, but early? He knew something was up. "I think the real question is, what are you two idiots, doing here this early?"

"So mean!"

"You're always late, Takao and (F/N), you hate waking up early and you barely make it on time to class, so why are you two here, nanodayo?"

"You tell him."

"No way-he's your boyfriend. Plus he's nicer when you're around."

"Both of you. Tell me now!"

You both sighed, looking at each other. "We found a kitten and we brought it here."

"Takao and I are planning on taking him to the shelter later after practice." You walked up to him and using your permanent lucky item-your puppy pout-you pleaded. "Please don't tell the teacher's Shin-shin."

Pinching the brim of his nose-which he was doing mostly to cover the blush on his cheeks- he merely nodded.

"Thank you Shin-chan!" You exclaimed, giving him a hug. 

"Shin-chan is the best-"

"Get off Bakao!"

* * *

**Murasakibara**

"Another day, another practice," you mumbled, as you placed your bag on the bench, before grabbing the towels and folding them neatly. "At least I can let you stick your head out to breathe for a while." Turning to your side, you unzipped your bag, expecting something to pop out right away, but one look and you found it empty.

"Fuck," you exclaimed, as you began crawling on your hands and knees, trying to find the missing culprit. "Here, kitty kitty."

"What are you doing, (F/N)-chan?" A voice said from above you. 

Looking upwards, you were staring into a pair of grey eyes-er-eye. "Himuro-kun, hi," you said sheepishly. "I'm looking for my contact that I dropped."

"I didn't know you wore contacts."

You nodded. "Yup! I don't like to wear my glasses so-"

"Haaa? (F/N)-chin has glasses?"

You knew the owner of the lazy voice. Looking up, you saw a familiar titan rubbing his eyes

"Sushi," you exclaimed excitedly, rubbing the back of your neck. "Yea, I do. You just haven't seen me wearing them. Hehehehe."

"Did you just wake up from a nap?" This only got a nod from the titan.

"Anyway, I think you'd look cute with classes," Himuro said with a smile, which only caused Murasakibara's eye to twitch.

"Muro-chin," he growled, as he wrapped his arm around your waist and bring you closer to him. 

"Now, now Atsushi, I'm not stealing her from you," he said calmly. "What snacks did you bring today?"

Instantly, he let you go as if you were an empty candy wrapper and began digging through his bag, while letting out a yawn. "Potechi tops, maiu-bo, chocolate....Nerunerunerune-" he paused when his hand touched something he didn't recognize.

Noticing the confusion on his face you spoke up. "What's wrong, Sushi?"

"I don't remember buying a bag of marshmallows," he stated, grabbing and holding up a bag of marshmallows.

Himuro blinked, having to do a double take on the bag he was holding. "Atsushi, those-"

"Kitty!" you exclaimed, immedietly yanking the thing out of his hands and cradling it. "How did you escape? You had me worried." Your voice instantly changed to one that sounded like how a mother talks to her baby. 

"Those are my marshmallows-eh? My marshmallows turned into a cat?" 

"Why was there a cat in the bag in the first place?" Himuro questioned. 

"You see," you started, "I found a cat on the way here and I figured I'd keep her in my bag until school's over to bring her to a shelter, but I guess she escaped somehow."

"Maybe she can be our mascot!" you exclaimed excitedly, breaking the silence that was between you guys. "Kinda like how Seirin has that dog."

"....I'm sure coach wouldn't mind that much," Himuro replied, scratching the cat under its chin.

"Sweet!" you exclaimed, hugging the kitten.

* * *

BONUS

**Akashi**

During your lunch break, you quickly made your way to Akashi's office to pick up the cat, only to find that it was not there.

"Where's the kitten?" You exclaimed, looking at your boyfriend- whom was working on some sort of paperwork- with trembling eyes. "You said you wouldn't let it loose-"

"I didn't," he said getting up and facing you. "You don't have to worry about skipping lunch. I called my driver to pick her up. After making some calls, I found her a home."

Reaching into his pocket, he took out his phone and held it out to show you a picture.

A gasped escaped from your mouth as you looked at it.

In the picture was the cat, wearing a red collar bedazzled in gems, with a blank silver name tag on it. What really got your eyes watering was the words written on  chalk board that stood in front of it.

**_I, ______ the cat am proudly owned and love by L/N F/N._ **

You looked at Akashi with a dumbfounded expression. "Sei? What is this?"

"I'm going to have the cat stay with me for the time being, until you're able to have her in your hou-"

You interrupted your boyfriend by jumping into his arms, tears of joy in your eyes. "I love you so much Seijuro! Thank you!"

He smiled as he returns your hug, kissing the top of your head. "You're welcome love."

* * *

**Aomine**

"Oi, (F/N)," Aomine said, as he opened the door to his room. He found you on his bed, reading one of your favorite mangas, Ao no Exorcist. "I thought you finished that series?"

"Yea, but season 2 is coming out and I want to refresh my memory before it starts."

Nodding, he walked into his room and took off his shirt. "Where's that furball?"

"Kise's in the closet-"

"What is that blond doing in my closet!" Storming over to the door, he opened it hoping to find the tall idiot, only to find the tiny cat sleeping on paper. 

The cat stirred at the loud noise and with a yawn, opened it yellow eyes to look at the male.

"Way to go, Aho. Kise was taking a nap," you said, walking over to them, picking up the kitten. 

"Why did you name it Kise?" he growled, as he took out a clean shirt. 

"I found her trying to play with the basketball in your closet."

"Eh? An athletic cat?" His tone changed to one of amusement as he used his finger to scratch the cat under the chin. "I think I like this Kise better-" he paused when he smelled somethinf funny coming from his closet. "What's that smell?" 

Trying to find the source, he stuck his head in and screamed, which immensely startled you and the cat.

"That damn Kise peed on Mai-chan!" he exclaimed, frantically looking through all of the magazines. "It soaked through them all!?!"

You watched the scene in front of you and smiled. "Good Kise," you chuckled, causing a content meow to escape from the cat's lips.

"Oi! Don't encourage him!"

* * *

**Kise**

"Where's the cat?" you asked Kise, as you walked into the gym. 

"Don't worry, (F/N)-chii! I have her in a good and safe place-"

A loud scream echoed through the gym, startling everyone.

"Was that Kasamatsu?"

As if on cue, the hot-headed captain stormed out of the storage closet. "Why the hell is there a cat in the storage room?!" he exclaimed. The cat immedietly jumped and started climbing on his back, eventually sitting on his shoulders. "Oi!"

You glared at Kise who just had a smile on his face. "I'm so sorry, senpai," you said, bowing apologetically. "I asked Kise to hide him until I was able to take him to a shelter after school-"

"Senpai! You found Kuroo-chiI!" he exclaimed as he excitedly ran towards his captain. The moment Kise was about to approach his captain, Kuroo hissed and lashed out at Kise, once again scratching him-this time on his shoulder. 

"Kuroo-chii! Stop that! I'm a model!"

".....(F/N), don't worry about taking Kuroo to a shelter. I'm going to keep him. He's a Kise repellent."

"Senpai! Mean~suu!

* * *

**Kuroko**

"You guys almost done?" you said, poking your head into the locker room, to find your boyfriend and his light gathering their things. 

"Yes, (F/N)-chan," Kuroko replied with a smile. 

"I just gotta grab my bag from my locker and-" The moment he opened his locker, he let out a scream and flinched backwards. "Why is there a cat in my locker?!"

Walking towards the locker, you couldn't help but laugh; the wall separating the inside of the locker from the other was missing, and was used as a ramp to connect the top shelves to the bottom. Towels were lined on the shelf and there was a bowl of food and water in the corner.

"Is this why you were late to class, Kuroko?"

"I wanted (F/N)'s cat to be comfortable, while it waited to be taken to a shelter."

"Y-you're planning on taking it to a shelter?" Kagami asked, once he got his heart rate back to normal. "And who said you could convert my locker into a cat apartment?! How did you even do it!?"

Noticing the shorter male ignoring him, he took a second look at the cat. Holding his hand out, the cat walked up to it and rubbed his cheek against it. A soft smile appeared on Kagami's lips. "I'll take it home," he said, causing the conversation you two were having to come to a halt.

"You don't have to Kagami-"

"It's fine," he smiled, "Besides, I'm more of a cat person. And he reminds me of a tiger."

"Thank you Kagami!"

"So Kagami-kun's a cat lover?" a surprise voice said, startling the three of you. Looking behind, you found the rest of the team standing there laughing. 

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Midorima**

–After School and Practice–

*walking towards the rickshaw*

 _Midorima_ : Where did you guys keep the cat, nanodayo?

 _Takao:_ In the one place no one would consider looking

*the three enter courtyard and find the rickshaw in the shade*

 _Midorima:_ Why is the rickshaw here?" *pauses in realization and sprints over to it*

 _(F/N):_ *looking at Takao with a smile*3....2.....1...

 _Midorima_ : THE CAT PEED IN MY CART! WHY DO YOU KEEP THINGS IN MY CART, IDIOTS!

* * *

**Murasakibara**

"Does she have a name yet?" 

"I-I haven't really thought of one."

"Nerunerunerune," Murasakibara said, as he took a bite of that said candy himself.

"That's kinda a mouthful, Atsushi."

"How about Maibou?" you suggested. "It's short and its food related so Sushi can get along with her." 

"I think that works for now. Maybe the team can help decide-Atsushi! That's not real Maibou!"


	20. Akahi x Reader (Tumblr Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hellooooo!!! i saw you open the ask box sooo... i was wondering... may i ask for a fluff where akashi as a vampire... a sadistic one (more like ayato from diabolik lover ahhhh... >_<) thank you!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good with sadistic stuff but I"m going to give it all a try.  
> I saw diabolik lover, but stopped half-way through because I got bored a bit XD (I think season 2)...but I'm going to start because Tatsuhisa Suzuki is in season 2!
> 
> Anyway, I kinda made this....kinda like Diabolik Lovers-where the GoM are all vampire brothers (with the exception of Kise)..so just for shits and giggles, here is who I believe the GoM would be from the Sakamaki family Diabolik Lovers (a brief description, bound to change...Kise is definitely not Kanato, )
> 
> Sakamaki Ayato - Akashi  
> Sakamaki Laito - Aomine (perverts)  
> Sakamaki Shu - Murasakibara (They're both lazy)  
> Sakamaki Subaru - Kuroko  
> Sakamaki Reiji - Midorima  
> Sakamaki Kanato- Kise
> 
> I personally find that Akashi is a combination of some of the brothers-but that is a headcanon for a different day-if anyone wants to ask about which diabolik lovers represent characters from KnB, ask away in a separate request (kinda like how I did the Inside Out headcanons.)   
> ONWARD WITH THE REQUEST (I gave Akashi partially the same personality as Ayato btw.....)

**1 pm; Location: Mansion**

  
"Um.....Sei-chan?" you asked as you walked into the kitchen to find your boyfriend currently eating. "What are you doing?"

Akashi looked up, his yellow eyes connecting with your (e/c) ones. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he mumbled, his mouth full of food. "I'm eating, stupid."

You just arched an eyebrow and sat across from him, resting your head in the palm of your hand. 

"Takoyaki again? Seriously, what is so great about that stuff?"

"It's crisp on the outside and soft on the inside which is how I like it."

"I see..."

"What is on our mind," he questioned, which surprised you. "Don't bother lying, (F/N). I know something is bothering you."

You merely sighed and, with your head still propped on your hand, you turned away from the red-headed male. "It's just...were you serious when you said you wanted to date me?"

"Of course, love," he said, continuing to eat his food.

"Then why does it seem that it is all a joke to you?"

He paused and placed his fork down. "Come again?"

You could feel the anger that you've kept bottled up these past few weeks start to bubble deep inside you. Despite the fact that he's a vampire, you're deeply and madly in love with him. However, you can't stand the way he's been treating you lately.

"Haven't you been feeling lonely at all these past few weeks?"

"I have my work to keep me company, (F/N), you know this-"

You tuned out your boyfriend after hearing those words come out of his mouth.  _He prefers his work...over me?_

"Of course I fucking know that, Bakashi!" you snapped, abruptly standing up, the legs of your chair scraping loudly across the floor. This action alone caused the male in front of you to flinch backwards in shock.

"(F/N), calm down -"

"I will not calm down Akashi!" with your head lowered, your hands were clenched into fists. You were trying so hard to hold in the tears, to prevent your voice from cracking. "I fucking hate you, Akashi Seijuro!" you yelled, turning on your heel as you ran out of the kitchen, the tears finally flowing freely. "I wish I've never fallen in love with you!"

Akashi just stared at the spot where you just were, his brain trying to comprehend what happened a few seconds ago.

"Why was (F/N)-chii crying, Akashi-chii?' Kise asked entering the kitchen.

"Hell if I know, Ryouta."

"It's because you've been neglecting her, Akashi-kun."   
Startled by the mystery voice, Kise jumped and let out a scream while Akashi just flinched.

"Kuroko-chii! You almost gave me a heartattack," Kise whined, looking at the shorter male behind him. "You have to stop doing that."

"I've been here the whole time, its not my fault you didn't notice me, Kise-kun," he shrugged, before turning his gaze to the red-head in front of him.

"Neglecting her?"

"When was the last time you and F/N)-chii went on a date?"

"That was-"

"When was the last time you two spent quality alone time together?"

"We did-"

"When was the last time-"

"Will you two let me answer?!" he exclaimed, finally standing up and slamming his own hands down on the table.

Both Kuroko and Kise shut their lips, waiting for the redhead to answer.

 _W-when was the last time we went on a date?_  he asked himself, trying desperately to remember.

"You don't remember, do you, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi looked up at his brothers. "I guess it has been a while-"

"We understand that you're the head of the family and that dad is putting a lot of pressure on you, but even you have to remember that you need breaks. And besides, we can all see that you really love (F/N)-chan."

"Even if you do act like a sadistic bastard around her."

Turning around they saw Aomine leaning against the door frame.

"You shouldn't have said that, Ao-"

In a flash, Aomine found himself pinned against the wall-Akashi's heterochromatic eyes staring deep into his. "You dare say that again, Daiki?"

"You heard me Akashi," was the reply he got.

"Injuring Aomine-kun won't help your situation with (F/N)-chan, Akashi-kun," Kuroko jumped in, stopping Akashi from most likely doing something stupid.

"Tch." Akashi released his hold on Aomine's shirt and backed away.

"Go find her, Akashi-chii, and set things right."

"Shut up, Ryouta," he growled and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for saving my ass, Tetsu-"

"Aomine-kun. If I wasn't worried about having to clean up blood from the kitchen again, I would've let him kill you."

"TETSU!"

* * *

"(F/N), let me i-"

"Fuck off Bakashi!"

Despite your protest, Akashi entered your room, which startled you.

"What the hell Akashi! What if I had been changing?" you exclaimed, as you sat up from your previous position, wiping away the tears that were on your eyes.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," he smirked.

"HENTAI!" you exclaimed, as you threw a pillow at him, which he only dodged. "What the fuck do you want?" You sat full up on your bed, with your legs crossed.

With a sigh, he too sat down next to you and looked you in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"...Eh?" You stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Did the great Akashi actually apologize? That's a first."

"I'm serious." His eyes narrowed and his voice held no sign of enjoyment. "You were right; I do neglect you and for that I'm sorry. I know I said things I shouldn't have said, and I regret those words."

He moved one of his hands to hold one of your own, his other hand gently placed on your cheek. "(F/N), I really do love you. I get so caught up in my work that I forget that you have needs as well. Please, forgive me, pancake."

You could feel your eyes shaking as his stared into yours. However, the moment he called you the nickname that you absolutely hate, you frowned. "Cut the bullshit Akashi. You're not here to really apologize. You just want my bloo-"

In an instant, you found a silver knife in your hand, the tip of the knife placed right over Akashi's heart; his hand placed over your clenched fist.

"You think I'm joking?" he asked, as he pressed the tip of the knife closer to his skin, actually drawing some blood. "You do realize that vampires show their love by killing each other right? Kill me."

His voice held no tremor, his eyes held no fear. He was serious.

"I fucking love you, (F/N)." His voice cracked and you could see he was holding back tears. "I don't ever want to lose you-especially to my idiotic brothers."

Instantly, you yanked your hand out of his grip, the knife accidentally cutting his hand in the process. "I won't kill you, Akashi." You tossed the knife on the floor and cupped his cheek. "It's true, I do get lonely, which is why I spend so much time with your brothers. They make me feel like I truly am loved-and that I'm not just here as your livestock. I understand your workload, but I hate being ignored. Instead of playing shoji, lets do stuff together like a couple would. I love you so much Akashi-I just worry about you."

Akashi just smiled and brought you in for a kiss. It started sweet, but then intensified as he kissed you deeper. You suddenly found yourself flat on your back, Akashi hovering above you.   
He brought his head lower and closer to yours; you braced yourself for another feverish kiss, only to yelp when he dug his fangs into your neck. "What the hell Akashi?!"

"You're mine, (F/N)," he growled, staring into your eyes. "I will mark you up; scar your body to let my brothers know who you belong too." He bit into your neck again, and you couldn't help but roll your eyes.

You, (L/N) (F/N), was deeply in love with a sadistic, pain in the ass vampire...

And you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARgh! I'm horrible at sadistic stuff. I tried I"m sorry!!!!!! - =͟͟͞͞ =͟͟͞͞ ﾍ( 'Д')ﾉ   
> Again, thank you for your patience with this-I'm forever grateful! :D   
> Fun fact: Ayato's voice actor, Midorikawa Hikaru also voices Ootori Eiichi in Uta no Prince Sama and Seto freaking Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh!


	21. Mayuzumi x Reader (Tumblr Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you please do Mayuzumi and fem reader, their first meeting is not pleasant and they turn out to be irritated with each other but Mayu finds out she has a crush on Akashi and he agrees to help her but in the end he falls in love with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I think i might've gone a bit overboard on this request.  
> Anyway, its going to be rough but i'm posting this on 2 hours of sleep and I plan on fixing it Wednesday

" _But I say to you who are listening, love your enemies. Do good to those who hate you, bless those who curse you, pray for those who are cruel to you." ~ Luke 6:27_

* * *

"You're not supposed to be up here."

You looked up from your sketchbook to stare up at the owner of the voice; silver hair and silver eyes.

It was Mayuzumi Chihiro, power forward of Rakuzan's basketball team-the only third year who is a regular starter.

You narrowed your eyes as you stared up at the male. "If that's the case, then why are you here? And don't give me the "third year" bullshit."

He stared at you with a hard look in his eyes. "I need a quiet place away from my idiotic teammates."

"...To read about Ringo-tan?" you questioned, with an amused look on your face. "She's nothing special."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, that series is fine and all, but Ringo isn't important. if you want to read a better light novel, Mahōka Kōkō no Rettōsei is probably the best way to go. Shiba Miyuki would totally kick Ringo's ass."

The male's lips were in a firm line, anger flicking in his eyes. Not only were you "on his turf" but now you were dissing a series that he likes? It was bad when Akashi found out about it, but at least that arrogant brat kept his mouth shut.

"You have nerve, kid," he scoffed, walking past you. "If you plan on staying here, then turn off that music."

He walked away from you and sat down on the opposite side, all the way to the left.

You were irritated; annoyed at him. Who the hell does he think he is telling you what to do? You were there first, not to mention that music helped you when it comes to inspiration.

The moment the current song ended, she paused the music, emitting silence on the rooftop.

"I have a name you dumbass. It's (L/N) (F/N)," you growled.

Mayuzumi didn't bother looking at you, which ticked you off even more.

You cranked up the volume on the speaker and went back to your sketchbook. You couldn't help the small smirk on your face as you watched the male bristle in annoyance.

"I thought I told you to turn that off," he growled.

"Really? I don't recall you saying that," you replied, pausing the song and looking at him.

The way you said that, the way your voice sounded really pissed him off even more.

"Just knock it off." And with that, he went back to reading his book.

In silence....

He was happy that you finally listened to him, and kept it quiet.

However, the silver-haired male missed the 'evil' smirk that was on your face.

Right as he was about to turn the page...

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME (L/N)?!"

* * *

" _Wish only good for those who treat you badly" ~ Romans 12:14_

* * *

Weeks went by and much to his dismay, (F/N) was always on the roof...always irritating him. Whether it was annoying him with your music, or asking him different questions about himself. It was something that he was always expecting everyday, kind of like a ritual.

He opened the door to the roof, expecting the same thing like the day before-music blasting and for you to be sketching with a smile on your face-only to pause; it was absolutely silent.

He found it weird, since you loved playing your music when you were drawing.  Yes, he found you annoying and irritating, but as the days went by, he has grown to tolerate your presence around him.

It might've even gotten to the point where you two actually have a "senpai-kouhai" relationship-  
...Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

After closing the door, he took in his surroundings and finally saw you. You weren't in your usual spot; today, you were sitting in his spot.

"Oi, why are you over there?" he asked as he walked over to you, expecting you to reply with a smart remark. When he didn't get one, he bent down and got in front of your face.   
"Oi."

Once again, no response.

Kneeling down in front of you, he saw that you had earphones in your ears- with your music blasting loud, and that you were fast asleep.

He assumed that you must've skipped class again, because he found all of your art supplies scattered to your right, neatly (he's not sure how that's even possible).

"What a troublesome girl," he said to himself, his eyes landing on the sketchbook in your lap, with your hand covering part of your artwork, and from what he could tell it was a drawing of a person, and he knew exactly who it was; the red coloring of their hair gave it away.

You were working on a picture of Akashi Seijuro.   
Intrigued, he gingerly pulled the book out from under you hands to examine the picture further; he was honestly impressed with your drawing style. What really grabbed his attention as he looked closer were the words you had written on the page-which he assumed were song lyrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, its really choppy and I apologize, but I really wanted to get this one posted before I lost my idea for it.   
> Yes, I did include bible passages (I have a headcanon that Mayuzumi is secretly a Christian). If it offends people I apologize, I'm not forcing any religious belief on you. I just found these passages suitable for Mayuzumi.


	22. Kaijo Headcanon and Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While talking with a friend of mine, she came up with a headcanon that Kasamatsu would be the king at building pillow forts, but not at making hot cocoa (and I have to completely agree with her).   
> We have also discussed the family roles for the Kaijo dorks  
> Team Mom: Kobori  
> Team Dad: Kasamatsu   
> Forever Alone Team Uncle: Moriyama   
> Oldest Calm/Mature Sibling: Nakamura  
> Second Oldest loud sibling: Hayakawa  
> Youngest Annoying Sibling (or Team Dog): Kise
> 
> So this morning, I figured that while I have this scenario in my head, I would write this....so....enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: In this story, Kasamatsu is dating reader, who is Kobori's sister (just go with it XD)
> 
> KEY: (B/F) = Best Friend

Kasamatsu Yukio valued his Saturday evenings, since he gets to spend it away from his team mates. Don't get him wrong, he loves them and considers them his second family (even though he would never tell them that); but since he has an extremely hyper ace, a loud power forward who can't complete full sentences and a huge ladies man shooting guard on his team, he really values his alone time since he can get away from the craziness (he is so grateful that his vice captain and other shooting guard are mature-ish).

This particular Friday, Kasamatsu had his house to himself (his parents took his siblings to a friends house for a sleepover and his parents are taking a mini vacation). All he planned on doing was doing some light studying, and playing his guitar. He was not expecting his night to turn out the way it did.

He was sitting in his living room with his laptop in front of him, guitar tabs being displayed on the bright screen. He was currently in the process of composing a song; there were gaps in the song that he couldn't figure out what to put.

"Damn, how to actual composers do this?" he questioned, as he pressed the backspace button. The song he was originally writing naturally had basketball as the theme but he wanted to make this song for you, since you mean so much to him and he doesn't know how a nervous guy like him got an amazing girlfriend like you.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" a high pitched voice exclaimed, startling the point guard, causing him to hit the bottom of his chin with the guitar neck.

"Kise! What the hell?!" he exclaimed, angrily getting up, gently placing his guitar on the couch. He was so tempted to hit his ace over the head with his guitar.

"Waaa! I'm sorry senpai! Is your chin okay!?"

The blond quickly walks over to his captain, only for him to get kicked.

"You don't barge into someone's house without them knowing! I'll kick you!"

"But you already are!" he whines.

After a few minutes of calming down, he finally asked Kise the question that was bothering him. "Why are you here?"

"I was bored and in the neighborhood and I wanted to have bonding time with senpai!" Kise excitedly exclaimed, holding up a plastic bag. "So I brought some hot cocoa that we could make."

Kasamatsu just stared at his ace. While it was kind of a stupid idea, it was cold outside and knowing Kise, he did walk to his house, so making some hot cocoa wouldn't hurt....right?

"Fine," he sighed, rubbing his temple. "It's just packets right?"

 _What could possibly go wrong_? he asked himself, only to immedietly regret that statement.

* * *

"KISE YOU IDIOT! THE STOVE FLAMES ARE TOO HIGH!!"

"BUT SENPAI! YOU BURNT THE POT! HOW DO YOU EVEN MANAGE TO DO THAT?!"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KICK YOU!"

"YOU ARE KICKING ME~SUU."

Yup. Kasamatsu immedietly regretted those words. What could go wrong did go wrong.

The stove rack was completely charred-as well as the big pot-, water was everywhere and to make it worse, there was powder mixing with the water that was on the floor

There was so much racket going on, that Kasamatsu didn't hear his front door open, or hear any of the footsteps that were walking into the kitchen.

"...Uh, Kasamatsu?"

A somewhat calmer voice grabbed both of the males attention as they looked at the door of the kitchen; staring at them was none other than the team's center, Kobori. The taller male looked around the messy kitchen. What he assumed was cocoa powder was sprayed everywhere and the entire kitchen smelled like burnt chocolate.

"Kasamatsu, why is your stove on fire and why are you and Kise covered in powder?"

Childishly, Kasamatsu pointed at Kise, who was currently crying because he had powder in his hair (which would take several shampoo washes to get out.)

With a sigh, Kobori walked passed the two and grabbed the fire extinguisher, putting out the flame on the stove, while Kasamatsu kept glaring at a crying Kise.

"Why are you here, Kobori?"

"I was looking for (F/N). I take it she's not here?"

Kasamatsu shook his head. "No, she's and (B/F) are at the mall."

"Senpai! I have powder in my hair," he sobbed, trying desperately to get the powder out.

"Oi, Kobori," yet another voice said, grabbing the attention of the three in the kitchen.

 _....So much for my day off from these guys_ , Kasamatsu thought, glaring at the new comer. "Why are you here too, Moriyama?"

"I wanted to see (F/N)-chan and all her beauty." Moriyama exclaimed, his eyes frantically looking around the kitchen.

While Moriyama is one of his good friends, Kasamatsu hates it when he hits on his girlfriend and Kobori feels the same way; it took months for you and Kasamatsu to date without him being over protective (and there was no way in hell he was letting is little sister date Moriyama).

Annoyed at his friend, Kasamatsu glared at Kise. "Kise, since this was your idea, you clean up the mess-"

"Actually, Kasamatsu," Kobori said, putting a hand on his shoulder; by doing this action alone, both Kise and Kasamatsu could tell he was annoyed at Moriyama's statement. "Let's get Kise cleaned up and we'll go see if we can join (F/N)."

"I like that plan~suu!" Kise exclaimed, his once sad expression changing to one of excitement.

"Why not," Kasamatsu smiled, starting to walk out of the kitchen, the other two following behind.

"So I do get to see the sweet (F/N)-cha-"

Annoyed, Kobori glared at the shooting guard. "Oh, Moriyama. You're staying and cleaning this up."

"...Eh?"  
  



	23. Murasakibara x Reader ~ Tumblr Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could. I request Murasakibara noticing his s/o is acting weird and then she confesses that her ex is emotionally abusing her and Murasakibara decides to confront him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CROSSOVER TIME!!!

Something wasn't right.

While he was lazy and not observant about some things, the purple haired giant wasn't stupid; you haven't been acting like your normal self. Sure, you may be fooling others, like Himuro, but he's been with you for a while and knows when you're truly happy.

"(F/N)-chin," he said as he approached you after practice,eating one of his maibous.

"Hey Sushi," you replied with a smile. "You ready to go home?"

He nodded and took your hand in his, which surprised you; he rarely showed this side of him at school-so when he grabbed your hand in the gym, it startled you. 

* * *

"How was practice?" you asked, as you looked up at him, while he was just eating what was his 6th maibou.

"Eh...same old thing. Boring."

"But you still go so you must love the sport," you smiled as a giggle escaped your lips.

That giggle, he could tell that wasn't true. Gripping your hand a little tighter, he walked faster, yanking you behind him.

"Atsushi! Where are we going-" Before you could finish your statement, he had dragged you - literally- to the park. The moment a bench was within your reach, he gently pushed you down to sit on it, while he took the spot next to you.   
"Atsushi, what's wrong?" you asked, looking at the taller male worriedly.

"I'm upset with (F/N)-chin," he mumbled, looking at you with his purple eyes.

"W-what did I do?" You couldnt help but worry; scenarios of what you could have possibly done played through your head.

"You've been lying, and I don't like people that lie. It makes me want to crush them."

"I haven't been lying-"

"You've changed, (F/N)-chin," he started, as he placed his bag down.

That was when you knew this was serious; your boyfriend never laid his bag of sweets down for anything-except for practice and when you two fell asleep.

"I'm the same person, Atsushi-"

"Stop lying, (F/N)-chin." The expression in his eyes changed from concern to hurt. "(F/N)-chin doesn't trust me-"

"I do trust you" you defended.

"Then tell me why you've been acting weird." He paused, and the one word that came out of his mouth surprised you.

"Please?"

* * *

After making sure you got home safely, Murasakibara walked home, the discussion you two had earlier replaying in his head.

_EX-name has been emotionally abusing me after running into each other a few weeks ago. He won't leave me alone..._

That alone made him mad. He knew about your ex, but wasn't aware he was now in Akita; from what he was told by you, he was in the Miyaji prefecture. Ideas were battling in his head and it was honestly annoying him. His idea would involve effort, but if you or your happiness were at stake, he would do anything.

Reaching into his pocket, he fished out his cellphone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Muro-chin, I need you to do me a favor..."

* * *

**Location: Your place**

The moment you wake up you check your phone, only to find a text message from your boyfriend.

 _(F/N)-chin, I"m going to be in the Miyaji perfecture today. Tell coach I'm sick or something_.

YOu froze. After the events from last night, there was only one reason for him to go to Miyaji....

"Oh hell no Atsushi," you growled, as you threw on some sweats and bolted out the door.

* * *

Murasakibara and Himuro; Location: Miyaji Perfecture

"We shouldn't have skipped school Atsushi," Himuro sighed, as he watched the titan finish another bag of maibo.

"This is important, Muro-chin," he mumbled. "Ah, we're here."

The two males stopped. They were at the gate of a school; luckily the school day had ended so they ere allowed to venture onto the campus.

As expected, the students that were in the courtyard stared at them-mostly at the purple haired titan.

"Do you even know where we're going Atsushi?"

"Volleyball gym," he replied.   
Shortly after he said that, he got hit in the back of the head, with a volleyball none the less. (Himuro was shocked-Murasakibara was 6′10...no one should've been able to hit him with a ball.

"We found the gym," Himuro chuckled as he picked up the ball and turned towards the direction of the gym-with a whining titan following him. The moment the two of them entered the gym (Murasakibara had to duck), everyone stopped what they were doing.

"I believe this is yours?" Himuro said, holding up the ball.

"Ah, thank you," one of the players said, walking up to them. This player had spiky brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a number 4 jersey.

Seeing that number made Murasakibara mad. "So you're the captain?" he growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Ma, ma, Atsushi. In volleyball, the captain wears a jersey with the number 1 on it."

"Your friends right," the shorter male said. "I'm the vice captain though. I take it you're not from here?"

"Correct. We're from Yosen in Akita-"

"What are you doing all the way here?"

"You're not the one who hurt (F/N)-chin then." Mursakibara's aura died down, which eased the tension in the room.

The male paused. "You mean (L/N)-san?" he questioned. "Who would hurt-" Realization hit him and the shorter male growled, his hands squeezing the ball in his hands. " I believe I know who you're here for." He turned around to face his team. "Oi, where's Shittykawa!"

"Sushi!" you exclaimed, barging into the gym, startling everyone there.

"(F/N)-chin? I thought you were at school-"

"Like hell I would be without you there," you mumbled, walking up to the duo; they noticed that you were shaking a bit. "H-Hey Iwazumi-senpai," you said, waving at the male.

"IWA-CHAN!!" a voice exclaimed, startling everyone in the room and preventing the male from replying; your whole body just froze. Another brown blur ran into the gym, and ended up stopping next to Iwazumi. "I heard you called me?"

You let out a partial silent gasp, which grabbed the attention of the new comer.

Turning around his eyes connected with yours.   
"Well, what brings you here, (F/N)?" he smiled, as he walked up to you.

Instinctively, you backed away only to back into the chest of your boyfriend. "It doesn't matter to you, Oikawa," you barked, trying very hard to be brave, but the quiver in your voice gave it away.

The white-hot emotion that seared through Murasakibara's veins then could be best described as a roar of rage.

Himuro, who had turned when a strangled snarl escaped the titan's throat, took a couple of steps over to him and wrapped an arm around your waist and bringing you closer to him. "I've got her," he said softly.

The moment those words left his mouth, Murasakibara strode over to Oikawa and towered over him; the aura that surrounded him the moment they met Iwazumi reappeared, this time stronger than before.

Oikawa took a cautionary step backward when he say the furious expression on the taller male's face. "So you're this tramp's bodyguard now?" he laughed, which only angered Murasakibara even further; Iwazumi on the other hand was done with this idiots shit.

"I don't like pipsqueaks like you. You guys are just a pain," he growled as he grabbed the volleyball out of Iwazumi's hands. "If you so much harass or emotionally abuse my girlfriend again, I. Will. Crush. You." As he said those four words, the volleyball that he was holding popped.

"Iwa-chan!" he whined as he hid behind his vice captain.

"You brought this upon yourself, moron," he replied, grabbing another volleyball and hitting him in the face with it.

"Atsushi," you whispered, as you and Himuro walked over to the taller male; you gingerly rested your hand on his back (since that was the only part you could reach). "It's alright."

"But he's been hurting (F/N)-chin,"  
"I know he has, but-"

He cut you off by bringing you into a hug. "No one hurts, my (F/N)-chin. Anyone who does will get crushed."

You smiled and hugged him back. "I love you Atsushi."

* * *

After that incident, lets just say that the harassment from Oikawa stopped, and you returned to your normal self.

Oikawa on the other hand had to suffer the ultimate wrath that was Iwazumi; no one is scarier than him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not hate Oikawa. I repeat
> 
> I   
> DO   
> NOT  
> HATE  
> OIKAWA


	24. Kasamatsu x Reader (Tumblr Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH!! open ask box? Yay! I'm excited! So I was thinking.. Wanna write a scenario with Kasamatsu (you should've known ;D) where he's feeling down because his family went on a trip without him (since he was busy with studies/basketball) and his s/o doesn't know and tries to figure out why he's being distant? (please include fluffy hugs and kisses ! :D )

"Good morning, Yukio!" you said, as you skipped towards his locker with a smile on your face. The moment you reached him and gave him a hug, he just pushed you away, and mumbled a good morning before walking off to his class.

You stared dumbfounded as you watched him walk away. With a sigh, you walked towards your own class, contemplating the different scenarios that could have caused him to act this way. '

 _Maybe his grades are slipping? Or maybe stress from the finals coming up._ You paused as one more possible scenario cross your mind.  _Does he...is he...breaking up with me?_ Your heart sank at that thought.

You two have known each other for years - since you two are neighbors-and have only been together for a few months, but the thought of him leaving you-your best friend-hurt; your heart sank.

With a sigh, you resumed walking to your class, putting on a fake smile

* * *

"(F/N)-chi!!" A loud voice exclaimed, as you felt an arm wrap around your shoulder.

Looking up, your (h/c) eyes met with a pair of gold ones. "Hey Kise," you smiled, trying your best to act like yourself. "Don't you have practice?"

"Yea, but I saw you walking and wanted to say hi." He paused as he looked at where you two were. "The gym isn't this way you know."

"I know. I'm just going to head home."

"But you always come to practice to see Senpai."

"Yea, but I'm not feeling so great. I'll call him later." You walked away, waving at the blond. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

You let out a sigh as you walked home alone; and it felt weird. Usually you had Kasamatsu by your side, yelling at an annoying Kise. You smiled as you recalled some of the memories, only for the smile to fade.

 _Guess it won't happen again,_  you thought, trying your best to hold back your tears.

As you got to your street, you looked up and saw Kasamatsu's house. The tears you were trying to hold back rolled down your face as you approached the door to your own house.

Walking up the stairs to your room, scenarios of why he would want to break up with you swam through your head.

_His birthday isn't for another month so that can't be it. It's not our anniversary...I guess the only reason is that he **does**  want to break up._

The moment you closed the door to your room, you leaned against it and slid down the door, burying your head into your arms.

You were so heartbroken that you didn't even hear your phone ringing.

After crying for a while-just to make sure that you cried it all out, you decided to go out for a walk. Once again you walked past Kasamatsu's house, only to pause. You noticed that his parents car was not in the driveway.

You took out your cellphone and checked the time; they should've been home by now. Worried, you ran into his backyard, remembering that his family rarely locked their back door (the exception is at night time). YOu twisted the handle only for it to be locked.

Turning, you bent down and picked up a rock, which held a spare key. You chuckled as you remember the reason why Kasamatsu had moved the original location of his key ("Kise managed to find the key. I'm not taking any chances")

You put the key in the lock and entered the house when you heard the lock unlock. Walking in the kitchen, you notice that the lights were off and that none of the dishes were cleaned; you found this odd since his mom was obsessed with having a clean kitchen.

Walking into the living room, your eyes landed on a piece of paper on the coffee table. Curiously, you approached it and read the letter.

_Yuki,_

_As you know, we went to visit your grandparents. We honestly wish you were able to join us, but we know that you take your studies very seriously; your father and I are so proud of you. Your grandparents understand that in addition to your studies, you have the WINter cup coming up and much like your school work, you value your teammates. We were honestly considering having you missed school, but we know that you wouldn't like that._

_Enjoy the quiet in the house. If you need any help, don't be afraid to go to (L/N)'s house._

_We will miss you,_

_~Mom_

_P.S. Your grandparents are excited to watch you play in the winter cup-yes, we'll be watching it. You got this!_

Staying quiet, you sat down on the couch,, eyeing the letter that's in your hand.

 _So that's why he's upset,_  you thought, the feeling of relief flooding your system.  _here has to be something that I could do._

Perking your head up, an idea entered your head.

YOu were going to cheer him up.

* * *

(Time Skip)

Letting out a sigh, Kasamatsu walked through the door of his house. "I'm home," he said, knowing that he wouldn't get a response.

He perked his head up as he heard the sound of something crashing, followed by a simple "shit".

Panicked that someone broke in, he grabbed the closest item, which happened to be a vacuum extender, and walked in the kitchen.

Peering around the corner cautiously, he inwardly let out a sigh of relief as he saw you at the sink, running your finger under what he assumed was cold water.

"Where does she keep the damn oven mitts," you growled.

"The drawer next to the oven," he chuckled, startling you.

"Holy shit!" You exclaimed, jumping. "When did you get home?"

"Just a few seconds ago," he said, placing the vacuum attachment down on the kitchen table. "I wasn't expecting you here; I thought someone broke in."

You smiled and were about to say something only to pause and look at him. "Yukio...if you thought someone broke in, you would use a vacuum attachment? What for? To get that extra dirt that the vacuum alone can't get?" You cracked a smile.

"Oi. It was the first thing that I was able to get ahold of," he started, walking towards you, "It was on the table by the door and I was more concerned about someone breaking in." He paused. "How did you even get in?"

"The back door," you said, jabbing your thumb over your shoulder, pointing to the back door. "I honestly thought something had happened since I didn't see your moms car in the driveway like usual, so I used the spare key that was in the rock with the secret compartment."

"You mean the Kise Repellent Rock?" He chuckled, as you nodded in response. "I'm happy you're concerned, but what are you doing in the kitchen?"

With a sigh, you took out the note that his mom wrote and put it on the counter. "I was worried about you," you started. "I was worried about how you're acting towards me today-actually this whole week, and I feared the worst; that you were going to break up with me." Your eyes started to water a bit as you wiped a tear that was about to form. "So after I came into the house, I saw the note and realized I was being stupid and I wanted to make you something to hopefully cheer you up...so I thought cookies; cookies make everyone happy." You glared at the cookies that we're currently on the tray on top of the stove.

He was silent as you continued.

"I know how much you value family, and it makes sense that you would be upset about not being able to join them, but they're kinda right; school is important. Plus, I wouldn't be able to control Kise as well as you can; and we have the Winter Cup coming up. ." You looked at him and noticed that his eyes were watering. "Yukio, why are you-"

He reached out and grabbed your arm, quickly bringing you into a hug; his arms wrapped tightly around you. "Thank you," he said, trying hard to make sure his voice doesn't crack.

You smiled into his chest and hugged him back. "Anything for my best friend." You nuzzled your face into his chest and let out a sigh of content; however shortly after you let out a hiss of pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked, separating you from him. He noticed that your eyes were starting to water once again. "Why are you the one who's crying? It should be me, no?"

"Yea but," you started as you held up your finger, which was currently red. "I burned myself on the cookie tray and it hurts." You pouted as he just chuckled.

He took your hand in his and lifted up your pointer finger gently and kissed it quickly. "Did that help?"

With a red face you nodded. "Yea it surprisingly did," you chuckled. You noticed him smiling and looking at you, his eyes gentle. "Do I have something on my face?" You asked.

Letting out a brief chuckle, he ducked his head in and kissed you.

Unlike most girls who have their first kiss, you didn't open your eyes in shock. Instead you kissed him back almost immediately, wrapping your arms around his neck. You broke the kiss and looked at him; your eyes connecting with his, as he rested his forehead against your own. Your heart was beating fast; butterflies in your stomach.

"You do know what a kiss on the lips stands for right?" You asked softly.

He nodded and response and whispered, "it means 'I love you'".

With a goofy grin on your face, he quickly pecked your lips and pulled away. He raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

"Fuck! The cookies!" You exclaimed running towards the oven, grabbing the oven mitts this time.

Kasamatsu couldn't help but laugh.

He was dating his best friend-and she's in his kitchen, trying to cheer him up.  _Falling in love with you was the best thing he could've ever done_. He walked over to you to help.

...Maybe having his family leave was actually a good thing.

* * *

**Bonus**

Once the cookies were finished (luckily, the ones that were left in the oven weren't burned too bad), you and Kasamatsu went into the living room and put on a movie; a pitcher of milk and a huge plate of cookies were on the coffee table. You were nestled into Kasamatsu's side under a blanket as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and held you close, placing quick kisses on the top of your head every now and then; you retaliated by always pecking his cheek.

"Do I smell cookies!" A voice exclaimed, startling the two of you; you accidentally elbowing him in the ribs.

"I'm so sorry!" You exclaimed, jumping away from him. "Are you okay?"

He grunted in response and looked at you. "At least it wasn't below the belt." His focus suddenly changed as a figured walked into the room. "What are you doing here and how the hell did you get in?!"

"I found a rock by the back door that had a spare key in it-Oooh! You're watching (favorite tv show)!" He exclaimed about to jump over the couch. Instantly, and in a blink of an eye, your boyfriend kicked him in the stomach, causing his stomach to hit the back of the couch.

"Idiot! You don't just enter someone's house with a spare key that you find! I'll hit you!"

"You already did, senpai," he whined.

You chuckled and shook your head as the two males playfully bickered with each other.

_Yup. Dating my best friend was the best decision I ever made.'_

"Don't you _dare_ touch my cookies!"

 


	25. Tumblr Request feat. Akashi, Himuro, Kagami, Aomine, Nijimura and Kasamatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for how the boys would react if a girl they took on a date offered to pay instead of having them treat her? For Akashi, Himuro, Kagami, Aomine, Nijimura, And kasamatsu? Like who would absolutely be like "No, i got this." vs "Okay fair enough" that ever lasting debate of who should pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this will be fun - I made these mini scenarios (mostly dialogue so they’re very vague)..I think Akashi’s is my favorite out of them all XD)

##  **Team “No I got This”**

* * *

 

**Himuro**  

HImuro would be the kind of guy who would be very persistent in paying…and would agree to let you pay the next time

“No Himuro, I got this,” you said with a determined look in your eyes

“I insist ____,” he said, as he reached into his back pocket to grab his wallet. “Besides I’m the one who asked you to join me.”

“But-”

“No buts about it ____. Just let me spoil you today.” 

With a sigh, you leaned back against the booth and allowed the attractive shooting guard to pay for you. “Fine, but next one is on me.”

“Deal,” he replied with a smile.

* * *

 

**Kagami**

“Don’t you even think about it, ____.”

“Shush Bakagami. I got this.” 

Yet again, it was the struggle of who pays the bill between the two of you.

“I’m the one who invited you on the date. So I’ll pay. End of discussion.”

He took out money as the two of you waited for your waiter to return with the check.

“Hey Kagami. I”ll be right back. I’m going to the bathroom,” you said with a smile as you got up from the table and left.

“Fine. Hurry back.” What the redhead failed to realize was that in your clenched fist, you held your credit card.  

While you were gone, the waiter walked past the table and Kagami grabbed his attention. “When you get the chance, could I please have the bill?”

The waiter looked at him confused. “Your tab has been paid for already. The young lady you were with stopped by the register on her way to the bathroom.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you,” he replied as the waiter walked away. 

_Damn it ______. You sneaky little cat_  he thought, as he watched you walk back to the table.

“You’re horrible you know that?” he said as you sat down, while you replied with a smug grin on your face. 

“You’re too slow, Taiga.”

He sighed. “Next time, let me pay okay?”

* * *

**Kasamatsu**

“Please let me get this senpa-”

“_____, no.” Kasamatsu said, glaring at you as you reached into your purse to grab your wallet. “Respect a senpai’s orders.”

You sighed and pouted. “Fine.”

Sighing, he faced you. “If it will make you feel better, I’ll let you pay the next time.” He leaned across the table and boldly kissed your cheek.

**Nijimura**

“Nijimura-kun-”

“I’m stopping you right there, ____.” he said as he reached out and grabbed your wrist in an attempt to stop you from retrieving money. “I’ll cover it. And before you say anything, I’m treating you today so just enjoy being treated like a princess.”

That last sentence of his shut you up as your whole face turned red.

* * *

##  **Team “Okay, Fair Enough”**

* * *

 

**Aomine**

“I got this Aomine,” you said as you reached into your bag to retrieve money. Granted you didn’t have any real intention on paying for the meal-since he eats a lot-but you wanted to see how far his chivalry would go.

So in a way….it’s a test to see if he’s worth your time.

“Seriously?” he said with his mouth full. “Thanks _____. ”

You paused at his response.  _Did he really just-this asshole_.

“Aomine, please don’t talk with your mouth full,” you said as you stood up with your bag. 

“Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom. Its my time o-”

“Just go, I don’t wanna lose my appetite,” he growled as he shooed you away. What he missed was the smirk - and an annoyed look- on your face, as you walked towards the bathroom. 

–30 minutes later–

Aomine was getting impatient. You have been gone for over half an hour. He knew nothing about being a woman, but he knew that it doesn’t take that long to deal with …. women things (Satsuki has helped educate him in that department.)

The waiter stopped at the table and dropped the black book with the check on it.

“My girlfriend said she would pay for it.”

“I’m sorry sir, but the young lady you’re referring to left 25 minutes ago-said that you would cover it.”

The moment the waiter left he took out his phone and saw a text message from you.

_Thanks for the food hun. I’ll cover you next time! ~ _______

“Damn you, ____.”

* * *

 

##  **Team “My Orders are Absolute so Don’t try anything”**

* * *

**Akashi (Oreshi)**

“Sei-chan, I got it this time.”

“Don’t be silly, ____-chan,” he replied, “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you pay for it?”

“But Sei, you’ve spoiled me a lot today-”

“Because you’re my empress, and you deserve the best.”

“Please Akashi?”

“I’m sorry, but I will not allow it”

You retreated with a sigh and leaned back against the booth. Suddenly an Idea popped into your head. You realized that the counter was by the restroom.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom, Sei-chan, so excuse me,” you said as you get up, only for him to grab your wrist.

“Leave your card, and then you can go ____,” he said. 

“Your damn emperor eye,” you mumbled as you handed him the card reluctantly. 

Once the card was secured in his hand, he released your wrist, allowing you to go to the bathroom.

_Thank god I have my second card with me_  you said to yourself as you went to retrieve your other card from your bra.

As you approached the counter with your card in hand, the cashier recognized you and smiled at you. “Mr. Akashi has already purchased your meal for the evening, Ms. _____.”

_What?!_

“Nice try, but I’m not stupid, ______,” he replied walking up next to you. 

“You damn rich people.”


	26. Aomine x Reader (Tumblr Request) Lime??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine x Fem!BestfriendReader. They're at the mall and they run into her ex. The memories of him stepping on her self-confidence part of which was how she was 'ugly' come rushing back. Now back at the apartment (either Aomine or reader's) How does Aomine help reader completely forget her ex? He's been in love with her for so long and she has same feelings for him too. Full-on nsfw with fluffy aftercare please. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since most nsfw scenes with Aomine are kinda the same (and I already kinda did one for Aomine), I kinda re-used it but edited it to fit-kinda. It’s not full out nsfw, I apologize, but I hope the humor that makes up for it is alright.

Damn it (F/N) pick up,” he growled, as he pressed the end button on his phone for the fifteenth time within the span of 2 minutes; every time, it kept going to voicemail.

Momoi, himself and you were at the mall just handing out. One thing he knew, he was going to the bathroom and the next, you were nowhere to be found.

_Where did you go, F/N?_

One thing he would never admit-especially to you-was his deep concern for you. Sure you were his best friend, but as time went on, he saw you more than that and feelings developed. ….and that’s something that no one thought he would ever develop-with the exception of Kuroko…that sneaky former shadow of his is very sneaky and he will eventually learn how he does it.

“Dai-chan!” Turning around, he saw his other childhood best friend running up to him in a panic.

“Have you seen (F/N) anywhere?!”

“No. Have you?”

“What do you think I’ve been doing for the past 30 minutes?! And I thought she was with you!”

“You could’ve been looking at Mai-chan magazines again! And she was, but I got side-tracked by some guys-”

“Would you tell me what the hell is going on?!”

Momoi sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. “While (F/N) and I were about to walk into (store name), and before I got sidetracked, (F/N) and I saw her ex.”

“Wait, what ex?“ He asked, which caused Momoi to slam her lips shut.

"Nothing-”

“Satsuki!” “She didn’t want you knowing because you can get pretty overprotective.” The moment she saw the male open his mouth to speak she continued “I will not say who it is but they abused her verbally when they were together.”

Once the female had said those words Aomine completely tuned her out.

_‘Someone had abused (F/N)? More importantly, did it without me knowing?“_ Aomine was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. Looking down at the caller I.D.

"Bakagmi as much as I want to have a one on one with you-”  

“Aomine-kun”

…That wasn’t Kagami.

“Tetsu? Why are you using Kagami’s phone?”

“That’s not important. I just wanted to let you know that (F/N) is here with us at his apartment.”

Relief flooded through him; you were safe.

“What did you do to make her cry this time?”

“It wasn’t me!” Even though Kuroko wasn’t there in person, he could feel the former shadow giving him an"I don’t believe you" glare. “Seriously Tetsu, I didn’t do anything.”

There was another voice that he heard on the line-it was faint but he recognized it as Kagamis voice.

“Ahomine!! WHY DID YOU LET HER TALK TO HANAMIYA!! YOU KNOW HOW HE TREATED HER!”

“HANAMIYA?!” He yelled. “When was she fucking dating that bastard?!”

“You didn’t know?”

“I’m on my way,” and with that, he slammed his phone shut and walked away.

* * *

“Oi! Let me in!” Aomine exclaimed, as he pounded on the apartment door in front of him. 

Right as he was about to slam his fist against the door again, the door opened revealing a mop of teal hair.

“Please calm down, Kagami-kun.”

Without thinking, he lightly shoved the shorter male out of the way, only to come face to face with Kagami, who was currently yelling at the bathroom door.

“How long has she been in there?”

Kagami sighed and turned around. “At least an hour. Hopefully you’ll have better luck.” He walked away from the door and headed over to Kuroko.

“Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun and I are going to run to the store really quick. We’ll be back.” And with that, the shadow disappeared with his light.”

Facing the door, he lightly knocked. “(F/N), open up.”

There was no response from you. With a sigh, he placed his ear against the door and could faintly hear you crying.

It really hurt his heart that you were like this.

“(F/N), if you don’t come out right now, I will break this door down.”

After a few minutes, he heard the door unlock and open.

Disregarding your appearance, he wrapped you in a hug, bringing you close against his chest; one of his hands around your waist and the other on the back of your head. In response, you wrapped your arms around his waist and your shoulders began to shake as you cried.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was when I didn’t see you at the mall?” he whispered. “I thought something bad had happened.”

You just sobbed into his chest, allowing the warmth radiating from him to engulf you.

“Oi. Don’t get snot on my shirt,” he said in a joking way, which only caused you to smack his back.

With a small smile, he picked you up bridal style and walked you over to the sofa and gently sat you down; immedietly taking a seat next to you. He grabbed the box of tissues that was on the coffee table and handed it to you, while wrapping his right arm around your shoulder.

“(F/N). Why didn’t you tell me you were dating-especially dating that asshole Hanamiya?”

“Because I knew you wouldn’t approve,” you whispered, grabbing a tissue and blowing your nose. “I really liked him a lot Daiki.” 

“How could you like an asshole like him?” he asked, his voice getting louder. He can’t help but get angry anytime his name was mentioned. 

“It doesn’t matter,” you whispered. “We broke up six months ago.”

“Why?” 

You paused, and tears started to roll down your face. “He-he was just-he dated me because of a bet he made with his team; he was supposed to date me, hoping that after sleeping with me, I would be more lenient with what his team does-”

“You slept with him?!” he yelled, which frightened you. 

“N-no,” you stuttered. “We were about to, but I told him no…that’s when he started to step on my emotions and feelings.”

Aomine simmered down a bit-relieved that you didn’t give your virginity to that asshole.

“When I told him no, he started to crush my self-confidence-saying that I wasn’t sleeping with him because I was too fat and ugly and didn’t want to embarrass him. And when I briefly saw him today, his words came back. It didn’t help that he saw me and started to actually talk to me. He kept saying I was ugly and that’s why I will never have a boyfriend…and now I’m starting to believe him-”

“Well you better stop it because I’m getting pissed at you,” he said, which immedietly startled you. You looked at him with wide eyes; you didn’t want your male best friend to hate you-he was your rock and pillar. Plus, you realized after the break up that you were actually in love with the blue haired male. 

“D-Daiki-”

“Don’t ever say that you’re ugly, because you’re not. You’re way to pretty to be ugly-”

“Stop saying lies because you’re my frie-”

“I’m not lying,” he growled standing up, facing away from you. “I may be lazy and I can be an ass, but if there’s one thing I’m not is that I’m not a liar. You should know this by now.”

“Daiki,” you whispered, also standing up. 

He figured it was now or never; he was going to tell you the truth.

“Look, (F/N). I need to be honest with you.” He turned around so he could look at you. “We’ve been best friends for years now and during that time I’ve realized that I don’t want to be friends with you anymore.”

The moment those words left his mouth, you gasped, tears threatening to spill down your face. The fact that after years of friendship, the one guy, who you valued more than anything wants you out of his life, hurts. You could feel your heart break.

This was something that you definitely didn’t need to hear now.

“W-What?”

He nodded. “I’m serious. Recently, I’ve been having these thoughts. We do have a strong connection, but I want something differe-” he saw that you started crying once again. “Oi, don’t cry-”

“Stay away!” 

You backed away from him. “I can’t believe you-”

“Let me finish, baka!” he yelled back, grabbing your wrist, “I don’t want to be friends with you anymore because I want to be more than that! I love you more than a best friend.” He rubbed the back of his neck, as a faint blush painted his cheeks. “I want to be in a romantic relationship with you.”

You paused as those words hit you.

“Y-You love me?” 

“Yes,” he replied releasing your wrist and sitting down. “If you just want to be friends, that’s fine, but I reall-”

Cutting him off, you sat on his lap, straddling him. If this wasn’t enough to catch him of guard, what you did next sure did. You kissed him, which in result, had him kissing you back.

You broke the kiss after a minute and rested your head against his forehead. “I never thought I would hear you say those words,” you said with a smile, faint tears falling from the corner of your eyes. “I love you too-”

This time, the male was the one to silence you with a kiss. A pleasurable tingling sensation washed over him as you returned it with grace and tenderness. As you continued to kiss, your movements became more intense and passionate.

Your hands began to roam up and down Aomine’s chest and they slowly worked their way up and tangled themselves in his hair. His hands did the same thing, except worked their way up your back, which send shivers up your spine.

You looked down at Aomine and flashed your mischievous smile, as you planted a hard kiss on his lips.

Aomine’s hands snaked around your waist, then worked their way under your wet top, effortlessly lifting it off her frame. Underneath, you wore a navy blue kami, and he couldn’t help but trace the lines of your cleavage with the tips of his fingers.

“I’m liking this view,” he smirked, as his snaked his hands under your top.

You flinched back and wrapped your arms around your waist. “Dont!”

“You’re shitting me right now (F/N)?” he growled, as he gripped your wrists in and forced them away from your sides. 

“Thi-Hanamiya said-”

“Forget Hanamiya!” he yelled, startling you. “Everyone knows Hanamiya is a fucking dick. 

“But Daiki, I have stretch marks and-

“So what?! I don’t care about those. Your body is perfect.” He leaned in and started kissing your neck. 

“D-Daiki,” you moaned. 

“Now, I want you to stop all this nonsense and let me show you how much I love you.” He resumed kissing your neck and moved lower each kiss. 

“D-Daiki,” you moaned, urging the male to go further. You could feel his member harden through his pants, and you grind your hips, making the male moan.

“(F/N)-I don’t want to force you-”

“It’s alright Daiki,” you replied. 

You reached down and unbuckled his belt, your fingers trembling from the rush of hormones coursing through your veins. You started to stroke him through his pants and smirked when he let out a groan of pleasure. 

You lowered the hem of his boxers a little bit so his member was released, and a hiss escapes his lips. You stroke him and run your thumb over the tip of his member.

“F-Fuck.”

Growing braver, you lowered your head, your mouth hovering over the head. You were not anticipating the event that occurred before you could put his member in your mouth

“We’re bac-WHAT THE FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to request a scenario from me, head over to my tumblr "courtingthebasketballdorks" to check when my ask box is opened :-)


	27. Tumblr Request: GoM + Kagami + Mitobe + Hayama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, can I have the reaction of Gom + Kagami + Mitobe + Hayama (hope it's not too much) to hearing their GF sing rock and play guitar for the first time please? ( when I say rock, it's aller kind of rock, not necessarily screaming black metal ;) it can be blues rock or hard rock, up to you. If you could name the song and band, or some of the lyrics,it would be amazing ;) Thank you a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not long at all!! I love music related requests!!
> 
> Since it does go over the character limit I had to exclude Midorima, Mitobe and Murasakibara - mostly because I couldn't find any songs that would suit them. I may make a second one with them in it, but it depends. (Also, because this request was getting very VERY long)
> 
> Akashi and Kise both have songs from the same anime, and I will put the rough translation of the lyrics (aka from the Wikia), so their starters will be the same.
> 
> Also, if its a little choppy, I apologize, but when I get excited about requests, they're rushed (especially if they've been in my ask box for a fucking long ass time)
> 
> The song titles, will be at the bottom and links to the audio clips will be linked with the characters name
> 
> Disclaimer: I, Orca, do not in any way, shape or form own ANY of the song lyrics used in this one-shot. All credit to the songs are listed at the bottom
> 
> LET'S BEGIN!!!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Akashi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DB2DTKnssvog&t=YjlhYmI1ZWUxN2M1Y2Y3NmRmMWYxMzU0M2E1NDA2ZDAzM2NkYWE3NSxlWVRBU2tQYw%3D%3D&b=t%3Apr7i-QHK4510Xpc4IlZzrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcourtingthebasketballdorks.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171329167673%2Fhello-can-i-have-the-reaction-of-gom-kagami) **

As you waited for Akashi to arrive to start on your project, you decided to play “ _Uta no Prince-Sama: Shining Live_ ” on your phone. The character you had chosen was a member from the band “Quartet☆Night”, Kurosaki Ranmaru. The reason why you chose him? Simple. He was a character who loved rock music-just like you. 

Once the main screen came up, you clicked on the “live stage” button and scrolled through the “campaign” song list to find the daily song, and screamed in excitement when you saw that one of his songs was there-specifically to give you bonus gems.

You instantly played the song and, even though you struggled at certain parts, you still somehow managed to get the “full combo” score.

The fact that this song was on there, made you so excited to play that same song; you had actually been practicing it for months. Main reason why? You planned to play it for Akashi at your school’s talent show. You two might be dating, but he hasn’t even said the “L” word that guys are afraid to say.

You have known Akashi since you were kids; you both attended formal work parties with your parents, so you two were always joined at the hip. It was during this time, that as you grew older, realized that you had strong feelings for the red-headed male. However, with your different upbringings, you knew that there was no way you would be the one chosen for him. You’ve known that he was going to be in an arranged marriage; so the fact that he’s asked you out on several dates, shocked you.

Yet, knowing that this fantasy of yours would probably not last, you decided to enjoy it while you can.

The reason why that song speaks to you? Easy; it expresses longing-and you’re hoping that when he hears it, he would hear the longing and passion in your voice; your passion for him.

 You grabbed your guitar and started to sing the song,  _Bright Road_.

> _♪♬ We’ll slip out of this useless party_  
>  So, baby? Let’s go!  
>  _Cast off things like this worthless reality,_  
>  _And I’ll rock you to a world just for us two!_  
>    
> _Why is it? I’ve been wandering around the maze called “the real world”_  
>  _I just believe your smile, absolutely…_  
>  _In the darkness, my heart was saved by a warm light_  
>  _Words like “bonds” cause an awful lot of fuss ♪♬_
> 
> The chorus was your favorite part. With a smile, you bolted from the bed and started jumping around.   
>    
>  _♪♬If I was your lover…if that’d come true,_  
>  _I’d want to hold you close for eternity_  
>  _And then, I finally understood what you meant_  
>  _When you said to “believe”_  
>    
> _Let’s become like the bright road to the future!_  
>  _Leaving behind a lingering warmth_  
>  _We’re connected together, my heartbeat’s song_  
>  _I’ll send it to you♪♬_

You played the final chords of the songs, letting the vibrating sounds of the strings echo the room. Once silence filled the room, you let out a sigh.

The silence was broken when you heard clapping from your door.

“Mother, you don’t have to clap every time you hear me-”

“Who said it was your mother?”

You froze and turned around, startled to find Akashi standing there, leaning against the door frame.

“A-Akashi,” you stuttered. “When did you get here? No. How much did you hear?”

“The whole thing,” he chuckled, walking further into your room. “I didn’t know you had a passion for guitar, or singing for that matter.”

“You might’ve known me for years, but there are some things about me you don’t know,” you say as you stick your tongue out at him. 

“Regardless, it was amazing,” he said, as he smiled at you. “What is it called?”

“Bright Road,” you said as you put your guitar away. “It’s from an anime I love.” You gathered your school books and sat on the floor table with him; books already bookmarked with the topics you two want to uncover.

“We might have to have this song played at our wedding,” he said, nonchalantly, flipping through the pages of his book.

“Yea we migh-wait, WHAT?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**[Aomine](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYpJAmlnBxoA&t=ZTE1YWNmMDliMDJmNDFmMTZkN2ViNzhlYWZjODgzNzQzZjJlMzFjNixlWVRBU2tQYw%3D%3D&b=t%3Apr7i-QHK4510Xpc4IlZzrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcourtingthebasketballdorks.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171329167673%2Fhello-can-i-have-the-reaction-of-gom-kagami) **

“Stupid Aho,” you grumbled, as you slammed the door to your room. You threw your school bag against the wall and laid sprawled out on your bed. You tried to get the scene of Aomine with that other girl out of your head.

You shouldn’t care; you two broke up. All you two ever did was fight and have sex. That was literally all your relationship with the ace was. There was no love, no emotion…he didn’t emit anything of that sort.

Yet, you can’t help but be jealous when you saw him with that girl. He might’ve not shown emotion to you, with his whole arrogant attitude, but even though you two mostly fought, you actually found yourself falling for the bastard.

“Stupid, fucking, teenage feelings,” you grumbled as you sat up. You grabbed your guitar from the stand next to you and started playing a song from your favorite band, Halestorm. 

> _♪♬ I’ve been a mess since you stayed_   
>  _I’ve been a wreck since you changed_   
>  _Don’t let me get in your way_   
>  _I miss the lies and the pain_   
>  _The fights that keep us awake-ake-ake_   
>  _I’m tellin you! ♪♬_

He lied to you all of the time, and you knew he did. He would be sleeping with other girls, ogling their breasts; hell, he would even try to sneak a peak under their skirts..right in front of you.   


> _♪♬ I miss the bad things_   
>  _The way you hate me_   
>  _I miss the screaming_   
>  _The way that you blame me! ♪♬_
> 
> _I miss the rough sex_   
>  _Leaves me a mess_   
>  _I miss the feeling of pains in my chest!_   
>  _Miss the phone calls_   
>  _When it’s your fault♪♬_

He would always call you, apologizing. You knew you shouldn’t accept it, knew that you should just leave him. Yet, you kept inviting him back into your heart.  

> _♪♬ I miss the late nights_   
>  _Don’t miss you at all!_   
>  _I like that kick in the face_   
>  _And the things you do to me!_   
>  _I love the way that it hurts!_   
>  _I don’t miss you, I miss the misery!  ♪♬_

Letting out a sigh, you turned to place your guitar back on the stand, only to stare at a pair of blue eyes, looking at you through your window; which your mom apparently forgot to close.

“What the fuck?! What are you doing here?!” you exclaimed, seeing the ace sitting on a branch of a tree right outside your room.

“I came to see you,” he said, jumping into the room.

You just stared at him, with your lips pursed together. “What do you want?”

“I was skipping practice and wanted to give you a visit,” he said. “Plus I know you saw me with that blonde.”

You scoffed and sat down on your bed again. “Why would I care?” you started. “You broke up with me. We’re over.”

“Really? That song you played said otherwise.” A huge grin was on his face. “You miss me, don’t you?”

“Fuck off,” you growled, throwing a pillow at him.  “I don’t miss you, Aho. I miss the misery you caused me.”

There was silence between you two. Letting out a sigh, he sat down next to you. “I miss you too,” he whispered, wrapping his arm around you and bringing you into his side, planting a kiss on the top of your head. “You sing and play well,” he added. 

That comment made you smile-

“And your boobs were amazing as you were jumping-”

“PERVERT!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Hayama](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7z_vEuA3IK8&t=ZTQ0OWU5OGU5YTljNjkxOGZjZWUwMDE5ZjM5ZjE0YjFiMTM1YmRiMSxlWVRBU2tQYw%3D%3D&b=t%3Apr7i-QHK4510Xpc4IlZzrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcourtingthebasketballdorks.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171329167673%2Fhello-can-i-have-the-reaction-of-gom-kagami)**   

You sighed as you waited for your boyfriend to come over. He said he would help you pack for the vacation you two were having. But as always, he was late. 

“Damn it, Kotaro,” you grumbled, annoyed at the snaggletooth male. Yet, with him being late, it gave you a good excuse to play your guitar. With a smile, you grabbed it and tuned it to make sure it was pitched correctly. 

> _♪♬Who’s there knocking at my window?_   
>  _The owl and the - ♪♬_

There was a knock at your window, and thinking it was a bird, you turned to look-only to let out a scream.

“Holy-What the hell are you doing in my tree, Kotarou?” you exclaimed through the opened window. Even though you were startled, you couldn’t help but inwardly chuckle at the fact that his timing was spot on. 

“No one answered the door as I rang the doorbell, and I saw your window opened so I climbed,” he grinned, entering your room. “Plus I loved seeing you smile as you played your guitar.”

“S-Shut up,” you stutter, looking away from the male as a blush crept onto your face.

Ruffling your hair, he bounced over to your bed and sat down. “Keep playing!” he beamed.

Before you could reply with a ‘no’, he gave you the pout; the pout that makes you weak. “Fine,” you grumbled, as you resumed your position.

> _♪♬ A nightingale in a golden cage  
>  That’s me locked inside reality’s maze  
>  Come someone make my heavy heart light  
>  It all starts with a lullaby  
>    
>  A nightingale in a golden cage  
>  That’s me locked inside reality’s maze  
>  Come someone make my heavy heart light  
>  Come undone, bring me back to life_   _♪♬_

“Well?” you asked, as you put your guitar back. “Happy?”

He stared at you for a while, a serious expression on his face.

Your heart stopped; maybe that wasn’t the right song for you to sing to him.  _Oh god,_  you thought  _I hope he doesn’t-_

He brought you out of your thoughts by bringing you into a tight hug. “It was a bit dark, but your voice made it AMAZING!”

As quickly as he hugged you, he released you.

“Time to pack!”

“…way to kill the mood.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Kagami](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DeVTXPUF4Oz4&t=MWViMjE1NzhhZDZlNmIyZWYwZGQ5MTdjNGQzNzJjNzJlMmNkY2QxZixlWVRBU2tQYw%3D%3D&b=t%3Apr7i-QHK4510Xpc4IlZzrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcourtingthebasketballdorks.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171329167673%2Fhello-can-i-have-the-reaction-of-gom-kagami) **

_*Takes place in 2017; you’ll see why*_

“Fuuuck!” you groaned as you once again stumbled on the lyrics. “Why is this so damn hard?!”

Currently, you were trying to learn the rap part of a song so you could impress your boyfriend. Since he spent a good amount of time in America, he kept mentioning how he loved this one band, Linkin Park.

However lately, you noticed that he had been upset and distant and kept listening to one of the bands songs over and over again-to the point that it drove you crazy. When you asked him why he was playing that same song-which you also grew to love, you were not expecting the response you got yesterday.

_“(F/N), the lead singer of the band died today. He hung himself”_

Those words that he said yesterday, echoed in your mind. It was at that moment that you decided to try to cheer him up; by learning the song and singing it in English.

English came easy to the ombre haired male, but you struggled with it, a lot. So, you sought the help of Kaijo’s ace-who’s best subject was surprisingly English, and you mastered what you could with his lessons; Kise should never be a teacher.

You played the song again and sang along, still fumbling over the words.

>   
>  _♪♬  It’s so unreal, didn’t look out below_  
>  _Watch the time go right out the window_  
>  _Trying to hold on, did-didn’t even know_  
>  _I wasted it all just to watch you go_  
>    
> _(Watch you go)_  
>    
> _I kept everything inside and even though I tried,_  
>  _it all fell apart_  
>  _What it meant to me will eventually be a memory_  
>  _of a time when I tried so hard ♪♬_

“ARGH! Why are “l” and “r”‘s so hard to do!!?” you cried

“What the hell are you doing?” Kagami asked, walking into your shared room with a raised eyebrow.

You jumped and faced him. “Nothing!”  you said quickly, hiding the paper behind your back. 

“Bullshit,” he stated, walking towards you. “What were you doing? Why are you listening to this song?”

Letting out a sigh, you showed him the paper you were holding; that had the lyrics to the song. “I know how upset you are-you were-when you found out the lead singer of ‘Linkin Park’ died. So I wanted to learn the song for you-and sing it without getting the pronunciation of letters wrong; to not butcher the words to the song you love so much.” You looked away from him. “I just wanted to make you smile again.”

The silence in the room was broken by his laughter.

“It’s not funny; don’t laugh at me.” 

As his laughter died into chuckles, he brought you into a hug. “You’re too cute for your own good, you know that?” he said, kissing the top of your head.

“Haaa?”

Gently putting you at arms lengths-with his hands still on your shoulders, he leaned down and looked you in the eyes. “The fact that you want to learn the lyrics to one of my favorite songs in English, which is your worst subject, to cheer me up is so cute,” he said with a smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” you replied back. 

He picked up the paper and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him for you to join him.

With a smile you skipped over and sat down, as he gave you a proper English lesson.

> __♪♬__ I tried so hard and got so far  
>  _But in the end, it doesn’t even matter_  
>  _I had to fall to lose it all_  
>  _But in the end  
>  _ _It doesn’t even matter _♪♬__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Kuroko](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKC0DNLDXJW8&t=ZGZhOTNkOWRiMTM2ZTdlNGE5NjViNDA0MzA3YjQxY2U3MGU3MjlmNSxlWVRBU2tQYw%3D%3D&b=t%3Apr7i-QHK4510Xpc4IlZzrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcourtingthebasketballdorks.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171329167673%2Fhello-can-i-have-the-reaction-of-gom-kagami) **

You paced around your dorm, waiting for your childhood friend to arrive. You offered to help him make lesson plans for his class, and he was running late.

See, you and Kuroko have been friends for so long, that people often times mistook you as siblings (that is, when they acknowledge his presence). The two of you did pretty much everything together. 

He appreciated that you actually acknowledged his presence at the neighborhood party you both attended when you were younger; everyone else kept ignoring him, or not seeing him.

You stuck by his side through everything he went through; from his Teiko days-that still haunt him, through high school; you were always by his side. And he did the same.

When you went through that awkward middle school to high school transition phase, he was right there with you. When you were bullied, he was there for you.

You really appreciated Kuroko and everything he has done for you-even if he denies it. In fact, you found yourself falling for the former shadow as you two grew up.

Getting a bit dizzy, you stopped your pacing and eyed your guitar. Just thinking about the memories, made you want to play a song by one of your favorite bands.

With a smile, you grabbed your guitar and started strumming the chords to one song that you felt suited your friendship with Kuroko

> __♪♬_ _ _Stuck it out this far together_  
>  _Put our dreams through the shredder_  
>  _Let’s toast cause things got better_  
>  _and everything could change like that_  
>  _And all these years go by so fast_  
>  _But nothing lasts forever _♪♬__  
>    
>  __♪♬_ _ _Here’s to us_  
>  _Here’s to love_  
>  _All the times_  
>  _That we messed up_  
>  _Here’s to you_  
>  _Fill the glass_  
>  _Cause the last few nights_  
>  _Have kicked my ass_  
>  _If they give you hell_  
>  _Tell em to go fuck themselves_  
>  _Here’s to us _♪♬__

“What a lovely voice, (F/N),” a voice said, startling you, "Although, I don't think that the f-word was necessary."

The moment you turned around, you let out a scream. “Damn it Tetsu. How long have you been there? How did you get in?”

Kuroko stared at you with an emotionless look. “Since you started singing, and you gave me the key,” he replied, holding up the key.

“Sorry,” you reply. “I was so into the song that I didn’t hear you come in.”

“It’s quite alright,” he replied with a smile. “Why that song?”

“Because I find that it suits our friendship no?” you replied. “We’ve been through thick and thin together; it’s a fitting song.”

“You’re right about that,” he chuckled, “We have known each other for too long. I’m honestly surprised our friendship has lasted this long.” 

“I’m a bit surprised myself,” you chuckled. “Can’t believe neither one of us developed feelings for one another.”

The air in the room grew thick, as you realized what you said.  _Shit. I just fucked up._

“Who said neither of us did?” he asked. 

“What are y-”

You couldn’t finish your response as he placed his lips on yours. As you kissed him back, you felt your heart do flips, ecstatic that your best friend liked you back.

The moment the kiss ended, he rested his forehead against yours, looking into you [e/c] eyes.

“Kagami-kun maybe my light on the court, but you, (F/N)-chan, are the light of my heart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Kise](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsoundcloud.com%2Fuser-584027648%2Fmaji-love-revolutions-idol-song-kurosaki-ranmaru-track-1&t=NDM3NmJlYjIzZGIyYTEzOTJmYzE0NDRjNzU0NTRjNmIzZTE3MWYyNyxlWVRBU2tQYw%3D%3D&b=t%3Apr7i-QHK4510Xpc4IlZzrg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcourtingthebasketballdorks.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171329167673%2Fhello-can-i-have-the-reaction-of-gom-kagami) **

Your school talent show was coming up, and the theme for it was anime based. You, being the anime lover that you are, were planning an extravagant performance. You were going to perform the song “Only One” from “Uta no Prince-Sama”; the best part about it was, you were going to do the same dance moves that his seiyuu, Suzuki Tatsuhisa, did on the “Quartet Night” Live show.

You pressed the pause button on your computer again, as you finally perfected the final move of the song. 

“Now from the beginning,” you said, as you rewound the video clip. Taking a quick sip of water, you immediately pressed play and sang the song, following the seiyuu step by step. 

> ___♪♬___ The curse of my past, these half-assed dirty beats  
>  _Change it, change it! This smoldering groove_  
>  _“Worthless,” the words I spit out, for some reason  
>  _ _They left only emptiness behind_
> 
> _My true song, shoutin’ to the heavens!  
>  (Even if it’s clunky, my own personality)  
>  I’ll release it, my real true voice!  
>  (Now, let’s move forward, our sights on the future!)  _ _♪♬___
> 
> ___♪♬__ The only thing I can’t surpass is myself  
>  It’s not bad, is it? This new song_
> 
> _I’ve found the only one! That which could  
>  Overcome the burden of my entire past,  
>  What rescued me was your love  _ _♪♬___
> 
> ___♪♬__ Dancin’ heart, dancin’ heart!  
>  Blending together,  
>  Rockin’ heart, rockin’ heart!  
>  Singin’ of a revolution!  _ _♪♬___

The moment the song ended, you did the final pose; breathing heavily. 

“That was so good, (F/N)-cchi!!”

You froze as you slowly turned around and found your boyfriend standing at the door, clapping. 

“How long were you there?” you asked, as he walked over to you. 

“Since you first got here,” he smiled. “You’ve improved and all the practice paid off.”

“I know that they weren’t quite like Ta_2′s, but I tried,” you said, slightly disappointed. 

Kise immediately brought you into a hug and spun you around. “(F/N)-CCHI DID AMAZING!” he exclaimed. “You’re gonna win for sure,” he added, as he put you down. “Also remember that he’s a guy and has been doing live shows for years; you’re a girl, so naturally you’ll be better.”

You stared at the blond, not sure to be mad that he slightly insulted your favorite seiyuu, or flattered that he said you were better. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Kise,” you say. 

He just smiles and kisses you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this was long.
> 
> Like I mentioned at the beginning, I’m sorry its choppy; I wanted to get this out since its been in my ask box for so long. I will be editing it when I get the chance (I’ve had an extremely bad day; got turned down from a job that I really wanted,) so my mind wasn’t completely in this. So I apologize.
> 
> DID YOU KNOW HAYAMA’S VA, MASUDA TOSHIKI, VOICES ENNOSHITA FROM HAIKYUU!!!!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~  
> Songs Used
> 
> Akashi: "Bright Road "- Ranmaru Kurosaki (Uta no Prince-Sama)  
> Aomine: "I Miss the Misery" - Halestorm  
> Hayama: "Escapist" - Nightwish  
> Kagami: "In the End" - Linkin Park  
> Kuroko: "Here's to Us" - Halestorm  
> Kise: "Only One" - Ranmaru Kurosaki (Uta no Prince-Sama)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
> I also plan on making Akashi’s a full scenario (since that’s actually one of my favorite songs EVER!!)
> 
> Until next time guys!!
> 
> ~Orca


	28. (Song-Fic) "When You're Gone" ~ Akashi x Reader 2/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of one-shot called "How Could This Happen To Me" ~ Akashi x Reader"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Key**
> 
>  
> 
> (F/N) = First Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (H/c) = Hair color  
> (e/c) = eye color  
>  _Song Used: "When You're Gone"_ ~ Avril Lavine

_"(F/N) I need to be alone now."_

_"I need to get these papers done, (F/N). Please leave me alone."_

_'If you're bothered by me and my work, then leave and don't come back!'_

* * *

 

He couldn't believe that he had said those words to you; he just couldn't. He had always been alone growing up; you had always been there for him.

 

> _I always needed time on my own  
>  _ _I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
>  _ _And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

Those thoughts and more flooded his mind as he looked over at your side of the bed, which was completely made up. He softly placed his hand on top of the covers on your side and grazed his hands on it; remembering your presence on it.

 

> _And the bed where you lie  
>  _ _Is made up on your side_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_"Can't catch me, Sei-chan," you giggled as you ran through your house, seeking refuge from your boyfriend. YOu had decided to pull a prank on him by leaving your brother's puppy in his office; the thing with the puppy, is that he was very stubborn and disobedient...and you knew that he hated disobedient dogs._ **

**_You ran into your room and attempted to close the door behind you, only for him to swiftly enter and scoop you up into his arms, tossing you onto the bed as you let out a giggle. He was hovering over you, his hands on either side of your head, his red eyes playfully glaring at you._ **

**_"Why was there a dog in my office?"_ **

**_"Uh...because it's April Fools day?" you replied, more with a question rather than a response. "Haha?"_ **

**_He just stared at you and brought his face closer to yours, resting his forehead against yours, quickly pecking your nose. "You know I'm going to get you back, right?"_ **

**_"Eh, I'm not too worried," you smirked back, quickly placing a kiss on his lips._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~

He also couldn't help but remember when you both made love and in result, had your handsome son.

Lifting his hand off the bed, he reached over and grabbed your pillow, immedietly bringing it to his chest, hugging it tightly; it still smelled like you. Bringing it as close as he could, he lied on his side and, bringing his knees up, slipped into sleep.

 

> _When you walk away, I count the steps that you take  
>  _ _Do you see how much I need you right now_

~~~~~~~~~~~

(Next Day)

 

> _I've never felt this way before_

Akashi opened his eyes, just to stare at the white ceiling that was above him; He was so used to waking up to see you hovering over him, with that smile that he loved very much. 

 

> _Everything that I do reminds me of you_

Ever since you were gone, his heart broke piece by peace, and today was no different.

Swinging his legs over the bed, he walked over to his closet, while thinking of the agenda and errands he had to do today; for once he was happy that he had the day off. He reached next to him and picked out his outfit for the day, and once fully clothed, as he turned to leave, his eyes wandered over to your section of the closet.

He ran his hand over each outfit, remembering each event that the two of you did together in each outfit; he felt his eyes start to water. He stopped his eyes landed on something white buried in the back of the closet.

Walking over to it, he pulled aside the clothing that was in front of it, and his mouth dropped. The white garment that he was staring at was none other than your wedding dress.

 

> _And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>  _ _And they smell just like you,_

He let the tears fall; you would've looked stunning in that dress. He could picture it fitting all of your curves perfectly, the sequined accents illuminating your already gorgeous face; the white veil that could complement the outfit would sit elegantly on your head.

He sniffled and he clutched the dress close to him.

 

> _I love the things that you do_

Oh, how he loved the little things you did for him; leaving him notes in the lunches that you made for him, telling him you loved him, to randomly surprising him at work.

 

> _When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

"Dad, I'm going out for a bit," your son said, immediately walking out the door.

That wasn't normal behavior for his son. With his fatherly instinct kicking in, he wiped the tears away from his eyes and followed after him. Sure, he could handle himself, but since Akashi was an only child growing up, he wanted to make sure he was safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After following his son for a good while undetected, he paused when he saw the location that he had stopped out. He had stopped by the cemetery. He knew why he was here, and it pained him dearly. Opening the gates, he walked in and from a distance, listened to what his son was saying.

"Hey mom," he says. "Its been another day since you've gone. Life's been great; I'm doing good in school, I just found out a girl has a crush on me," he chuckled

Akashi himself, quietly chuckled; its the Akashi charm after all.

"Dad's doing well," he said, only to pause. "...WHo am I kidding. Mom, dad's a wreck. He really misses you." His voice started to crack as he fell to his knees. "He hides it, but its plain as day that he's hurting. He doesn't know, but I can hear him crying at night."

There was silence; nothing but the sound of a breeze picking up some leaves.

"Mom, do you see how much dad needs you right now?" he clenched his fist. "That bastard who killed you, I'll never forgive him-"

Akashi noticed his son paused. "I know its what you would want, but it will be hard; I'll do it for you." He sniffles and gets up. "I want to apologize for dad not showing up. Like I said, he's still affected by everything." Placing his hand on top of the tombstone, he smiled. "I miss you mom; I'll come visit again soon" And with that, his son walked away, completely oblivious to his father's presence.

 

> _Do you see how much I need you right now_

Akashi came out of his hiding spot and walked over to where his son was just standing. His red eyes connected with the writing written on the stone in front of him; the one with your name - he was blessed that the spot next to his mom's was available.

"Hey (F/N)," he said softly. "So I guess this is the first time that I've visited since-" he paused and shook his head. Much like his son had, he clenched his fist and hit the top of the stone. "It should've been me, not you!" he cried, sliding onto his knees, his eyes finally shedding tears.

 **"We were made for each other; out here forever. I know that we were,"** he stated in between sobs.

 

> yeah, yeah

**"All I ever wanted was for you to know that everything I do, I give my heart and soul.** There are days where **I can hardly breathe** . He paused again, closing his eyes and looking down, tears falling on the grass. " **I need to feel you here with me**

 

> _When you're gone  
>  _ _The pieces of my heart are missing you_

"My heart hurts," he says in between sniffles. "I miss seeing your face in the mornings, hearing your laughter, and your warm smile. I don't know how you could forgive me so easily."

 

> _When you're gone  
>  _ _The face I came to know is missing too_

There was gentle soft breeze that brushed over his shoulder; the breeze giving a comforting feeling' he knew that you were responding to him.

_It's alright. All is forgiven._

He thought he heard the breeze speak to him.

 

> _When you're gone  
>  _ _All the words I need to hear  
>  _ _will always get me through the day_

Immedietly he got up and bolted to the limo-an idea forming in his head. He quickly grabbed a few things and ran back to your tombstone.

Relief flooded through him; you had forgiven him...he could feel it. For the first time in a while, his eyes slightly lit up.

 

> _And make it OK_

The moment he got to your tombstone, he placed the bag of items on the ground and pulled out a cloth, two wine glasses and some wine.

"Would you care to join me?" he asked. To a normal bystander, it would appear that he's talking to no one, but he knew you were there. He could feel your presence.

For the first time since your death, a slight smile appeared on his face.

" **I miss you** "

 


	29. (Song-Fic) "Red Like Roses" ~ Akashi x Reader (Part 1.5/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place in between "How Could This Happen to Me" and "When You're Gone" of the Akashi Series (could you call it a series? I don't even know anymore).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Key**
> 
> (F/N) = First Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (H/c) = Hair color  
> (e/c) = eye color  
>  _ **Italic/bold**_ = song lyrics used as part of story
> 
> Song Used: "Red Like Roses Pt. II" ~ RWBY (kidna fits Because "aka" means "red")
> 
> I found that the song kinda fits
> 
> *NOTE: I cut out some of the lyrics because it didn't fit with the scenario.*
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!
> 
>  

 It's been three months; three long, never ending months since the day when Akashi's happiness, his whole world, was ruined. Every day without you by him, he felt as if he was deteriorating into nothing.

> _i couldn't take it couldn't stand another minute_  
>  _couldn't bear another day without you in it_  
>  _all of the joy that I had known for my life_  
>  _was stripped away from me the minute that you died_

All that Akashi ever wanted was happiness, and you were the main cause of it. He wasn't planning on doing much after high school except go to college and take over his father's company. But those plans flew out the window the moment you came crashing into his life, like an unexpected meteor.

As your "love/hate" relationship developed further, Akashi knew. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with you; to have a family, watch your children grow up, even looking forward to the both of you growing older (he would still compliment you regardless).

But now, he was at his office desk, piles of unsigned paperwork scattered all over. His ruby eyes staring at the two pictures of you that were on his desk; One of the pictures was taken recently. It was a sunny day and the two of you, as well as the rest of the miracles, were at the park. He had been giving you a piggy-back ride when the picture had been taken and you both had huge smiles on your faces. He was looking up at you, while you was giving a peace sign to the camera.

> _to have you in my life was all i ever wanted  
>  but now without you I'm a soul forever haunted _

The second picture was a candid of you that he secretly took. You were lying propped up on the couch, playing a game on your DS. You were dressed in what you dubbed "lazy" clothes, which consisted of baggy sweats-specifically the sweats you 'borrowed' from him, and a shirt of his that you also 'borrowed; your hair was up in a messy bun and you traded the contacts that you usually wore all of the time (the exception being when you slept) for a pair of black glasses. 

> _can't help but feel that i had taken you for granted  
>  no way in hell that i can ever comprehend this _

You were there for him when he had that Bokushi incident. You stayed with him, despite how he had treated you; despite how he neglected you throughout that phase. Any smart person would have left him, but you didn't. He couldn't count how many times he had pushed your buttons, to see if you were truly serious

As quickly as those thoughts come, they disappear; now he's just haunted by the memories of the two of you. He felt empty; felt as if his soul drifted away. Every time the accident replays in his head; he had hoped it was a joke, but it wasn't, and that made him furious. He had hoped that they were lying...that you were actually alive. He was stubborn, he was absolute...always right-

> _i wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone  
>  was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong _

-yet, he's here now, still not grasping the fact that you were gone. You swore to him that you would stay-that you would never leave him. You swore to be by his side-like you were in high school. But now, he's trapped.

The inner demons that he had been fighting...all they do is cause nightmares; they force him to re-live the accident. All he wants is for it to stop.

how could you leave me when you swore that you would stay

now i'm trapped inside a nightmare every single fucking day

He wants everything to stop-everything. He wants his happy ending...his 'happily ever after', his own fairy tale, where you were his precious queen. But alas, life isn't a Disney movie; fairy tales don't exist.

> _it's like a movie but there's not a happy ending_  
>  _every scene fades black and there's no pretending_  
>  _this little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well_  
>  _theres no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell_  
>  _You were not there to wake him from this spell._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(YOUR POV)**  

> _i know you're broken down by anger and by sadness_  
>  _you feel I left you in a world that's full of madness_  
>  _wish i could talk to you if only for a minute_  
>  _make you understand the reasons why i did it_

You couldn't help but look at Akashi. This whole incident....broke him, and it pained you that it did that to him. You knew for certain that he blames himself for your death. The sadness in his red eyes, the restless nights that he has; everything tugged at your heart. He mattered so damn much to you, and seeing him like this-it was too much for you.  

> _i wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered  
>  want you to know that for eternity i'm shattered _

You swore to him you would protect him-especially from those dark thoughts that plagued his mind-but you couldn't. That stupid fight-the one where you both were at fault, caused it all to crumble. And because of that...you felt like you've imprisoned him in his own mind... 

> _i tried so hard just to protect you but i failed to  
>  and in a prison of abandonment i've jailed you _

"Sei-chan, **_i never planned that i would leave you there alone. i was sure that i would see you when i made it back home_.** " You felt the tears start to form in your eyes-but knew they wouldn't fall. 

> _All the times I swore that it would be okay,  
>  now i'm nothing but a liar and you're thrown into the fray   _

Leaving angry-which you usually did to cool off-was the worst thing you could do that night. While you had thought it was alright at the time, you ruined the story that you and Akashi started to write together. The future pages are now blank.

As you were driving towards your parents house after that fight, you felt it was the only choice you had; Akashi had only seen your bad side once, and you never wanted him to see it again, so you did what you had to do-unaware it would end your life.

> _this bedtime story ends with misery ever after_   
>  _the pages are torn and there's no final chapter_   
>  _i didn't have a choice I did what I had to do_   
>  _You didn't realize that you had **made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on him**_

You knew how bad his childhood was; him losing his mother, having a dad as strict as could be-yet, whenever you had an emotional outburst, you felt you had added to his pain-no, you knew you had added to it.  

> _i know you've lived a nightmare  
>  i caused you so much pain _

"I can't-I can't do this," you hear him whisper, as he punched the mirror, the glass shattering on the dresser. "I can't!" You saw him pick up a shard, looking at it in the same way he stared down an opponent when he played basketball back in high school.

You saw the door open, revealing a frantic Reo, who had reacted to the noise.

"Sei-chan! No!" he exclaimed, tackling Akashi, causing his to release the broken shard from his fist. "It's not right."

Akashi's red eyes connected with his friend's, showing his trusted senpai his true emotions; how the inner demons had pushed him to the breaking point.

Sei-chan, she wouldn't have want you to waste your life in vain like this," he said, helping his friend up. 

> _You left before you saw him leave the building.  
>  but baby please don't do what i did_  
>  _don't want you to waste your life in vain_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You went back to the cemetery, just staring down at your grave, staring at the red rose that was planted there - courtesy of Mayuzumi.

That scene you witnessed, scared you. The man you love wanted to end his life-leaving behind everything that he has worked hard for; even leave behind your son. You didn't stay around to hear what they had to say; the scene that you just witnessed, was too much.

You felt the already shattered pieces of your broken heart, break even more.  

> _you're not the only one who needed me  
>  I thought you understood _

You lifted your head up when you heard the crunching of leaves. Startled, you jumped and hid behind your tombstone-only to remember that you were a spirit and whoever it was couldn't see you. Straightening up, you let out a sigh of relief when you saw that it was Akashi standing in front of you, unharmed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Akashi's POV)**

"(F/N)," he started, kneeling on the ground-which is what he did anytime he came to visit you. He ran his fingers over the writing etched into the stone. "I...I...." his voice cracked. His biggest fear came true-he lost you; the one person he valued and treasured-next to his mother-was gone.

> You were the one i needed  
>  and you left me as I always feared you would.  
>  would I change it if i could  
>  it doesn't matter how

How he wished he could change everything. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. "I just want to go back. I shouldn't have yelled at you! I shouldn't have ignored you! I want to take it back!" He punched the ground; smashing the rose that was resting there

> _the petals scatter now_

He picked up the scattered and broken petals, the color sparking those memories that he hated; the flashes of your image on the stretcher, the blood that painted your face, everything. The red petals, he noticed had little specks of blood-his blood when he realized he had smashed the rose. Your blood that was everywhere that night, resembled the flower petals in his hand.

> _every nightmare just discloses  
>  It's your blood that's red like roses _

" ** _A_** _ **nd no matter what I do, nothing ever takes the place of you,**_ (F/N) " His voice broke and tears streamed down his face. Because of Haizaki, his happiness was taken away from him. While Haizaki will have to deal with this on his conscience for the rest of his life, it wasn't enough of punishment for him.

He knows you would want him to move on, but he isn't able too. "I won't be able to move on from you," he whispers, getting up and facing away from your stone. "I'm lost without you, I'm empty without you. I can never be happy again."

Placing his hands in his pockets, he walked away; his fingers brushed against a piece of paper. He read what was written, a small-very small smile on his face; it was the note that was found on the passenger side of your car.

Three simple words; there were three simple words written on that small piece of paper that gave him a little bit of happiness. But those words-to him-now meant nothing because you were gone

Unknown to him, you were just standing there, sadly watching him go. As he got past the gate, you said the three words that you wrote on that paper, despite the fact he can't hear you.

_**'I love you'** _

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_red like roses_  
_fills my head with dreams and finds me_  
_always closer_  
_to the emptiness and sadness_  
_that has come to take the place of you_

 


	30. Tumblr Request: Shutoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario: Team Shutoku react to their s/o showing them "something cute I found"... and she has a broad definition of 'cute', so it's either a bug or lizard or frog or small,harmless snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be fun!!!! So I did these in the form of gifs; I will label what each guy gets though :3
> 
> Also, I apologize for the Supernatural gifs...but Dean, Sam and Cas have the best reactions (at least to me). Some will have multiple gif reactions.

**Otsubo:** _Cockroaches (actual fear)_

You and your boyfriend were calmly eating your dinner, until it was interrupted by your boyfriend. "What is that?"

Looking at where he's pointing, you found a cockroach casually strolling through your kitchen. "Oh my gosh! It's so cute!" you exclaim, getting up and walking towards it.

"A-are you insane woman!?" he asked, slowly scooting away. 

"Aww!" you held out your hand as it crawled onto it. "Look! It's so-"

"Get that fucking thing away from me," he exclaimed, bolting from the kitchen and into the living room. 

WIth a laugh, you opened the door to the outside and let the little critter go.

"Is it gone?" you hear from the living room. You followed the voice, only to be met with the scene of your boyfriend standing on the couch. 

"...Are you seriously afraid of a little bug-"

"Shut up," he grumbled. "They're nasty and I swear they're zombies. You can't kill them!"

"Get off the couch and lets go finish dinner," you chuckled, "Who knew that my manly boyfriend would be scared of a tiny bug-"

"Oi!"

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

 

**Miyaji** : Milk Snake

 

"What the hell is  _that_?" he exclaimed, surprised at the item that you were holding.

"What? This little guy?" you replied. "It's a snake, you goof." You were currently holding a snake that was slowly slithering up your arm. 

"Get it away from your neck! It'll kill you!!" he exclaimed. 

"It's a milk snake, they're totally harmless to humans," you replied, stroking the head with a finger. "They have been known to consume a variety of including rodents, eggs, birds, reptiles, amphibians, and -"

"I don't care, just get that thing away from me!" he exclaimed, "Before I throw a pineapple at you!" 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

**Kimura** : Tarantula

(Don't know his character well enough for this so I apologize. Enjoy these gifs :3)

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

**Takao** : Stingless Bee

"What are you holding?" Takao asked, looking at you with an eyebrow. He had walked outside to find you crouched over something by the flowerbed. 

"Look what I found!" you exclaimed, as you got up and headed towards him, your hands cupped together. 

"Ooh! What did you find?" he asked. "Gold? Jewels?" 

"I wish," you mumbled, "but no! Look! I found something cute!"

Excited to see what you were holding, Takao's eyes beamed, only for that excitement to leave when he saw what it was. "Why the hell are you holding a bee?" he exclaimed. "Drop it!! It'll sting you!" He goes to swat it out of your hands, but you moved them in time.

"Don't!" you exclaimed. "It's completely harmless!"

"No bees are harmless!" he countered. "They all sting you and stuff!"

"Kazu, this is a stingless honey bee," you explained petting it. "Plus it lost a wing."

Takao looked at it again, closer. The moment it flapped its other wing, he bolted.

"NOOOOOOOOPE!!!"

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

**Midorima** : Hairless Cat (Sphynx Cat)

"(L/N), what is  _that_ that you're holding?" Midorima asked, looking at the item you were holding out to him. 

"It's your lucky item," you replied with a grin, "It's a cat!" You hold out the cat in front of him with a smile; the cat let out a cute 'meow'

"There is no way-"

You pulled out your phone and opened up the webpage to the  _Oha Asa_  site. "See? Cancer's lucky item is a hairless cat."

"Then why not get a stuffed animal, nanodayo!?" he yelled, briefly startling the cat. 

"Because a real one is so freaking cute!" you exclaimed, holding up the feline to your cheek, cooing at it.

"It's a rat!"

"...Shintaro, it just meowed at you. They're a really friendly breed." You readjusted the cat, so that you were cradling it. "Now-Oi! Where are you going?"

"I'm staying inside, nanodayo," he said, pushing the glasses back up to the brim of his nose. "I refuse to walk around with that  _thing_."

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

There overall reaction to you...


	31. Tumblr Request: Kasamatsu, Hanamiya, and Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu, Hanamiya, and Kise trying to confess to an American transfer who doesn't speak/understand Japanese very well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I first want to say that I couldn't have figured out how each boy would confess without the help of my friend, who was blessed to teach in Japan in the next few months. She's a great Murasakibara cosplayer btw. 
> 
> Secondly, I changed this scenario up a little bit. The transfer student actually does understand and speak Japanese, but prefers to keep up the appearance that she doesn't.
> 
> So I will be posting the actual translations of the phrases and meanings at the end of the post.  
> So lets begin!!
> 
> KEY
> 
> bold/italic = English

**Hanamiya**

 You were not happy that you had to attend Kirisaki Daiichi. Yes, it is an excellent school, but you were not happy at the reputation that the school's basketball team has.

You sighed as you saw two members of the basketball team begin to harass a random student, mocking and insulting them. You were used to the amount of bullying in America, but the amount that was happening in your high school-especially by  _one_  person? That was a shocker to you.

You couldn't help but watch as Hanamiya Makoto laughed as the student he and his teammate had been harassing ran away in tears. Even though it was only your second week in Kirisaki Daiichi, you were warned by the vice president of the student council to beware for Hanamiya.

Yet, despite the warnings you've received, you still found yourself secretly crushing on the male. Maybe you liked bad boys and you're just now realizing it? Or maybe you're insane and are slowly losing your mind.

Regardless, you were finding yourself liking him, little by little each day.

"Oi, (L/N)," you heard him say, as he approached you.

You slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow, faking that you couldn't understand him.

Before you could react, you found yourself kabedoned to the wall; his grey eyes connecting with your own.

You tried so hard to hide your blush; you secretly have dreamed of being in this situation...just not with Hanamiya. It was a bittersweet feeling.

"Don't play stupid. I know you understand Japanese," he smirks. "So listen to what I'm going to tell you, since I'm only telling you once." Your breath hitched in your throat as he brought his lips close to your ear. " _Suki yo. Ore igai darenimo awanaide."_

"What?" You stared at the male, as you felt butterflies in your stomach. The guy you're slowly crushing on, actually likes you?

"You heard me," he said as he turned away. "You suck at hiding your emotions, just like you suck at faking to not understand or speak Japanese."

As he walked away, his brief confession played over in your head.

.....Maybe you'll like it here afterall.

✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

**Kise**  

"Kyaa! Kise-kun!!" 

"Kise-kun, sign my photobook!"

"Kise-kun, go out with me!" 

You couldn't help but clench your teeth in annoyance as the chorus of annoying fangirls echoed throughout the hall, making its way into your classroom.

You despised Kise. You honestly didn't see the appeal of the blond; you couldn't. He's loud, annoying, obnoxious and dramatic. And to make matters worse, you  _knew_  that he's fake.

And nothing annoys you more than someone who's fake.

You will admit that when you first met him, you did have a crush on him, like the other females in your class; however, the moment you noticed his true colors, those feelings changed. Especially once he started to spread rumors about you.

You noticed that he tried everything in his power to get to know you. The one thing that you had a slight advantage on was that everyone in the school assumes that you don't speak a word of Japanese, when in reality, you've been studying it back in America. 

"(F/N)-cchi!!" 

You groaned as you heard the owner of that voice walk over to you. Closing your shoe locker, you saw him walk closer to you, his golden eyes gleaming with excitement.

" _ **What?**_ " you asked. 

" _ **Are you going to come watch me practice**?"_  he asked, excitedly. 

You scoffed as you put your school shoes back into your locker, ignoring the glares of hatred from his fangirls who were watching your interation. " _ **Why would I waste my valuable time watching an idiot like you bounce a ball around?"**_

Kise's eyes narrowed as the excitement vanished from them. " ** _What is your deal? What have I ever done to you?"_**

Your eyes widened at his words. The nerve of him to actually say that to you; after starting those horrible rumors?

Before you could emit a response, the blond was suddenly on the ground, a black haired male standing behind him, putting his leg down.

You just stared at Kasamatsu who knocked Kise to the ground and took a mental note to ask him for pointers.

"Senpaiii!! That hurt!" he whinned. 

"Kise, stop flirting with your fangirls and get your ass to practice!" the other male said, frowning as the blond got up. 

"I was asking (F/N)-cchi if she was going to watch our practice-" he paused and stared at you. 

"I don't care who goes to our practice to watch. I do care that our idiot ace is there."

"But senpai-I want to tell her that I like her-ssu."

You froze at that statement. Kise Ryouta, the 'thorn in your side' actually  _liked_  you?

....You weren't sure if you should be flattered or grossed out, but whatever it was, something was boiling inside of you.

"I don't care if you like a damn dog. Don't waste our practice time asking someone out!"

"Haaaaa?" you said, grabbing the attention of both of the males in front of you. "Did you say that you  _liked_  me?" You didn't care to keep up the charade of not speaking Japanese; you were pissed.

Kise nodded.

"I call bullshit," you add. "After starting those  _rumors_  about my weight and my appearance, you honestly think that I would end up harboring  _feelings_  for you?"

"I only started those rumors because I didn't want anyone else falling for you," he says quietly. "I don't know how you figured out my true self, but I'm impressed. So naturally I'd fall for you."

You pursed your lips together, contemplating the words that he said.

"(F/N)-cchi,  _mecha mecha suki -ssu."_

You scoffed. "If you want me to even consider liking you in that way, you have a long way to go; you gotta show me that you mean it."

"Challenge accepted," he grinned, only to pause. "EEEHHH!? YOU SPEAK JAPANESE!?!"

"Wow..."

"...You just noticed?" Kasamatsu stated. 

✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

**Kasamatsu**

"So how do I say it?" Kasamatsu asked Kise. 

"It's easy. Just say, " ** _(L/N)-cchi, I like you. Please go out with me._** " He paused as Kasamatsu bonked Kise ontop of the head, emitting a whine. "Why did you hit me-ssu?"

"No way in hell am I going to add your weird suffix to her name," he growled.

"Then don't," he replied. "Now repeat after me. ' ** _I like you'_**

"  **I rike you-** "

"No. There's no 'r'. It's 'l'. ' **Like** '" Kise said. "Try again.  ** _'I like you'_**  "

Kasamatsu sighed and tried again. " ** _I....l-like you_** -"

"That's great, senpai!!" Kise exclaimed, only to shut his mouth as he saw his senpai glare at him. "Continuing on, ' ** _Please go out with me.'"_**

Before Kasamatsu could reply, a laugh echoed throughout the gym.

"It's finally happened. Kise has confessed to Kasamatsu," Moriyama laughed only to duck as he saw a basketball fly towards his face.

"No way in hell, you idiot," Kasamatsu growled as Kise grinned.

Turning around, Kise saw his other two senpai's at the door. "I'm helping senpai confess to his crush in English-"

"I'm still in shock that it's your best subject," Kasamatsu said, interrupting the blond.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he whined. 

Once again, before Kasamatsu could reply, the doors opened again; this time revealing you.

" _ **Kise-kun** "_  you said, as you ran towards the blond. 

Kasamatsu couldn't help the pang of jealousy that he felt; how he was jealous at how comfortable Kise was with you, and how you were with him.

" ** _Hi senpai_** ," you said with a smile.

" _ **H-herro** ,"_ he stuttered, embarrassed at how he stuttered saying a simple word.

You smiled at him. " ** _You ready to go?_** " you asked, only to get a nod from him and Kise.

When Kasamatsu had first met you, he discovered that you walked home in the same direction that both he and Kise did. So naturally, with Kise being Kise, convinced you to join the duo on their way home after school.

"Senpai. Ask her now," Kise said. 

You raised an eyebrow at the blond's words. What would Kasamatsu want to ask her? You'd be more than happy to help him in English. Then again, you knew Kasamatsu was a proud man and wouldn't like to admit that he needs help.

"Now? You're crazy," he replied. 

"Just do it!" 

Before he could react, Kasamatsu found himself standing right in front of your face; a bit too close for his liking (he could hear snickering and a 'hi-five' from behind him).

A blushing mess, you both backed away from each other, Kasamatsu glaring at Kise who had just pushed him.

" ** _Did you need something, senpai?_** "

_Its now or never,_  Kasamatsu thought. Taking a breath, he started to say the words that Kise had taught him. " ** _I...I r-ri-ke-prease_** -"

As he was struggling to get the words out, Moriyama and Kise were laughing, as Kobori was struggling to hide the smile on his face.

You giggled, causing him to stop and he felt his heart sink. The only reason you would be giggling is because you found this pathetic.

"...Senpai, are you trying to ask me out?" you finally said in Japanese, taking pity on the struggling male. 

Kasamatsu's head perked up at your sentence. "Haaaaa?!"

"EEEHHH!?"

"(F/N)-cchi! You speak Japanese?!"

You nodded. "I'm half Japanese," you shrugged. "I was born in America, but grew up speaking the language-" You let out a yelp as you felt something hard hit the top of your head. "Oww! Why did you hit me, senpai!?" you asked.

"Because I had to go to Kise to learn English to impress you...only to now learn that I really didn't need too."

"He's embarassed, (L/N)-san," Moriyama said as he avoided yet another basketball.

"He's not wrong though," Kasamatsu said, as he looked back to you. "I wouldn't be surprised if you just find this funn-"

"You're too cute, you know that?" you chuckle, grabbing all of the males attention. "Why would I laugh or make fun of you for trying to ask me out in my own language? If anything, I think its sweet."

Gently, you grabbed his hand, and noticed that his face turned an even deeper shade of pink. "Did you want to try again, Kasamatsu-senpai?" you ask with a smile.

Returning the smile, he too, gently gave your hand a light squeeze. "(L/N), _suki yo. Tsukiatte kudasai_?"

The smile you had on your face, gave the male the answer he wanted to hear.

"Wait," Moriyama said, grabbing the attention of everyone. "Does that mean that this whole time, you could understand what we were saying?"

Pursing your lips together in a smile, you nodded.

"So you understood what I said in regards-"

"In regards to my boobs?" you asked. "Yea, I did. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend yet, you perve."

Kasamatsu let out a snort as the others laughed.

_Guess I had nothing to worry about,_  Kasamatsu thought, a small smile on his face as he saw you inching closer to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
>    
>  TRANSLATION   
>  **Hanamiya**
> 
>  
> 
> _"Suki yo. Ore igai darenimo awanaide"_  (好きよ。俺以外誰にも会わないで。) = I like you. Don't meet with anyone but me
> 
> Since some people consider Hanamiya to be a closet tsundere, another option for a phrase for him to use would be "Deeto ikanai?" (デート行かない?); which is extremely casual, however isn't as emotive.
> 
> **Kise**
> 
> _"Mecha mecha suki -ssu"_  ( っちめちゃめちゃ好きっす！) = "I really really like you"
> 
> Its a cutesy way of saying this, and it ends with the classic "ssu", (which is a shortened version of desu)
> 
> **Kasamatsu**
> 
> _"Suki yo. Tsukiatte kudasai"_ (好きよ。付き合ってください ) = I like you. Please go out with me
> 
> Due to him being nervous around girls, he would most likely be extremely embarrassed and just get straight to the point


End file.
